


The king of the dream world

by Pearlofnight



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Feeling inadequate to be a vessel to be unclean, the Hollow Knight decides to leave the palace white and find a way to save Hollownest from the plague
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Traitor Lord's Daughter/Ze'mer | Grey Mourner
Comments: 35
Kudos: 182





	1. The decision

An almost adult Pure Vessel walked the long corridors of the White Palace after the last of the many grueling training sessions with the five great riders. The teenager turned his gaze to the room where his parents rested and lowered his head feeling disappointed by himself.

  
His father had endless confidence in him that he would be able to contain the infection within him and thus save Nidosacro, thanks to his "purity" but he was not pure. The more time he spent with his family the more he realized that he had an unconditional love for his parents and it became increasingly difficult every time to hide it. Whenever he went to the terrace of the Palazzo Bianco to spend time with his father talking or training, he felt tempted to tell the truth but every time he stopped.

  
Because he was afraid of disappointing his father and losing him forever and because he had a strong hope of being able to save the kingdom, even if he was not pure. For this reason he asked his father and the five royal knights with sign language tougher training and to learn more powerful magic to be ready and be the perfect container when that fateful day would arrive.  
And he clung to that hope to clench his fists and continue to hide the truth from his father and mother.

  
: - Honey, is there something wrong? You haven't been able to sleep for several days. asked his mother, the White Lady. The Pure Vessel approached the door to listen to his parents' speeches.  
: - It is my worries and my feelings of guilt that don't make me sleep at night, my Root. The Pale King answered in a tired voice.

  
"Guilt for what?" Pale Vessel wondered who tried to listen to the parents' speeches without being discovered.  
He heard the Lady sigh and then say in a calm voice: -: - You can speak freely with me, I'm your wife and it's just us in this room .-.

  
This time it was his father who sighed and then started talking: "I am concerned about the future of our kingdom and how the infection is spreading in the kingdom and guilt over what I have done to you and our children." . He heard a dull noise like a sob and then his father resumed: "I shouldn't have asked you to make such a sacrifice. Forgive me."

  
The White Lady replied immediately, raising her voice and making the Pure Vessel jump: - You must not apologize because I accepted your proposal. We could not ask our people already tried by the plague to sacrifice even their unborn children. And after the failure with anime research, we had to try using the void to defeat it. Or maybe you start thinking that this solution is also wrong? -.

  
He heard a jolt from Pale King who then answered in a sad voice: - The more time I spend with our son the more this thought creeps into my mind. Every day I spend with him, I struggle to hold back my paternal love that I feel for him. He is the only survivor of our children and if he would tell me that he is not pure, he would no longer be the receptacle but only our son.

  
A tear of emptiness slid along the white face of the Pure Vessel who, trembling, stretched his paw towards the door of his parents double room, but stopped when he remembered that the infection was still present in the Kingdom.

  
How could they save the Kingdom without him as a receptacle?

  
He heard the White Lady exclaim happily: "And I would support your decision and we will finally be a family." Then her mother asked in a queen's tone that she had always distinguished her when she sat on the throne: - And what about infection, what do we do? -.

  
His father immediately answered that question: - I was considering other options with Monomon, including that of evacuating Hollownest ... -.

  
The vacant knight felt trembling, his father was really willing to leave the kingdom he loved so much and of which he had proudly told him about the birth and growth of the kingdom and how insects and technology had evolved together creating what it was today Hollownest.

  
Without thinking that the plague would not disappear and that it would chase him wherever they went, until there was not even an insect from the Kingdom of the Pale King.

  
"And it will all be because of my inability to be a pure receptacle ..." he thought as other black tears stained the floor and leaned his back against the white wall.

  
He was so concentrated in his thoughts that he almost did not hear his father continue to talk about his plans to save HollowNest: - It is said that in the Restinground there is still an exponent of the moth clan, we must find her and talk to her about a way of enter the kingdom of dreams to defeat it and thus end the infection. Or we have to find Grimm and talk to him ... -.

  
The Pure Vessel memorized the name of the place and the name that his father had pronounced and wiping his tears decided to go out of the balcony to stay in the rain that fell endlessly on the city and remained to bathe until he made a decision and safely returned inside the building.

  
He immediately went to his personal room, where he took a sheet and a pen and began writing a letter addressed to his father and mother. After writing it he passed again in front of his parents' room and stroked the door, as he said goodbye to them and immediately went to the terrace where he and his father spent most of the time and there he left the letter together with the first Nail that his father he had given him a year after his arrival at the white palace.

  
The Pure Vessel looked at the terrace for one last time before putting on the white hood to cover the horns and begin his slow and dangerous descent on the bathing walls of the white building.  
Behind the entrance of the White palace, an insect observed the white walls to find a snag to enter the palace and declared sure of himself: - I will kill the king before dawn rises and ... .-. he could not finish, that something white hit him in the back sending him to the carpet.

  
Xero murmured in a pained voice: - My plan fails, but I will try again ... -. And he passed out, while the Pure Vessel disappeared between the tears of the night and the screams of pain of a victim of the infection.


	2. The Dream Nail

The young Pure Vessel ran through the alleys of the completely deserted City of Tears and where the only noise was that of the rain or the moans of the insects affected by the plague. The young knight had listened to many stories by Ogrim and Isma of when in the City of Tears in the evening there were fairs with stands overflowing with many delicacies, including an excellent dessert made with bee honey. Each stand to shelter from the rain had its own tent and made the whole city of many different colors.

In one of those days, there was also his father who wanted to see how his training progressed.

Ogrim began to tell once again, while he continued to strike and parry his blows: - And there was music and Isma and I danced until the first light of dawn and before returning home they always ate that delicious treat. -. And he taking advantage of the fact that Ogrim had been distracted, managed to hit him in his weak point making him wobble.

Her father who was watching the workout, as he often did, said, "Ogrim, don't get lost in your memories and concentrate on training with the Pure Vessel."

Ogrim bent down and said in a mortified tone: - I ask forgiveness, your majesty! It will not happen again!-. And I started training again.

The next day his father over breakfast had given him the famous honey cake and said to him: - A small reward for the magnificent progress you have made in the last few days. Eat it and then get ready to start your day. You have a long training program today. And after that his father had left to resume his real commitments.

The Pure Vessel shrugged and tried not to think about his family and the five knights, but to reach the King's station and to take a Stag and arrive at his first goal to save the kingdom before dawn rose and that everyone in the Palazzo Bianco woke up noticing his absence.

Once at the station the Hollow Knight inserted Geo to activate the bell and rang it, he didn't know why but his father and mother had given him money to put aside, and he took out the notebook and the pen with which he wrote the his first destination.

When the Stag stopped he said and said carefully observing the young insect in front of him and the cloak that covered him: - Strange that at this hour a nobleman asks to travel, especially in these times so difficult for the kingdom. Where do you have to go young sir? -. Pure Vessel had his destination read and he commented in a serious voice: "A strange hour to go to commemorate the dead." Then he turned his attention to the face of the Pure Vessel who was settling on the armchair: - My young lord, your face is particular and resembles what I see depicted on the statues dedicated to our king. I've never seen him in person, but insects tell a lot of interesting things about him and how his face is so bright and radiant and that it almost hurts to look at him.

The Pure Vessel covered his face better with the hood, while the Stag continued to tell everything he had heard about the King from the other insects as he entered the tunnel towards the Resting Grounds. The young knight listened with interest to everything Stag told him about his father and the kingdom of Hollownest

.

Once we arrive at Resting Grounds, the Stag: - We have arrived, my young lord. If you need my services again, ring the bell. The Pure Vessel came down with a small jump and made a small bow to thank the service he offered.

Stag surprised said humbly: "Young sir, I don't deserve your bow because I only did my duty." And immediately he turned to go into the tunnel and return to his home.

The Pure left the point and went into the Resting Grounds finding himself surrounded by many small platforms and decided to go to the left where he found himself in an area full of tombs. The rider stopped to look at some of the gravestones, before returning to concentrate on his target and checked the whole area but found no one.

He noticed that there was an unnatural silence in that place too, but that unlike the City of Tears, it was not a disturbing silence but peace and serenity. He continued to walk in that colorless world until he returned to a series of platforms where a strange white light appeared and the rider began to jump until he arrived in front of a strange tree, which seemed to emanate a fate of ancient magic .

He didn't stop long to look at him and decided to continue his climb to the top where the lights seemed to lead him, to observe the strange place from above and maybe find some clues on where he had to look to find the last of the clan of the Moth tribe , the only one who can help him.

He reached the top looked in all directions and only by chance noticed in the gray fog a strange tent coming out of a cave hidden by the rock and that strange mist. The Pure Vessel decided to hold his Nail and entered the tent where there were several bulbs decorated with strange purple lights and the curtains were decorated with symbols he had never seen.

When she got to the bottom of the tent she found an old woman who seemed lost in thought with her eyes closed. The Pure Vessel hesitantly approached the old woman who opened her eyes and looking at him she said in an ancient and wise voice that said: - Ahhhh! You finally came to me! The Wielder that was said in the prophecy has finally arrived in this place.

Pure Vessel asked using sign language: - Are you the last member of the moth tribe? I need your help to stop the plague that plagues insects through dreams.

Seer looked at the young man in front of him and said, completely ignoring the first question: - Are you determined to defeat the plague, my young Wielder! But you don't have the right talisman to succeed in your difficult business. A talisman that will help you tear the veil between the world of wake and that of dreams.

Pure Vessel again marked: - Tell me, where can I find him? I will go immediately to get it.-. He felt a strange tiredness envelop his body, perhaps due to the fact that he hadn't slept at all.

Seer looked at the young man and said, "Now, I'll take you to that place where the talisman is found." You will begin to know the world of dreams and collect the essence.

Pure Vessel closed his eyes in exhaustion and when he woke up he found himself in a totally new and ethereal world. He got up and looked at the light around him dancing around him and the ruins floating in the sky.

And then a moth completely covered in light appeared in front of him and stopped over one of the rock platforms in front of him. Pure Vessel immediately understood that he had to follow the insect to find the talisman Seer had told him about. He continued to jump and follow the insect until he reached the statue of a moth, where there was an immense light at its base.

The moth of light stopped above this light and immediately the Pure Vessel picked it up with his right hand feeling a strong energy and the light of the blade coming towards the sky. The knight looked at the blade carefully and in front of him appeared a blue moth with a transparent body holding a quill and that seemed to have hostile intentions.

The Pure Vessel immediately warned himself and dodged the first attack and then tele enough to transport himself close to the enemy and hit him with his Nail several times. The blue moth disappeared and began to launch repeated attacks that the Pure Vessel managed to parry with little difficulty and once again teleported near his opponent launching into a Triple Slash attack with which he defeated the enemy.

The Moth dematerialized into many small lights that were absorbed by the Dream Nail which made a sound and then the light overwhelmed the Pure Vessel which immediately closed its eyes.

When the Pure Vessel opened his eyes he found himself again in the Seer tent who said in a serious voice: - Ahhhh! You are finally back, Wielder! Welcome back to the world of awake! Noting that Pure Vessel was confused, he began to explain: - What you have acquired is the Dream Nail, the talisman that pierces the veil that separates the dream world of reality. However, its power has deteriorated over time, but together we can restore its ancient power. You only bring me the essence  ... precious fragments of light of which dreams are made. Once you have enough, we will make sparks together.

The Pure Vessel then marked even more determined: - How much essence do I have to collect to wake up the true you can of the Dream Nail? -.

Seer said, "It takes 1800 essences, but don't keep Wielder!" The absence we need is found entirely in this realm and in the trees. Try to use the Dream Nail in the tree that is under my tent and you will reap its absence. Then head to the Crystal Peck where perhaps you will find another absence that will serve to awaken the true power of the Nail.

The Pure Vessel tried to memorize his next goal, but before standing up and leaving for his mission, he asked one last question in sign language: - I am looking for an insect named Grimm, can you give me some indications to find it ? -.

Seer was amazed and silent, but then replied in a serious voice: - The Dream Nail will release the torch and the flame of the nightmare on the howling mountains. - She looked at the Pure Vessel and warned him in a strangely serious voice: - You will not find the cure in the scarlet heart, Wielder ... -.

The Pure Vessel stood up and replied with signs: - I am not Wielder, I am Hollow ... -. He stopped and thought of using that word as a name so as not to be tracked by his father and the five knights.

Hollow bowed to the Seer and scored one last time: - Thanks for your help! I will be back soon with the absence you have requested. He bowed deeply to the purple moth before leaving the den to begin his absence gathering.

La Seer murmured in a low voice: - Ahhhh, I hope the path you have chosen is the right one ... -. And he closed his eyes to meditate.

Once out, Hollow put his hood back on to hide the horns and went to the strange tree he had seen before and hit him with the Dream Nail which began to spread all over the place the absence that took on a red color and immediately began to jump on platforms to collect. 

Once the essence harvest was over, Hollow began his march to the Crystal Peck.

The knight pulled out a map of Hallownest that Quirrell had given him when he was younger and with a pen he began to trace a path that started from Crystal Peck and ended at Howling Cliff to find Grimm. Hollow looked again at the name plotted on the map and hoped he had interpreted the Seer, clue well.

Meanwhile, dawn was rising on Hallownest and the Pale King awoke with a start, after a night tormented by nightmares and bad thoughts. He turned to his queen and found her still asleep and decided to let her rest again while he would prepare to go to breakfast and start his long series of commitments that he had for that day.

When the King went downstairs he was surprised not to see the Pure Vessel sitting in his place waiting to have breakfast with him and the White Lady.

He asked his royal butler, an old ant who had been serving him for several years and who was named Alfred: "Has the Pure Vessel not woken up yet?"

The butler made a slight bow and replied: - No your majesty! The pale young gentleman doesn't seem to have woken up yet. I was also surprised knowing his morning side, I had already prepared his favorite breakfast.-. He poured coffee into his king's cup and waited for his command.

Pale King said dryly: - I already told you that you must not call him by this title! -. He took a sip of coffee and continued: "And to feed him all those sweets during the break from training before lunch and dinner."

Alfred said in a serious voice: "It's habit now, majesty!" As for the sweets, after all that training the Pale Master needs something to recover the sugars and lost energy. And then you also give him some sweets for breakfast. He ran a hand over his long white mustache as he poured more coffee to his King.

The Pale King replied embarrassed: - They are only small rewards for his progress. I'm not spoiling it. He turned his attention to the empty seat of the Pure Vessel and said, "Go call him now!" Today he has an agenda full of training and cannot continue to sleep.

The Royal Butler made another bow and said placing the coffee pot on the white table: "I'll go immediately, your majesty!"

The White Lady appeared beside the King and asked noting the place of the empty Pure Vessel: "Haven't you woken up yet?" She felt a shiver run through her body in fear that something had happened to her baby just after the long chat her husband had last night.

The butler came running back and shouted in an alarmed voice: - Your majesty! The pale young gentleman is not in his room and the bed has not been touched. Should I send the guards to look for him? -.

The Pale King and the White Lady shouted together: - What ?! Where did ours end up ... -. Both stopped before saying that word and immediately got up from the table in full alarm.

The Pale King said looking at his queen and taking her hand and squeezing it so as not to worry her: - Go and call the guards immediately. I'm going to check on his terrace.

The White Lady nodded slowly with her boss, while the Pale King began to run to reach the terrace and reassure himself that their son had slept in his favorite place, as he had done since he arrived at the palace.

He still remembered when he had brought the Vessel to that terrace for the first time. The day after his arrival at the white palace, the Pale King wanted to show his future knight the city and the kingdom he would protect with his sacrifice.

: - Look, the Pure Vessel panorama. This will be the place that together with its inhabitants you will protect from the serious threat of infection. The King said as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the Pure Vessel who remained motionless and impassive.

Pale King was silent for a few seconds then leaned over to look the Pure Vessel straight in the eye and said: - And everyone will remember you as the Hidden Knight, the ... -. He stopped as he felt the bitter cold of the Pure Vessel's skin on his fingers and looked at those empty and emotionless eyes.

It was like talking to an empty shell and not to a small child. A small child would have made verses of amazement and wonder towards the beautiful landscape and would have begun to say meaningless things and about the fact that he would become a very strong knight capable of stopping any threat on the kingdom.

Instead, what was in front of him was a cold body and two empty eyes like those of a dead man. An empty child with no voice or feelings or thoughts, a perfect container of the plague that had been denied the right to be alive.

The Pale King felt his heart torn and thought as he continued to keep his hand on the Pure Vessel's shoulder "What did I do to you?! -. And the thought returned to all the corpses of his children left in the darkness of the abyss "What have I done to my children ?! is this really the only solution to the problem? " he felt another blade pierce him as a tear fell from his white face.

The King put his hand on the face of the Pure Vessel and whispered in a pain-torn voice: - Forgive your father ... -. And immediately he went away not noticing the first flame of life in those empty eyes.

Several days passed and when the Pale King went up on the terrace he found the Pure Vessel who was staring at the view and said in a serious voice: - Apparently you really like this ... -. He looked at the panorama for a second before focusing his attention on the Pure Vessel: - Would you like to have my private lessons here? -.

Pure Vessel nodded briefly and Pale King said in a satisfied tone: "Well, we'll start tomorrow." And then he took him down for his date with Isma to continue his training.

With that memory, the Pale King continued his ascent until he reached the top of the terrace and for a moment he seemed to see the Pure Vessel facing the terrace as usual and breathed a sigh of relief, but when he looked up he found only the first Nail and a letter.

The Pale King shook his head vigorously and immediately took the letter and began to read, while with the other paw he was holding the first weapon he had given him:

_ Father, _

_ I apologize if I left White Palace without notifying you or mom, but I didn't want to risk being stopped once you understood my intentions.  _

_ I'm not the pure container that you hope I was to save Hallownest from the terrible infection. I am able to feel emotions and I have tried for a long time to suffocate and hide without being able to become this, and I ask for your forgiveness for having failed in this task. _

_ But I promise you that even if I am impure I will be able to complete my task as Hollow Knight. I will be able to find a way to stop the infection and save the kingdom, even if this requires the sacrifice of my own life. _

_ I thank you and mom for everything you have done for me in all these years. _

_ Now I go and say goodbye  _

__

_ Pure Vessel. _

Tears began to drop from the Pale King who squeezed the letter with all his might. Now that he had finally put that terrible plan aside and it could have been a family, his son had gone away to fulfill the duty he had been obliged to do since he was born. If only the Pure Vessel had spoken to him, instead he had decided to hide it for the sake of Hallownest and he would have sacrificed himself.

When the White Lady arrived seeing the Pale King in tears, she murmured only as she put her hands over her mouth: "Is he gone?" Seeing her husband nod while holding the letter, he burst into tears.

Alfred looked at the scene and commented in a sad voice: - Oh, no ... -.

Meanwhile in a small hidden tent. 

Markoth looked at his injured pupil with a stern, angry look and asked seriously: "Can you know what you were doing near the White Palace?" And above all, what defeated you so easily? -.

Still confused by the blow, Xero replied: "I was checking that there were no hostile and infected insects near the palace, when a white shadow hit me from above and spread me."

Markoth asked, "Since when have soldiers been raining from the White Palace?" Is the King carrying out new experiments? -.

Xero shook his head: - He didn't look like a soldier! He was taller and wore a white coat and armor of such a workmanship and materials, which only a nobleman could afford. And from how quickly he disappeared from my sight, he also seemed perfectly trained in the art of fighting, but I'm sure he wasn't one of the five knights.-. He had a severe headache and maybe even a fever since he had been in the rain all night before his teacher found him.

Markoth began to reflect on who could be the white figure described by his arrival, then he thought "It could be the ... no it's impossible! Why didn't the king and queen make the announcement to all of Hallownest? The existence of an heir would bring hope to insects and the security of a future for the kingdom "He shook his head even more vigorously and thought" it's too stupid as a theory ... ".

Xero gave a tired sigh and Markoth said looking at his pupil: - Now, rest! when you feel better we will try to solve the mystery of the identity of your attacker.

Xero was left alone and when he closed his eyes he heard that golden and shining voice again repeat them in the mind “You must kill the king! It's your job. and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Crystal Peck

When he entered Crystal Peck, the first thing Hollow noticed was the pink crystals that glowed in the darkness of the cave , as if they had a life of their own and had a shiver of fear, which he could not explain.

The knight looked around when he heard miners talking to each other and tried to hide and thought "I have to take a road where there is no one to collect the essence and reach the paths that will lead me to GreenPath !" He raised his head and seeing a passage going upwards: - I will go upwards! With the hope that there are not too many insects in that area ”and taking advantage of the distraction of the two miners, he climbed upwards.

Both miners turned and one of them asked the other: " Did you happen to hear a noise?"

Just then an elderly miner appeared and shouted: - The break is over, go back to work immediately! -.

The two miners exclaimed as they ran to their posts: - Now, old Tom! -.

Old Tom watched the two miners run away and muttered, " I'm so proud of the job I've done and I've completed this way in ten years." Thanks to the work done during all these years, the production of crystals has increased. If only licentious had not hit our kingdom, production would be even better. The old miner sighed before returning to his job in the mine.

Hollow climbed even higher and noticed other miners working on the crystal with their picks and their eyes were changing color to black and yellow and thought "The infezion and ! I and for the moment I can do nothing to save them. He noticed that the Shardmite and Glimbacks were also suffering the same fate, as they continued in silence to do their job of bringing the crystals to the required point and then restarting their work.

The young Knight looked up and found another passage that led even higher and decided to continue climbing with the hope of being able to find the essence he was looking for and then quickly abandon that place so crowded with workers.

Hollow looked up and felt like a breeze coming from one of the openings and thought “The top of the Crystal Peck …. Is it possible that my goal is above? "

Hollow walked towards that opening when a crystal was born right in front of him and looked up to find de Crystal Hunters attacking him. The knight took out his Nail ready to fight and immediately sent back his crystals to the sender and then hit them repeatedly with his own weapon until they fell to the ground defeated.

"They too are victims of the infection," thought Hollow as he decided to take advantage of the crystal to push himself with his Nail and get to the top and see if he had hit the spot to find another absence that was needed to awaken the Dream Nail.

When he reached the top, Hollow found himself facing a completely empty and lifeless village . The knight watched that some decorations on the half-destroyed houses recalled some images he had seen in the Seer tent .

Hollow thought as he looked around. “It must be the old village of the moths, maybe Seer lived here too. What made the moths disappear from Hallownest ? "

The knight turned and noticed at the bottom a strange white statue that dominated the Crystal Peck and wondered “What is it? It looks like the moth statue, perhaps the head of the village? " and he approached to check the statue with his Dream Nail, when another moth warrior covered with red marks and holding two Nails appeared before him.

The moth shouted furiously: - Don't touch the statue! It reminds us of our terrible sin! - .

Hollow signed with his hands: " What terrible sin?" He looked at the profile of the statue, wondering what that insect had done to be considered a sin.

The Moth cried out as a red aura of fury surrounded her: - We don't remember! And since we do not remember our sin, the moth clan deserves to be forgotten in the LIGHT.

Hollow wondered why the moth had marked the last word, but he couldn't ask why the moth came quickly to attack him and was forced to parry him with all his might.

Hollow counterattacked with his Nail and managed to hurt him and the moth shouted in fury: - Go away! Leave our sin alone. And he attacked with both swords managing to slightly hurt Hollow on the shoulder.

The knight struck the red moth on the right leg again making it falter and then hit it on one of the wings. This made the red moth even more infuriating than he began to make multiple attacks and Hollow of tele to move away from him.

The Dream Warrior was immediately new on him with all the fury and anger, Hollow decided to use one of the spells that his father had taught him: Soul Daggers . The moth was taken by surprise by this attack and again Hollow repeated until his enemy was on the ground.

The knight regained strength and approached the red moth which was strangely not disappearing like that of the past.

Hollow decided to try hitting her with the Dream Nail and see if he disappeared like that other ghost he had encountered in Dream World . He was about to hit him when the Red Moth recovered and I use the red aura to detonate the ground below and both found themselves back in the mines.

The shock wave also overwhelmed the metal structures and machinery causing them to explode all around. Hollow healed himself from the wounds of the fall, while the Red Moth shouted: - LIGHT! Forgive our sin! DREAMS ... THE LIGHT ... "and disappeared and the Dream Nail absorbed its essence.

Hollow was still dazed by the battle and thought as he felt the ground beneath him he started to collapse and he heard the machinery around him making strange noises and starting to break "I have to escape from this place!".

The mechanical equipment and the plane were collapsing and Hollow tried to move as fast as possible with his Dash and avoid the crystals that fell from the ceiling. He did not think that defeating that mad insect would cause such a disaster and began to pray that the miners who still worked that way were safe.

He saw an exit in front of him and made a big leap to get out and finally land out of the mine and in the old paths that served the insects to reach from Dirtmouth , the capital.

Three mining sisters stood outside for a short break and, hearing the noise , looked up and at that moment saw Hollow jump out of the cave with his hood down and surrounded by several crystals that shone around him and then disappear in the darkness.

All three made a long and loud sound: - Ohhhh ! -. as they blushed and watched the young white knight appear and disappear from their sight .

Pearl commented: " So beautiful ... a vision?"

Emerald followed her sister: " So tall and those horns ... magic ?"

Ruby concluded: - Eyes as black and deep as the night ... a dream? -.

There was a loud metallic noise of equipment and rocks falling from inside the structure and all three exclaimed cheerful and in love: - It is none of the three! It's a real insect ! - . They began to jump for joy.

From inside the old miner Tom began to scream with all his strength: - What do you have to celebrate ?! Our ten year job has just been destroyed! - .

Emerald looked at both sisters and then answers for all: - We have just seen the most beautiful insect of all Hallownest .-.

Old Tom shouted furiously: " It is not the most beautiful insect, but a terrorist!" He looked at the three miners and commanded in a stern voice : - Since I have seen it, I want you to draw its appearance on a sheet of paper or engrave it in the crystal, so that I can go to the City of Tears and report this criminal.

Ruby asked in a diplomatic voice : " Can we make a copy of our work to keep it for us ?"

The old chief undermined king replied in a furious voice : - Just keep him out of my sight ! .-. And she returned with the three miners to the cave to make sure that they realized the identity of the insect that had destroyed everything.

Hollow ran for a few more meters before stopping and adjusting his hood once more, which turned out to be really uncomfortable to travel incognito. It was already the third time that slipped away from his head and reveal its horns on en wanted to risk being re -known as one of the five holy knights.

Hollow thought of going to the small town of Dirtmouth to buy a coat that best suits his needs, but immediately set it aside both to save money to buy useful items to fight and because he was afraid that there was some royal guard to search in the country .

The knight also remembered the Stab 's comment about his clothes and decided to dismiss his idea of visiting Dirtmouth and keeping what he had.

He looked around to understand where he was and startled when he realized he was right in front of the place where his father had decided to build the black egg that was to contain him and the infection and noticed how the construction was now almost completed . Once again Hollow felt ashamed of himself and his inability not to be pure for the sake of Hallownest .

The knight thought as he clenched his fists and glanced quickly at the signs with the indications “ I feel a failure, but I will remedy my inability! I will find all the essence needed to release the true power of the Dream Nail , I will find this Grimm and stop the infection. I swear!" and set off again for GreenPath and then reached the next destination .

The urien was observing the city with his telescope from his tower, when his assistant arrived and shouted: - Maestro! Master! The King is here and wants to talk to you! - .

The Watcher left his telescope and said to his assistant: - Astra, calm down! Go now to prepare your majesty's favorite tea. He immediately went to clean the table from all his papers on the table and took his best service.

When the Pale King arrived, Lurien looked down and said, " Welcome, your majesty!" Without looking up he asked in a serious voice : " Are you here to talk about my role as a Dreamer ?"

Pale King went to sit in his personal chair and replied: - No! That plan is now dead ... I came to ask you something else.

Lurien was surprised by the words of her King and asked in a serious voice- Why did you give up on your project? This project has been going on for several years and now the temple of the black egg is almost finished ... Why? - .

Astra arrived and holding the teapot with the tea in her hand and announced while putting a cloth on the table: - Here is the tea! Now I leave you alone. And he ran away to hide in the kitchen and not hear the speeches of the king and his teacher.

Lurien let out a sigh and then returned with attention to her King and finished her question: - Why did you change your mind, your majesty? -.

Pale King took t ra hands his cup and looked at her reflection in the hot drink and answered: - Because it was a stupid plan and I had to figure it out just prior to sacrifice my children. Pure Vessel indeed my son is capable of feeling emotions and thinking like us and I have treated it as a sacrificial object.

Lurien heard her King's outburst and asked in a serious voice : - Have you tried to say all this to your son? He must also get used to the fact that he is no longer a sacrifice and that he is considered as a normal insect. He took a sip of tea, while he noticed that the Pale King didn't touch a drop even though it was his favorite .

Pale King murmured in a low voice : - I was unable to speak to him ... -. He took out the letter and handed it to Lurien: " I came to talk about something about this letter." He took a sip of tea, but immediately put down the cup because he felt his stomach closed.

Lurien began to read the letter and as soon as he finished he commented in a dark voice: - No ... -.

Pale King said in a pleading voice : " Tell me you saw him go through the telescope." Tell me you know where it went. I want to find him before he does something stupid.

Lurien returned the letter to the Pale King and said in a mortified voice and with a low look : - I haven't seen it, mae s tà! Apparently he managed to escape my control too. I deeply apologize, majesty.-.

Pale King murmured: " Not those who apologize ... it's just my fault." He looked up at Lurien and said , " That I am a failure of a king and a weak man." I can't find a solution to save my kingdom and I made my people, my wife, my children suffer and afterwards it would be up to you too . I have not concluded anything and I have not found a cure because I am only a weak king and not a god as the people paint me.

Lurien remained silent for a few minutes to take a hand from her King and reply in a calm voice : - You are not a weak man, your majesty! A weak king would have already surrendered and left his people at the mercy of the infection, while you continue to remain on the throne and seek a solution. He lowered his head slightly and continued: _ You must not give up, your majesty! If you give in, all Hallownest will also fall . Do it for your child who is also trying to find a way to defeat her. -. He finished drinking his tea and concluded: - And I will try to find your son and in case he also serves as

The Pale King drank all her cup of tea and said with serious: - Perhaps you ragione.-. He got up to go away and said, " Please tell me right away if you find it or any indication of where it may have gone." Then she said as she turned her gaze towards the city: " Now I have to go back to the palace."

Lurien said, " I will certainly do it, your majesty!" As soon as I know something you will be informed immediately And if you still need me as a Dreamer , I will always be there.

Pale King murmured in a low voice: - Thanks, but I hope to find a new solution to the problem.

And he left with his guards, leaving Lurien alone, who immediately jumped up and went to position himself with his telescope.

Astra returned to the room and asked in a serious voice : " Has the King gone?" He saw that Lurien was already looking at something from his telescope and asked: " Why did you start working with your telescope again?"

Lurien replied in a serious voice : " I have to find the King's son again." He had to find him and bring him back to his father before something serious happened.

Lurien's assistant shouted, " Does the King have an heir to the throne?" He covered his mouth with his hands when he saw his master's angry and stern gaze.

Lurien replied in a whipped voice : - Yes, but no one must know! The King's son ran away from the palace to seek a cure for the infection. The King had come to ask me if I had seen him and unfortunately I did not see him go through my telescope .-.

Astra exclaimed in a concerned voice : " Are you looking for a cure ?! It risks being killed by the infected or in turn becoming infected !". He took the tray to put the cups and clean the table.

Lurien slammed her fist on the telescope hard enough to make her assistant jump and said: " That's why I have to find him and send my guards to pick him up and bring him back to the White Palace!"

Astra said in a calmer voice as she held the tray in both hands : " I'll help you too!" When you feel tired I will take your place to look for the prince. And he made the strongest tea we have to help us stay awake. He began to walk slowly towards the kitchen so as not to break the cups.

Lurien said as she peered through her telescope: - Well! Then we will create shifts to stay in front of the telescope. He saw his assistant briefly nod before going back to the kitchen to put the stuff down.

Lurien returned to his telescope again to peer and see if he could locate the former now container of the plague, the King's son.


	4. GreenPath

When the Pale King returned to the palace, the White Lady immediately approached her companion and asked in a voice full of anxiety: - What did Lurien say to you? Do you know where our son went? -.  
Pale King shook his head and replied in a sad voice: - he also escaped his telescope. We have no clue as to where he may have gone ... -. He just didn't know who to turn.  
White Lady murmured in a disappointed voice: - We have to start over ... -.  
They both remained silent because neither of them had a plan or an idea of where their son had gone.  
Pale King took his wife's hands and said in a serious voice: - I apologize ... -.

White Lady replied: -Don't lose hope immediately. Even if we don't have a clue now where she might have gone, I'm sure we'll find our son again. She gently stroked her husband's face: "Together we will take him home."

Pale King said in a serious voice, "I'll try and promise to find our son."

The two exchanged a kiss before a guard came to call the King and Queen for their royal commitments. The two separated, but both had only their son in mind.

Hollow woke up on a bench that was at the entrance of GreenPath and stretched for a few minutes, before pulling out a map to check where it was and mark it with pins always given by Quirrel.

He looked at the map and thought "I could go to Lake Unn first and check if there is a new dream warrior and take another essence and then go back to Howling Cliff" and put a red pushpin on the new destination and noticed that near the road that it led to the lake, a Stag station had been built.

Hollow thought as he signaled that road as unsafe "I must be more discreet! I can't combine another disaster while trying to recover the essence. I risk that my father finds out where I am and takes me back to the palace "and the thought of his parents made him sad and the fact of being in GreenPath widened everything.

Hollow remembered when his mother spoke to him of the wedding gift that the Mosskin tribe had given to his mother, at the suggestion of UNN herself, and which had become the Queen's Garden. His mother had told him about how proud he was of the beauty of his garden and how he had spent long happy days with his father, when they could get away from the White Palace and there was no business related to the kingdom.

However, since the infection began, her mother had stopped going to the garden and caring for it and by Dryya's reports she was now invaded by brambles and gives infected insects that made it impossible for any peaceful insect to enter the gardens in all the security.

Hollow also decided to place a push pin on the Queen's Garden and thought "He could hide there of the other essence and there are few possibilities that come looking for me in that area. But only after talking to Grimm! " He looked one last time on the map to memorize the quickest way to get to Lake Unn and then put it away to start walking.

The roads his father had built were still intact as they began to be invaded by vegetation and leaves, so much so that Hollow found it hard to see where the road was and follow it.  
Hollow thought as he walked and made his way t with trunks and avoided ending up in acid. "Due to the infection, the vegetation also seems to be dying and the water has become acidic. I am not surprised that the Mosskin tribe is starting to go crazy and no longer believe in Unn "and he jumped to avoid ending up in acid. He took a step and heard a suspicious noise and immediately jumped up and saw the mouth of a Fool Eaters close right where he was passing.

3758/5000  
Hollow thought as he hit the plant with his Pure Nail until he killed it "It will not be the only enemy I will meet on my way to the lake. I have to stay more focused ... "and he began to pay attention to any noise coming from the bushes and grass.  
When he got to the old road he started walking faster when a Moss Charger appeared from the leaves and started charging against him. . Unwittingly, Hollow recalled the power of the Dream Nail and struck the enemy who rushed back and lost all the leaves revealing his real shape, while Hollow felt in his head:

... Light ... Danger ...

Hollow thought stepping back and frightened by that novelty, while the Moss Charger disappeared into the ground. "Were his thoughts? Does Dream Nail allow me to peer into the mind of other insects? ” and decided to try again to use the Dream Nail against the Moss Charger which had surfaced again after covering itself with leaves and was again attacking Hollow.  
Again the knight struck him and once again he felt the thoughts of his enemy

... Safe ... Dark ...

This time Hollow didn't let it slip and hit him once and the insect fell into the acid and disappeared.

Hollow thought as he watched the pool of acid that separated him from his destination. "The light that generates the plague is dangerous and I have not been able to help the people of Hallownest. They are suffering and attacking because of the light and because of me ... "and for the destruction he destroyed a small rock with his Pure Nail, before advancing towards the lake.

Hollow continued to move forward without problems until he heard a "hiis" above his head and saw a Squits above his head and as for the previous enemy he hit him first with the Dream Nail feeling the same words he had heard in the Moss Charger before knocking it down again and jumping upwards until you take the right path that would take it to the lake.

Hollow found himself in a quiet path and strangely devoid of any type of insect, both hostile and peaceful, until he found himself in front of a kind of Totem that he immediately passed without stopping to look or see if there was something interesting

The rider took a quick look at the map to see if it was going in the right direction and narrowly avoided the attack of a Mosscreep suddenly appearing between the tall grass and the leaves, and Hollow was forced to back away to avoid the damage and almost not it fell into a pool of acid. The rider immediately recovered and hit the insect with his Nail causing him to jump and end up in another pool full of acid.

When Hollow arrived at the lake he found an old temple that was falling into disrepair and thought "It must have been one of the temples dedicated to Unn but now it seems now abandoned by the Mosskin tribe." and right next to the temple the ghost of a Moss Knights appeared, wearing an armor made of logs and a cloak made of leaves held by a pin representing Unn.

The Moss Knights said, turning towards the end of the lake: - Forgive your people, Unn! The light is enchanting us, taking us away from your path. Please call me ... -. And he turned and looking at Hollow pulled out his sword and said: "And I will kill anyone foreigner who dares to disturb you."

Hollow immediately warned himself and the Moss Knight threw three bramble balls at Hollow who immediately parried with his weapon, before sprinting forward and attacking with his Nail. The Green Knight, however, parried the blow with his shield and then attacked several times with his spike and Hollow was forced to take a few steps backward to avoid the blow.

Once again, the Knight Moss used brambles to attack Hollow and he took advantage of it again with the Dash to advance and attack his opponent and hit him with his Nail.  
The Moss Knight lowered his guard and Hollow took advantage of it to strike him once more and make him back dangerously towards the acid lake. The Moss Knight let out a rage and spat more brambles from his mouth and with Hollow who dodged and went back to the green knight to attack him, but this time the Moss Knight did not find himself unprepared and after parrying the blow he struck Hollow on the muzzle.

Hollow wobbled but did not let go of his Pure Nail and did not give the green knight the opportunity to reply and delivered the decisive blow right on the chest of the ghost, who emitted a long verse of pain and collapsed on the ground.

The Moss Knight let out a cry of lament and turning again towards the lake he exclaimed in a voice full of pain and despair and reaching out to the expanse of acid: - Please, Unn! Get me back to you ... I've always been faithful to you. It disappeared becoming light and being absorbed by the Dream Nail.

Hollow looked at the Dream Nail blade and realized that the number of absences he had collected so far was lower than he expected and he thought bitterly "Not enough yet! I will have to defeat many other enemies before I can reach his goal and he thought "I can't wait to recover my strength and start again immediately"

He looked up and noticed one of the Maskflies that was flying so low as to end up inside the acid lake and emit a cry of pain and then a female voice was heard asking: - What happens, dear? -.

Hollow turned immediately to the temple, while a male voice replied: - One of the Maskflies must have committed suicide in the lake. Do not worry! Q No infected insect will come here, I can assure you.

Intrigued, Hollow went to a small window and noticed a Male Butterfly and a Weaver hugging each other.

Weaver said in a sad, anguished voice, "This could be one of our last meetings." If the infection continues to advance and reaches the deepest areas of Deepnest, I will have to leave and return to my homeland.

The Butterfly replied: - Don't have these bad thoughts! You will see that the Pale King will find a cure and everything will return as before.

Weaver replied skeptically: - I doubt it! For now your King doesn't seem to have found a solution to the problem.

Hollow thought sadly "He had found it, but I was inadequate to carry out this task." He stopped beating his fist on the wall and thought "Now it's up to me to find a way to save Hallownest."

The Butterfly said in a serious voice: - I will continue to trust my King! I'm sure he will find a way to stop the plague and that the two of us can finally be together.  
Weaver said in a sad and discouraged voice: "I hope you are right and that I am not forced to leave DeepNest and you."

Hollow decided to leave the clandestine couple and continue the journey towards his next goal, while his mind imagined a hybrid between Weaver and a Butterfly and each result seemed to him an absurd mixture.

The knight thought as he shook his head and tried to find his concentration again "I better stop ... I have to concentrate on my mission" and decided to leave the couple and quickly leave the lake to finally reach his next destination.

Old Tom looked satisfied at the portrait of the terrorist who had destroyed his ten years of work in the Crystal Peack and said while looking at his miners: - Now I will go to the Stag of the Paths station and from there I will go to the City of Tears to report the terrorist which destroyed our hard work. The old miner ignored the complaints of the three sisters and continued: - Meanwhile, continue the repair of the mine, being always vigilant to check each other and report the new infected to the authorities.

All of them exclaimed "Yes!" and they took the equipment to begin rebuilding what had been destroyed during the battle between Hollow and the Red Moth, while old Tom was heading towards the season and towards the City of Tears.


	5. The Lantern

Monomon placed all the books he needed on the table, while Quirrel carried another pile of books on the table.

Quirrel asked in a serious voice: "What kind of research do you want to do today?" He noticed how determined the Teacher seemed and had already started leafing through the first book and taking notes and making patterns.

Monomon replied while continuing to read the book and take notes: - A way to stop the infection that is sweeping Hallownest .-. He remained silent for a moment and then ended his explanation: - Or an evacuation plan to save as many insects as possible and start a new life in a new land away from infection .-.

Quirrel asked in an alarmed voice: - Why did the King change his plan? I knew that the preparations were proceeding quickly and that you too were ready to become a Dreamer . -.

Monomon replied as he took the second book and went on to mark the most important things: - The King understood that his plan would never work and that the infection would return again to spread throughout the kingdom and that an insect cannot exist empty of emotions and thoughts. And that the Pure Vessel is his son not the sacrificial victim of the Kingdom .-.

Quirrel said in a low voice as he too began to read the books that Monomon had assigned him: - It will be difficult for the Pure Vessel to get used to the fact that he is no longer a sacrifice, but the prince and heir of the kingdom of Hallownest . .-.

Monomon replied in a serious voice to his pupil's statement: "He won't be able to do it because he ran away to find a remedy for the infection."

Quirrel exclaimed in surprise: - What ?! He was trained by the five holy knights and even has a rare pure Nail, but not pe nse know that l or infection can find a remedy if neither the king nor you are able to find a solution -. He lowered his head to the book and said quietly: - At least you will not lose because I have gift him with a details map of Hallownest with marked all the major points of interest for a long voyager.-.

Monomon heard the words of his pupil and said: "I hope that the Pale King does not come to know this little detail." He closed the book and checked the notes he had hitherto marked and immediately took a new one to continue marking his research .

Quirrel asked in a frightened voice: - You thin since i gave that map to the Prince, the King would think that I have contributed to the prince's escape plan? -. He shivered as he thought of the terrible punishment that the King and Queen could inflict on them or the prison where they would lock him up for the rest of his life.

Monomon touched affectionately the head Quirrel with one of his tentacles and said in a soft voice: - Do not be afraid I will not say anything to the king and queen! And you will see that we will be able to find a solution before something happens to the prince .-. He returned with his gaze to the books: "Now let's resume our research."

Quirrel murmured still afraid: - I hope so ... -, and he began to read the books Monomon had given him not to think about the Pale King and his terrible punishment.

Just then, Hollow was consulting a map as he watched the opening from GreenPath eventually led to t the s econd destination of his journey, and he thought as he watched his Pure Nail "I hope that in addition to Grimm can find other essence. What I have collected so far is very little compared to that required by the Seer "and he jumped and noticed how the environment from green and alive went to be gray and deserted.

A sinister wind began to blow in that sterile place full of dust and corpses of insects and Hollow thought as he walked in search of some clues that would finally lead him to meet the insect Grimm "All Hallownest is likely to become like this place ... a place full of dead bodies and infected insects. I absolutely have to find a way to stop the infection before it's too late! ”.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a Leaping Husk that jumped on him and almost managed to avoid him and immediately Hollow hit him with the Dream Nail hearing these words:

That smell ... i kill you ... the Light

Hollow thought "My smell ?!" and hit him making him explode in a yellow mush.

Hollow looked once more at the corpse in front of him and heard a scream coming from above and orange liquid falling near him. The rider looked up at him and found a Veng ef ly King surrounded by other smaller Vengefly that immediately started attacking him.

Hollow ignored the smaller Vengefly and focused on the larger one and hit him twice with his Pure Nail. The Vengefly King screamed and set off on the attack, but Hollow avoided it without problems and hit him twice with greater force until he exploded in a pool of sickening orange liquid.

Despite their boss having been defeated the Vengefly continued to attack Hollow who defeated him immediately and resumed his search. During his exploration of the aerial he found other insects that attempted to attack him but they were weak enemies.

Going forward he found a small indentation in the rocky wall and decided to enter to see what the place was hiding. When he realized that the cave was completely dark, Hollow lit the small lantern, a gift from Ogrim because he claimed that a warrior could not fight in complete darkness and began to descend slowly when he noticed that Vengefly attracted by the dim light white began to scream and attack. Hollow was forced to retreat and nearly fell into the thorns beneath him.

The Vergefly attracted by the light continued to persecute Hollow who immediately eliminated him with his Nail and prepared to jump on the next rock platforms, but once again the light of the lantern attracted several enemies.

He used his pure nail to bounce off the thorns he found underneath him and land on a rock platform, where Vengefly's swarm continued to follow and attack him as they screamed their anger at him .

Hollow thought as he dodged the attacks and then hit another platform. “I have to eliminate them before they hit my lantern. I can't be completely dark. ”He used the nail to bounce on the thorns and then hit the Vengefly and bounce on a safe rock face. After killing the insect, the knight began to climb again until he noticed blue butterflies above a stem that seemed to fly towards the ceiling and then disappear into thin air .

Hollow decided to continue the climb and see where those butterflies led and went to the top and saw that the Blue Butterflies rose to the top and decided to go and investigate.

Hollow began to descend and found himself surrounded by a hundred blue butterflies that rose to the top and seemed to disappear when he tried to touch them. He went down until he touched the ground and then he looked up at the butterflies that were flying upwards and then disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

The knight looked around when he noticed a small insect that was looking at him with curiosity and who asked: - Are you also looking for a perfect place to rest? -.

Hollow shook his head and pointed with his fingers: - No! I'm looking for a cure for the infection. He looked at the little insect in front of him and marked: - You are Grimm ? -.

Joni replied in a surprised voice: - I'm not Grimm! I am Joni! Are you really looking for a remedy against the infection?" Seeing Hollow nod , Joni said in a sad voice: - I too was looking for a remedy by studying Life Blood and creating a blessing of mine to make the most of its benefits. Unfortunately, the liquid produced by Lifeseeds is not used to treat infected insects, but to make them stronger.

Hollow gestured curiously as he watched the blue butterflies dance above their heads: "Are these butterflies also part of your quest?"

Joni shook his head and explained: - Many of the LifeBlood Coccons that I bred and not used for my research have allowed the evolution of Lifeseeds into blue butterflies. Whenever you find blue butterflies it means that you will be close to the LifeBlood Cocoon.-.

Hollow, hearing Joni's answer, try to change the subject and quickly signed with his hands: - Have you by chance noticed any strange insect passing around here or a lantern positioned in one of these caves? I have to know for my research on the cure ... -.

Joni scratched his head with his hand to think and then replied : - It seems to me that in a room hidden by a yielding wall I saw the corpse a strange red insect. Maybe that's what you're looking for ... ".

Hollow thanked him with a bow and was about to leave when Joni stopped him: - Wait! I see that you are determined to find a way to stop the infection ! I would like you to take my blessing ... "And he put a blue amulet in Hollow's hands and continued in a tired voice:" Use it when you need it and it will help you win. "

Hollow thanked again with the signs Joni replied while yawning: - No need to thank me. We all have to help each other, if we really want to save Hallownest .-. Joni yawned again and murmured in a tired voice: - Now I'm sorry, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Goodbye, pale knight.

Hollow couldn't say anything that Joni was completely covered in blue butterflies and when the knight disappeared she found Joni dead body laid on a small altar surrounded by blue butterflies watching over her.

Hollow was tempted to hit Joni's corpse with the Dream Nail, but immediately gave up on that idea and thought as he left Joni at his rest "Thank you very much for your gift" and placed the amulet near the Quirrel map .

When he got out of the cave, Hollow started hitting every suspicious rock with his Nail to find the sagging wall Joni was talking about. His search went on for half an hour in which Hollow was forced to defend himself several times from the attacks of the various infected insects that attacked him without leaving them a respite.

After defeating yet another Vengefly , Hollow started hitting the rock wall again and noticed that cracks had formed and seemed about to collapse.

Hollow hit the wall several times until it gave way and saw the entrance to a cave and immediately entered to continue looking for the lantern that Seer was talking about . He went to a room where there was what remained of a support and decided to continue to the next room to see if there was the insect dressed in red that Joni had talked about.

When he entered the other cave he found the insect Joni was talking about and decided to try to hit him with the Dream Nail and see what would happen. When the Dream Nail hit the corpse of red lights they came out of the corpse and Hollow clearly heard the following word in his mind:

The Lantern ...

Hollow didn't understand but followed the lights that went to the previous room and found a lantern that seemed to recall the red light that he had released from the corpse and thought "Before this lantern was not there ... will it serve to recall Grimm?" and holding his nail more confidently, he began to hit her until she lit a scarlet red flame that lit others in the empty room .

Hollow looked around for Grimm but only heard the sound of an old accordion intoning a cheerful and sinister melody that spread through the air and then saw the scarlet fires go completely out.

Hollow looked around in confusion and thought in panic as he didn't understand what was going on. " Where is Grimm? Did I do something wrong while lighting the flame? Did I come here in vain? " and began to turn around desperately and looking for an insect or another scarlet flame.

The knight continued to look around until he noticed a small red light that passed beside him and headed for the opening where Hollow had entered to reach the lantern room . Hollow decided to follow that little red light and went through Howling Cliffs and trying to avoid the enemies in order not to lose the red light.

The knight did not notice that every time he seemed engaged in fighting a Vengefly or a Husk Bully the light stopped to wait for him and then he began to guide him through the various rock platforms and run in that gray world made only of infected and ruins .

The light launched into the void and Hollow decided to jump too and landed in a deserted cave , where the knight saw Vengefly flying in the distant nza . Hollow did not pay much attention to them and continued to chase the red light that passed through several small tunnels before starting to climb up again and continue his insane run.

Hollow continued to follow her for a while then stopped when she realized she knew that road "It is leading me to DirthMouth ... why?" He noticed that the little red flame had stopped a few meters from him.

The knight decided to continue following the flame, but with greater caution for fear of meeting soldiers sent by his father to look for him and repot him to the White Palace and he noticed how the red flame also slowed his pace. Hollow looked around as he walked the last few meters and then saw the flame disappear below.

However, Hollow did not follow when he noticed in the distance the lights of the small town of DirtMouth and the red lights of what appeared to be an old circus from where the music of an accordion could be heard in the distance.

Hollow thought as he watched the inhabitants of DirtMouth approach the circus tent "And now how do I get close without being seen by the other insects?" and sat up, trying to come up with a plan to go unnoticed or wait for the insects to return to their homes .

Old Tom had managed to get to the City of Tears without problems thanks to the excellent service offered by the Stag , and he hoped to close the matter of the complaint immediately and return immediately to the Crystal Peack , but the appearance of other infected in the City of Tears, he had been confined to a small room to wait until the situation returned to normal.

Tom thought furiously while eating the food that had been kindly offered to him "Damned infection: before it hinders my work at the mine and now it also makes me waste time!" and looking at the portrait of Hollow he thought “Damned you too, damn terrorist! Because of you I am here for waste my time ”and continued to eat and curse Hollow .


	6. Grimm

Hollow remained motionless on the hill for several hours before even the last house turned off his light and was able to go down to finally control the circus whose red flame continued to shine in the dark of night.

The rider ignored the smaller tent and entered the main one, where the music of an accordion was heard and entered before a DirthMouth resident could see it. When he entered he saw an accordion player who as soon as he saw him said in a serious voice : - Mrmm , so it is you who have summoned us. The master is waiting for you.-. And he resumed playing his accordion while keeping Hollow in check.

Hollow activated Dream Nail and used the company 's musician and felt the following thought in his mind

"When flame burns bright inside one's mind . Kin heed the call 'cross lands and time. "

Hollow continued to the central area of the circus as red lights lit up as he passed.

When he got to the center of the stage, drums began to play and red lamps circled on the vault when red smoke appeared just in front of Hollow to make way for an insect right in the center of the stage.

The insect observed Hollow with his crimson eyes and began to speak in a deep voice : - So, it was you who called us. Well met, my friend. Well met. I am Grimm, master of this troupe. " 

Ho llow immediately began to score: - Are you Grimm? I was looking for you and I finally found you .-.

Grimm was surprised and asked in a serious voice : - How were you looking for me? Don't you have access to the lantern to take part in the ritual ? - .

Hollow quickly signed with his hands: - The ritual? I don't know anything! I only knew to turn on the lantern to find you and ask for your help.

Grimm asked in a serious voice : " On the calamity that threatens all insects and this kingdom that still stands on the king's legs?" He turned around and thought as he looked away from Hollow "And that has not yet produced the flames of the nightmare that are needed for the ritual."

The knight noticed that Grimm looked really annoyed as he asked that question and quickly pointed with his fingers: - Yes! My father made your name to find a remedy for the infection that threatens all Hallownest insects.

Grimm commented annoyed: - I am not a doctor, I am only the head of this company and of this circus .-. Grimm g uardò Hollow trying to replicate with sign language and continued with tone arabbiato : - And I hate when other insects tease me! You are able to speak, aren't you? Stop fingering and being dumb and use your voice before I get mad and throw you out of my circus.

Hollow looked at Grimm in surprise and then thought as he bowed his head " Do No Hope ... Do No Think ... Do No Speak. And now even this third ban I had imposed fell on Hallownest's sake . " and began to speak: - I apologize, I didn't want to offend you in any way. I had my good reasons for pretending not to speak. He bowed his head deeply to Grimm.

Grimm calmed down and said in a diplomatic voice : - Apologies accepted! But now I would like to know who made my name and how did you hear about the lantern. -.

The knight explained in a serious voice : - I listened to a conversation between my father and mother. Among the options to solve the problem of infection, they spoke of a last exponent of the Moth Clan and you Grimm. I ran away from the White Palace and found Seer who gave me the Dream Nail and gave me a clue to find you.

Grimm murmured in a low voice: " Apparently the moth clan is almost extinct." Then he returned to focus on Hollow and asked curiously: " Why did you run away from the White Palace?"

Hollow replied sincerely and decisively: " Because I have failed my task and I want to make up for it by driving out the Hallownest infection ." Pale King, my father, would never have allowed me to look for a way to eradicate the infection on my own and that's why I ran away from the building.

Grimm said, Hollow: - You don't looks like to the king of this reign.-.

Hollow said in a serious voice:- I am really his son. His and White Lady.-.

Grimm commented in a harsh voice : - That you are the son of the Pale King can be felt by the stench that emanates. You smell like worm and mud and you're lucky that only a few insects are able to smell such a smell .-. He sniffed again and said, " And you also have a slight aftertaste of root and ..." He stopped when he recognized the smell emanating from Hollow and began to wonder what stupid idea the worm had had to stop Radiance.

Hollow took offense at that statement and replied: " My mother has always said that my father smells the best of all Hallownest." He remembered in the rare moments of pause he saw his parents hugging each other and how his mother often said that the scent of his father helped him to relax .

Hollow remembered the thoughts he had read on that insect at Howling Cliffs and thought, “Now I understand why that infected insect was talking about my smell and wanted to kill me. I have the smelled of my father . "

Grimm replied nauseated: - Of course! Only a root can appreciate the stench of a worm .-.

Hollow replied furiously from that statement : " Instead you smell of sulfur and burnt."

Grimm exclaimed irritably from the young man's words : " Stop discussing this nonsense !" He looked at the knight and theatrically moved a hand in front of the knight: - You have access to the lantern and you have marked your contract with your signature written in your scarlet flame to have your part in the ritual.

Hollow said in a serious voice and reaching out to Grim m : " I accept my part in the ritual, if you help me save Hallownest."

Grimm looked briefly at Hollow and then shook hands: " Well, the deal has been made!" He took a few steps away from the knight and continued: - B rumm, he will show you your accommodation and tomorrow morning I will test your skills here on the stage of my circus .- .

Hollow asked, " Are you sure we can use your circus stage?" There are the curious and the royal guards are looking for me.

Grimm replied in a serious voice : - I have already posted around DirtMouth, the show time and that I don't want spectators during rehearsals. As for the royal guards thought to render unusable the going tion of the Stag of this small town. To get here, the Guards will have to walk the Main Crossboard, am I right? - . Seeing Hollow nod, Grimm continued: " I'll send someone to monitor that area and we'll have time to hide or get you out."

He noticed Brumm with his accordion in his hand and said: - Now go to your room and rest. Tomorrow I will test your skills and see you are worthy to take part in the ritual.

Brumm played a melody as he brought Hollow to his room, then Grimm ordered another circus member who had been hiding between the stages: " Go sabotage the entrance to the Stag station in this small town." He heard a stick pounding on the wood and then a laugh that slowly disappeared.

Grimm rubbed his head after Hollow left the stage and thought, “This was not expected when the attendant placed the Lantern in this realm. Why did that damned worm make my name? " and decided to check the stage and seats to prepare for the show that would inaugurate his "tour" in the realm of Hallownest.

"It seems all right for the show" and began to dance in the middle of the stage, imagining the audience that tomorrow would crowd the stands. He knew that in order to forget about the infection, many insects would take numerous to watch his show and he wanted it to be magnificent.

"Like what my father did ..." Grimm thought, as he remembered his father's last performance, before the ritual was brought to fruition.

He continued to dance, until he was satisfied and then decided to go to sleep thinking about tomorrow, when he would test the skills of the son of the Pale King and thought "And being able to clarify something more about that smell that I felt ".

Grimm returned to his old room where in the center an egg was heated by the scarlet fire and commented in a low voice: - Very little is missing .....-. He touched the egg with his fingertips and murmured: - Soon I will be here , son me or and one day I hope you will become better than the son of the Pale King. "

With that thought Grimm was struck in the face, knowing full well that he will never see his son grow up. And that his first memory will be the ash and the scent of burning from his father's corpse, while the last for Grimm will be the scarlet fire to devour him and consume him from the inside .

This would have been their fate.

Grimm shook his head and after taking a last look and caressing the egg, he went to sleep.

Old Tom kept going around the bed they had been given to spend the night, but he was unable to sleep as his mind was focused on his miners and friends who were continuing to work on Crystal Peak without him.

The old man thought as he tried to keep his eyes closed and to sleep “ I must rest and hope that the problem of the new patients will be solved immediately. Hold on guys, soon your boss will be with you again to guide you " and turned once more in bed.

The next morning, Hollow woke up early to go immediately to the center of the stage to fight, but was stopped by B rumm who said: - Mhhm! The master wants to fight with you to your maximum strength . Go to breakfast first.

Hollow decided to obey that order because he realized he was really hungry and ate voraciously what had been prepared for breakfast.

After breakfast, Hollow reached the stage where he found Grimm waiting for him and saw B rumm in the distance with a female insect wearing a strange mask on his face.

Brumm asked in a serious voice, addressing precisely the insect: - Why are you here, Divine? Didn't you have to stay in your tent to sell tickets for tonight's show ? - .

Divine replied while holding between the paws of the strange food that began to chew: - Still early to open the ticket office. Then I wanted to see who has summoned us and see how long it will take the Master to defeat him.

Grimm scrounged his fingers and lanterns that light up the stage entirely : - Are you ready to show me your skills on this stage that ready to welcome our dance? -.

Hollow didn't reply but pulled out his Pure Nail ready to fight and Grimm bowed to him.

Hollow seemed to move towards him, so much so that Grimm raised his head slightly with eyes full of anger and Divine commented in a cheerful voice : - Now he will anger the boss with his rudeness. -. She beats all paws all frantic because he loved to see Grimm furious against those who showed rude and disrespectful to him.

Hollow stopped while remembering that when an opponent bows either before or after the fight, they must always reciprocate with another bow.

The knight immediately bowed and Grimm assumed a quieter expression, while Divine commented disappointed: - What a pity ... -. Brumm instead let out a sigh of relief.

Grimm raised his head and immediately disappeared to reappear behind Hollow and attack him and the knight immediately stopped the attack with his Pure Nail.

Grimm disappeared again to appear on the other side of the arena and summoned two fire bats and Hollow threw Shining Daggers to block the attack of the circus master. Grimm smiled and disappeared to appear behind Hollow to launch another bat of fire that hit him on the shoulders. 

Hollow turned and tried to hit Grimm from behind, but Grimm disappeared to appear high and wrapping himself in his cloak he launched himself into the attack of Hollow who immediately used the Dash to avoid the attack and Grimm transformed his cloak into a spear with which he attempted to hit Hollow who teleports further back not to be hit.

Grimm disappeared again into a red cloud to appear in the middle of the stage and to make thorns appear where Hollow was hit in full and when the knight disappeared he tried to hit Grimm, but he was faster and disappeared again.

The circus master appeared again in the middle of the arena and raised his right arm along with the cloak and Hollow attempted to attack him, but Grimm sprang forward and hit Hollow and then jumped into the air and launched five fireballs as he disappeared.

Hollow managed to avoid the scarlet fire and again Grimm appeared from above to attack it again and Hollow dashed back and managed to attack it, before jumping and avoiding the next attack.

Once again Grimm appeared in the center of the stage, but this time in the air and he swelled starting to emit fireballs, which Hollow dodged by jumping and when he saw that Grimm had concluded the attack he launched Shining Daggers against Grimm hitting him.

Grimm disappeared into red smoke to appear next to Knight and launch a direct attack again, but this vaulted Hollow you teleport behind Grimm and launched by a vacuum-based attack.

Grimm thought as he jumped pe r dodge "As I thought that third smell that I felt belonged to the void ..." and threw five balls of fire before disappearing and reappearing at the center of the ring.

Hollow seemed about to attack when Grimm bowed back to him again and realized that the fight was over.

Divine complained to Grumm: - What a pity they have already finished! And I who still wanted to have fun ... I'll have to go back to the ticket office. -. He ate the last piece of his snack before leaving Grumm alone.

Grimm raised his head and said in a serious voice : " Apart from a few burrs, you fight really well, knight." But let me give you some advice: fighting is like a dance, you have to imagine your opponent as your partner and react accordingly to his moves. So it will be easier to dodge and then make a counterattack to do them more damage . -. He took a theatrical pause and continued: - I also recommend that you improve the spell you showed me, perhaps increasing the daggers you cast.

Hollow took another bow and said, " I thank you for your advice." Can I take part in the ritual? - . He seemed to hear someone laughing from behind the big top, but was immediately distracted by Brumm who started playing his accordion.

Grimm replied smiling: - Of course! I can tell you that you are one of the best knights I have ever seen in Hallownest.-.

Hollow shook his head and said in a negative and sad tone : - I don't know! I am a failure as a Knight and as a Vessel. Hallownest could already be saved from the infection and you would have saved yourself the trip to this kingdom.

Grimm repeated in surprise: " Vessel?" Then he asked in a more serious tone : - What do you mean? What was your father's plan ? - .

Hollow explained the whole story to Grimm and then concluded in a sad and sad voice : - And because of my inability to be a Pure Vessel, which now Hallownest is in danger of being completely destroyed. Grimm began to laugh and Hollow asked in a bitter voice : "Are you laughing at my inability?"

Grimm shook his head and explained in a serious voice : - I don't laugh at you, my friend! I laugh at your father's crazy plan. Did he really think of creating a being without emotion and thoughts to seal the infection inside ? Ridiculous! perhaps only the artificial creatures, perhap,s have the skills required by your father, but let him say that his plan would only delay the destruction of the Hallownest kingdom by a couple of years. Don't consider yourself a failure because you still have a chance to find a real remedy.-.

Hollow said in a sad voice : " But ..."

Grimm continued to speak in a serious voice : - Furthermore, even the void itself is capable of feeling feelings. Pain, anger and sadness swim in its black sea and its tentacles, perhaps the Pale King had to study better the ancient civilization that once inhabited Hallownest and adored emptiness.

The knight asked in a serious voice : " Was there an even older one here in Hallownest?"

Grimm nodded: " Yes, but it has been completely annihilated by the same entity that created the infection." He didn't ask the question to Hollow who immediately replied: - There are three things that you hate, and one of these is precisely the emptiness and the people who adored him . One day I will tell you a story, but not now .-.

Hollow was amazed by the knowledge that Grimm had and thought "Now I understand, this is why my father wanted to turn to him to find an alternative solution"

Grimm snapped his fingers to turn off the lamps and said, " Now, I advise you to go back to your quarters." We have to rehearse for our show and we cannot risk someone seeing you.

Hollow nodded and when he left the stage, Brumm asked: " What do you think, master?"

Grimm replied, " What I said to the prince." But now we have to focus on preparing the show. We must show ourselves to the people of Hallownest as a normal circus. Then he thought with a smile "It may have been a failure for the Pale King's crazy plan, but it will be an excellent tool to extend the life of Nightmare's heart" and immediately began rehearsing for the show tonight.


	7. Between births and nightmares

Evening arrived and many insects who lived in DirtMouth approached the entrance to the Grimm circus, waiting for the opening show.

An old man grumbled aloud as he observed the circus from outside: - I don't trust them! They suddenly appeared in this small town and the next day we find our Stag station is no longer in operation. -.

A leaf insect approached the elder and replied: "And why should they have damaged their business in this way?" I don't think anyone from other parts of the kingdom wants to cross the Main Crossboard and risk being attacked by an infected person to watch a show. It must have been a crazed infected who destroyed the station, committing suicide.

A ladybug agreed: - Exactly! Just as it appears that the infected caused damage to Crystal Peak.

The leaf insect asked curiously: "Really?" Who gave you this news? -.

The ladybug replied: - A Menderbug of which I have a close friendship. He told me that someone destroyed the mine and that when the miners make the tunnels safe again he will have to go to Crystal Peak to fix the broken signs.

The leaf insect concluded in a sad tone: "I hope the King will find a solution to the problem of the infected."

The old insect muttered instead: - Anyway I hope their stay here is short. I have a house right behind their circus and yesterday I heard an accordion playing until late.-. And continuing to mumble he returned home.

The two insects chuckled before they too entered the circus to watch the show.

The crowd of insects continued to speak in the stands, until they heard the sound of the drums and Brumm began to play his accordion and the chandeliers began to dance releasing red flames.

A red smoke appeared in the center of the stage and Grimm made his appearance along with the applause of the inhabitants of DirtMouth.

Grimm bowed to the spectators and when he got up he began to speak aloud: - Citizens of the Kingdom of Hallownest and the country of DirtMouth, I welcome you to my circus. I am Grimm, head of this company and I hope that my show will cheer you up and make me forget your problems. He took another bow and disappeared again into the red smoke and again the spectators applauded.

And then the show began that Grumm opened by playing a long song with his accordion while extras performed, but the centerpiece of the show came with Grimm's number.

Grimm came to the center of the stage and started dancing together with a torch with a red flame. He began to twirl and make numbers, while he masterfully rotated the torch without affecting the flame in any way and towards the end of his number he threw himself up and used the flame to bring up three bats of fire, which became columns and after petals of fire with which Grimm ended with last dance steps and stopped in the center of the stage.

The audience remained silent and then exploded in a long applause that lasted for ten minutes and some shouted: - Bis, we want an encore ... -.

When the applause ended, Grimm said raising his arms and looking at the audience : - Thank you for your applause. Liet or that the show away liked it. I invite you to come back tomorrow for a new show. He bowed and said, "I wish you goodnight." And he left the stage disappearing again.

Some members of the audience emitted some disappointed verses, while others began to comment enthusiastically on the show and that they would almost certainly come back to see it again. The happiest ones were definitely the children who started trying to imitate some and moves that Grimm had made during the show.

Grimm returned to his room followed by Divine who exclaimed: - The show was a real success.

Grimm said while pouring something to drink: "Your contribution was also important as was the rest of the staff." He glanced quickly at the egg and saw that it had started to move .

Grimm dropped the glass to keep it shattered into a thousand pieces and immediately went to the egg which continued to move more frequently.

Brumm commented in a strange voice, as he saw the egg move with more force and the scarlet flame go out: - Apparently there we are ... -.

The egg was starting to crack and Grimm came closer to not miss even a moment of the moment when his son's face would break the shell.

There was a crack and then the shell breaking in front of Grimm's muzzle and then a small, ringing voice: - Nya! -. And a small volts or white tocc are to Grimm, while the egg exploded into a thousand pieces.

Gently Grimm took the boy between his paws and murmured in a low voice: "Welcome, my son!" He gently touched with caresses his head.

Divina exclaimed: - Congratulations, Boss! -.

Grimm murmured: "Thanks." He turned his attention to Grimm and ordered him: - Play a song with your accordion to make my son fall asleep. And with extreme gentleness Grimm placed his little boy inside a chrysalis of scarlet fire .

: - How do you order, Chief.-. Grum said he started playing an old lullaby and when he finished playing it both he and Divine left father and son alone .

Little Grimm let out a long yawn, while his father gently stroked his cheek.

Grimm said: - Goodnight, my little one ...-. Then he turned to see both Grimmkin Novice and Master curiously observing the new born.

The Grimmkin Master advanced towards Grimm and said in a low voice: "We are ready to begin the harvest for the ritual."

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "Do you think this kingdom has fallen into ruin or died ?" Or that it is nat and fiamm and sufficient for the ritual? -.

Gimmkin Master shook his head, and then the Novice asked: "How should we act in this situation, master?"

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "There are three options before us and each of them will depend on how the war between Pale King and Radiance will go." That name "Radiance" was repeated with anger and hatred by both Novice and Master acolytes.

Grimm waited for everyone to calm down before continuing to speak: - The first option is for Radiance to win and this kingdom will fall into ruin and so we can gather the essence we need for the ritual. The second is that Radiance is killed and therefore the Heart of the Nightmare can once again regain control over the entire Kingdom of Dreams, as it was in the past and perhaps recover its ancient splendor . -. All the Grimmkins began frantically beating the stick at that news.

Grimm glanced furiously at everyone because they were causing the noise and threatening to wake his son up and when he saw that they had all calmed down , he finished his speech: - But there is also a negative option or the third: this situation of stall can last weeks, months or even a year and we can't wait long for the ritual. For this I will send one of you to place a new lantern, in an almost ruined kingdom. We must evaluate each option to better serve the Nightmare's heart.-.

The Grimmkin novice asked again: "What if the prince decides to destroy the lantern?"

Grimm replied immediately with a serious tone: - He won't! He is convinced that I can help him save his kingdom.-. He looked at his son sleeping in the chrysalis and concluded: "Now, leave me alone with my son." The Grimmkin disappeared leaving Grimm alone.

Grimm sighed and approached his son who continued to sleep peacefully in his chrysalis of fire and again he touched with caresses his cheek with tenderness, one last time before going to sleep.

The Pale King was surrounded by so many white eggs , and looked forward to that ques you are hatched in order to know his children. The King felt the eggs move and approached curious to see who will be the first child to come out.

Pale King reached for the white shell which began to change color becoming completely black and a liquid of the same color that covered the entire room.

Pale King looked down when he saw that black ghosts came out of the black eggs looking at him with anger and hatred and tentacles appeared from the black floor, which seemed about to attack him.

Pale King ignored the vacuum, but continued to look at what he had done to his children and on their hatred and said, as he moved toward them - I know it's useless to ask you to forgive me and you are right in volervi revenge on me . I should have stopped understanding that what I was doing was horrendous and wrong. I should have immediately understood that my plan was crazy and let you be born and live normally away from emptiness and infection. He felt the ghosts of the void emitting furious verses towards him.

The king then turned his attention to the void and spreading his arms he said: - You came here to kill me, didn't you? Well take my life well, and in return please allow my children to live a normal life as insects in this kingdom. It opened them an alternative way in which they can evade my seal, please .-. And he took another step into the void ready to die for them.

The void, however, began to thin and made Hollow appear who was a prisoner of his tentacles and the Pale King shouted with all his might: - No! Don't take it away, please! Take me and let it go! Take me and free my children from the madness of my plan! Please!-. He stretched out his arms to grab Hollow, but the emptiness began to drag him into his darkness, while the ghosts also began to disappear.

Pale King continued to run to reach his son, but the emptiness made Hollow disappear completely and he found himself screaming desperately: - Please, at least let him stay with me ... -.

The Pale King opened his eyes and found himself lying in his bed with his face completely wet with tears. The fact that it was only a nightmare did not reassure him but made him fall even more into a state of sadness and fear.

The King got out of bed and leaving the White Lady quiet in his rest, left his room to go to the terrace. On the way to the Pale King that place seemed full of circular saws, spears and brambles that wanted to block his path and that represented his pain, his faults and his fears.

When fina l mind reached the terrace, Pale King sat with his back against the railing and took the old Nail Hollow and began to rock him as if he were. Once again the King began to cry and began to repeat incessantly: - Please, give it back to me! Get him back to me! I ask you for forgiveness! But please, at least he will come back to me. and continued until he fell asleep exhausted.

There was an hour before dawn and Dry ya was on his watch and noticed the Pale King sitting near the railing and holding Hollow's old Nail in his arms and thought as he punched the wall "I can't do nothing to help my kingdom and my king! What is the use of being one of the Five Great Knights? ". He decided not to disturb the King and continue his tour of the White Palace.

Hollow was walking along the long corridors of the royal palace towards his throne room and when he entered he found only the infection and the corpses of his parents.

Hollow jumped out of bed and thought "It was just a nightmare ..." He put a hand on his face and tried to calm down with long and deep breaths.

Once calmed, the knight decided to check his Dream Nail and the essence he had obtained once and thought “It is not a good thing! I have to talk to Grimm and find a way to get out of the circus without being recognized and check the DirtMouth cemetery. He got to his feet and decided to go to breakfast first, before looking for Grimm.

Midwife waited in the dark to receive new visits and new food in the hospital in his den. In a few days so many new things had arrived in DeepNest that his hunger was increasing day by day, but few prey reached his den.

One of the news that had most attracted or was that Herrah had received a message from the Pale King in which he said it was no longer needed for his role as Dreamer. The DeepNest sovereign had immediately sent a response message to the King talking about Hornet and if the Pale King had an alternative plan to stop the infection since this had failed.

Midwire muttered in a low voice: - So much news and so little food to satisfy my stomach ... -.

He heard noises coming from the entrance of his den and Midwire hoped that it was a substantial snack and then he saw Princess Hornet appear followed by three little Weaverlings and said: - Oh, our little princess together with her three Weaverlings. . He reached over to look at her and asked, "What do I owe this visit to?" Do you want news from outside the Deepnest? -.

Hornet replied while showing some food he had brought with her: "I brought you a snack in exchange for news."

Midwire immediately took the food and while holding it between his paws: - Thank you for your gift. News, yes! It seems that Pale King, your father, has not yet found another way to stop the infection and is trying hard to contain the infection. And it seems that a circus has arrived in DirtMouth.-.

Hornet asked interestedly: "A circus?" The three little Weaverlings kept jumping around

Midwire began to nibble on his cues no and replied: - Yes! They say he appeared suddenly and without any of the inhabitants of DirtMouth being aware of his presence.

Hornet said in a low voice, "I'd like to see u a circus show." I only heard about it from my father ... -.

Midwire said in a serious voice: - I doubt your mother will let you go ... the Stag station seems impractical and the infected are circulating everywhere and you are still ... -.

Hornet exclaimed: "I know very well that I am still a child, but I want to help my mother." I want to protect insects from infection.

Midwire said with his mouth full: "Your time to fight has not yet come, princess. You must grow and train again ."

Hornet exclaimed in disappointment as she walked away from Midwire followed by the Weaverlings: - If we continue like this there will be nothing more to protect. And I want to do my part ...-. He gave a short greeting to Midwire before leaving with the three Weaverlings who kept jumping and chasing Hornet.

Tom was having breakfast when one of the city guards entered his room and one of them said : - You are lucky! Hegemol has decided to listen to your story about the terrorist who devastated Crystal Peak. So you can go back to your mine tonight.

Old Tom got up from the table and exclaimed: - it's good news. I couldn't stay away from work for one more day! My collaborators are doing everything possible to resume production immediately and my supervision cannot be missing.

The guard exclaimed: "He will be arriving soon ... continue your breakfast calmly."

Old Tom exclaimed: "Thank you so much for your kindness ..." And he immediately went back to breakfast.


	8. Important information

When the Pale King opened his eyes he realized that he was still on the terrace and that he still held Hollow's old Nail in his arms.

The King tiredly got to his feet and left Hollow's old Nail in place to wash his face with fresh water.

When the Pale King saw his reflection he found himself in front of a pathetic and tired insect that did not resemble a King or the divine figure with whom described his people .

Immediately the King dipped his hands in the cold water and began to wash his face several times and when the Pale King looked at his face in the reflection of the water he did not find it changed at all.

Pale King sighed tiredly before holding on to the fountain with one hand, while the other struck the water with force and anger.

Pale King thought as he wiped his face "I can't give in I'm the King of Hallownest! It would be like hurting my children, my wife and all the insects that trust me again. I can't do this to him too , I must try to be a good king for everyone . I have chosen to become king! To wear the crown with all the weight it entails. I will endure tiredness and pain by holding my head up until I save my people from infection. I will only allow myself the night to suffer from my sins and my pain. "

Immediately the King left the bathroom to go immediately to the throne room and resume his work.

Alfred came up to him and asked in a worried voice: "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

Pale King nodded and said calmly, "Get me a cup of coffee and bring it to the throne room." I have a lot of work to do -.

Alfred took a short bow and cast a last worried glance at his King before going to the kitchen to prepare what had been requested of him.

Hegemol walked in the alleys of the City of Tears as he looked around with a watchful air to check that there were no new infected around.

As he walked, Hegemol thought back to when the Kingdom was a quiet place and gave himself half an hour's rest at Blue Lake. Sometimes to look at the landscape he fell asleep in a deep sleep and several times he had been scolded by Dryya and that if he continued in this way he would have lost the money and also the armor.

"Someday those days will come back ..." thought the knight who had decided to focus on the case of some collapses that occurred at Crystal Peak. When he read that case, Hegemol had decided to investigate personally why his instincts had suggested it.

Hegemol entered the room where old Tom was staying and said, "I'm here!"

Old Tom came out of his room, running and exclaimed: - You are finally here! thanks for agreeing to investigate my case.

Hegemol said in a serious voice: - Tell me everything! I'm here to listen to your story. -.

Old Tom began to tell: - We were working on the mine when we hear a loud roar and the structures that begin to collapse. Luckily there were no victims and three of my miners saw the guilty insect and made this portrait of him. And immediately he showed it to Hegemol.

Hegemol looked at the portrait carefully and then his mind screamed "The Prince! We finally have a trace of his ... "and immediately he took old Tom comfortably to be able to transport him more easily and without breaking the portrait.

Old Tom surprised by Hegemol's reaction, asked in confusion: "Are we already chasing the culprit?"

Hegemol left the room and starting to run he replied: - Let's go to the White Palace. You have to report what he told me to the King. Immediately he got on the street and started running to reach the palace as quickly as possible.

Old Tom screamed in fright and surprise: - From the King ?! I can't show myself so dirty before the king! Please, let me take a shower first ... -.

Hegemol ignored the old miner's protests and tried to accelerate his run even further, while the rain continued to fall incessantly.

When Hollow entered the stage he noticed that Grimm was taking care of the set up for the new evening show helped by Divine, while Brumm rehearsed a new melody.

Hollow called him: - Grimm! -.

Grimm turned and Hollow looked in amazement at the small black , gray and white grub that slept blissfully holding his father's neck . The knight noticed that the boy and Grimm looked very alike and imagined that it was his son.

Grimm said in a dry, furious voice: "Lower your voice!" My son has just fallen asleep.

Hollow lowered his voice and apologized to Grimm: - Excuse me, I didn't know your son was with you ... -.

Grimm looked down at his little boy and said: "he came out of the egg, after the show last night."

Hollow thought "egg ..." An image of a black egg completely wrapped in darkness appeared in his mind, but he immediately pushed that image away and asked curiously: - And yours ... -.

Grimm not letting Hollow's question end: - she died when we were in the previous kingdom after laying the egg. Are you done with private questions? What do you want from me?-. Grimm knew that what he had told Hollow was a lie, the egg that gives birth to the Grimmchild is shaped using a part of him and a part from the same flame of the nightmare that come together creating the egg.

The knight continued in a low voice: "I wanted to discuss a small problem with you."

Grimm sighed and thought, "I am not paid to babysit or give advice. I have to think about my son, the circus and the ritual "and said if : - What's your problem? -.

Hollow showed the Dream Nail to Grimm and began to explain : - I can't always be hidden here! I have to continue my search for absences, if I want the Dream Nail to wake up, if I want to have a chance to save Hallownest ..-.

Grimm thought, “It is not enough just to awaken the real power of the Dream Nail to save the kingdom. You don't have enough power to kill her and not even your father in your original form has succeeded ... "and then he asked while checking his son: - And where is the problem? You can go out and go around Hallownest and use my circus to hide.

Hollow explained in a serious voice- I can't go out with my old cloak. More than once because of my horns I lost my hood and since they are looking for me I cannot yet afford this luxury.

Divine intervened and exclaimed observing Hollow: - With horns and a head like this, it doesn't surprise me ... how do you manage to balance? -.

Hollow asked in a puzzled voice: "Why should I have a balance problem ?"

Grimm whispered to Divine in a low voice: "And you haven't seen his father ..." Then he returned with attention to Hollow and said: - You must find a disguise that makes you unrecognizable and that especially hides those horns ... ". The master of the circus began to think of a disguise, while gently stroking the head of his son, who continued to sleep blissfully.

Grimm thought about it for about ten minutes then whispered something Divine who commented enthusiastically: - You had an exceptional idea, boss. I immediately go to work and by the end of the show he will be ready.

Hollow asked, "What costume was Divine talking about?"

Grimm said in a serious voice, "You'll see him after the show." Now go back to your room and continue practicing with your Nail.-.

Hollow returned to his room, while Grimm turned his gaze to his little one who emitted a slight: - Nya ... -. As he moved to make himself more comfortable and continue his sleep undisturbed.

Dryya was walking down the corridor in front of the throne room when she saw Hegemol running in the opposite direction while holding an old miner insect that was compulsively agitating.

The cavalier felt that her colleague of arms had discovered something and decided to hear from outside the throne room.

Hegemol placed Old Tom in front of the Pale King and the White Lady and ordered in a firm and gentle voice: - Show the King what you have shown me and afterwards tell everything you know. He noticed that the old man was trembling with fear and still kept his muzzle down on the ground.

Pale King asked as he watched the miner sitting on the ground: "Hegemol why did you bring this miner here?" I know about the Crystal Peak accident, is there anything else I need to know? -.

Old Tom looked up and he was looking for the first time the King and Queen to be so close and thought, "I the King looks to idols dedicated to him and his face matches that of the description: Bright and bell issimo " and immediately he looked down and began to tremble stronger than before.

Hegemol repeated in a gentle voice to old Tom: - Please show that portrait you showed me . Don't be afraid of the King and Queen.

Old Tom raised his head slightly and obeyed Hegemol's order and showed the portrait of the culprit of the various collapses at Crystal Peak and stopped talking and still could not understand why that terrorist was so important to show it to the two sovereigns of Hallownest.

The Pale King looked at the portrait and then shouted in a loud and worried voice: "Where is it you saw it?" Is it located at Crystal Peak? -. The White Lady put her hand on that of her husband to calm him.

Old Tom wondered why the King was so worried about that terrorist, but just answered the Pale King's question: "I didn't see him, your majesty!" After the collapse, three of my miners saw him come out of Crystal Peak and escape to the Main Crossboard. From that road he could have taken any direction, but I feel I can exclude that he went to DirtMouth.-.

Pale King put his hand on his forehead and exclaimed: "Excluding the country of DirtMouth, he could have gone anywhere in the kingdom." And he asked Tom again: "Did something special happen at Crystal Peak in the days before?" He wanted to understand why his son had gone to that very place after escaping from the White Palace.

Old Tom replied in a sincere voice: - Except for the few cases of infection that have slowed down the work, I would say no.

Pale King rubbed his forehead and said calmly, while addressing the White Lady : "So nothing strange happened that could give our son a clue to find a cure for the infection."

White Lady added in a worried voice, as she shook her husband's hand: - And we don't even know what direction it might have taken after leaving the Cristal Peak. At least we have a clue.

Old Tom stopped when he heard that word from the King and mentally repeated "Our son ... find the cure ..." and then he cried mentally as he began to tremble again with fear "I called the Prince of Hallownest a terrorist ! Luckily my language refrained from using that term before the king or now I would be dead! " and he began to imagine many versions of his execution.

The old man's mind was immediately overwhelmed by other thoughts "A prince ... Hallownest has his heir to the throne, a hope for his future despite this terrible period. A brave prince who is trying to help his people defeat the cure. "

The old miner bowed deeply to the two sovereigns and said in a regretful voice: - I'm sorry I am no more useful than that ... -.

The Pale King shook his head and replied: "You gave us at least one clue to find him." He glanced at Hegemol and said in a serious voice: - Entrust a small escort to this miner to return him safetely, when he wishes to come back to Crystal Peak .

Hegemol made a slight bow and said: "It will be done, your majesty!"

Old Tom murmured in a sad voice: - Thank you, your majesty ... -. Now he was beginning to feel guilty for calling the prince the term "terrorist" when he was actually looking for a solution for his people.

The miner stood up to follow Hegemol, when he heard the White Lady turn directly to the Pale King and say in a low voice: "We have a clue to find him ... he is our only son left."

At those words, old Tom felt a shiver of pain and sadness at the words of the queen and stopped.

Hegemol asked worriedly: "Do you feel bad?" Do you want me to carry you on your back to the Stag station? -.

Old Tom said in a strange voice: - No! There is I can walk ... too much emotion to meet the king up close, can play bad jokes.

Hegemol apologized in a mortified voice: - I'm sorry I brought you that way to the King and Queen ... -.

Old Tom replied as he accelerated his pace to exit the throne room: - We are in full emergency with an infection that is devastating the kingdom and with a missing prince. Your behavior was dictated by the emergency of finally having a clue. So don't worry-.

Hegemol exclaimed: "I will personally accompany you to the Stag station. It will be my way of making me forgive you ."

Old Tom muttered in a serious voice: "Just don't pick me up." 

Dryya waited for old Tom to leave the throne room to enter herself and bow before the two sovereigns and say in a serious and convinced voice: - Your majesty, I am here to ask for your permission to leave.

The two sovereigns looked confused and the Pale King asked: - Why do you want to leave the White Palace right now? -.

Dryya replied in a serious and determined voice: _ I want to go in search of the ... prince. Assign me the mission to bring him back here to the Palace. With my skill I am sure I can catch him and repot him here in the building. Please allow yourself permission to leave for the mission .-.

Pale King looked at the White Lady who after a few minutes said in a serious voice: - I give you my blessing to leave for this mission. Bring it back here! -.

Dryya leaned even deeper and said: _ Thank you. I promise that I will accomplish this mission even at the cost of my life. He got to his feet and immediately left the throne room to leave the White Palace immediately after.

The two rulers looked at the image of Hollow that old Tom had left in the throne room, while Dryya was already moving away to reach Crystal Peak, where he would begin his search.


	9. Madame Purple

When  the second show ended and the spectators left the circus, Hollow entered the stage and found Divine holding a large sack in his hand and asked curiously: "  Is there my disguise inside that sack?"

Divine replied: - Yes!  Go immediately to try it in the dressing room.  And he made a kind of  red  curtain appear  , where Hollow  could put on his disguise.

Hollow immediately entered the dressing room and when he opened the sack he exclaimed in surprise: - What?! -. And Divine couldn't help but burst out laughing.

A miner shouted enthusiastically when he saw old Tom go back into the main cave: - Chief Tom is back! -. All the miners gave up on the last jobs they were doing before going to sleep to meet their boss.

The deputy approached the Old Tom and said in a serious voice: - We have  either  completed the work of repairing and making safe of some galleries, while for the machines  are still having problems to let him ripartire.-.

Old Tom said in a tired and still upset voice from the meeting with the king: - Excellent ... -.

Ruby asked anxiously: "Have you discovered anything about the beautiful insect that did damage to the mine?"

Old Tom looked at the miners then said in a tired voice: "Tomorro ... now I just want to go to sleep." He heard some miners complaining, but scolded him but went directly to his room to rest.

Pale King was returning to his bedroom, when he heard the sound of a music box coming from Hollow's old bedroom and immediately entered finding the White Lady sitting on the chair, while looking at the empty cradle.

Pale King looked at the empty cradle and thought back to the first days in which Hollow had slept in that room together with the music of the music box, which he had made with his own hands  and  then inserted the melody that had  composed the melody  for  their children  ,  and sometimes he watched him from afar for several minutes  before returning to his room.  Sometimes the White Lady s  i  sat on the chair and remained beside Hollow for several hours before bedtime, and every time he saw that scene Pal  and King had felt the weight of his actions and of his faults always weigh more on his heart  and  to become too attached to the knight  .

White Lady sighed and asked  : "Do you want to remain even now that it's gone?"

Pale King approached his wife and answered only with a simple: - No ... -. He sat next to her and looked at the crib where Hollow had slept when he was a child.-.

White Lady asked in a calm and clear voice, as she was holding her husband in her arms: "Why have you always been watching us from afar?"

Pale King sighed  and replied as he let himself go to a moment of rest in his wife's arms: - I was afraid that if I lived that family moment I would be tied to him too much. When I was stupid, wasn't I? -.

The White Lady ran him  in a sweet voice, while continuing to pamper her husband: - Both stupid, dear! Both guilty of our decisions.  I told you that you have to share that weight with me  . -.

Pale King muttered in a low voice  : - I wish I had more time to study the Void ... I probably would have found a different solution and today there would have been many more cots in this room. And in his mind he added "If only I had been stronger than her ... today there would be no infection and all our children would be  alive ....  . "

White Lady  said as she stroked the tired and aching face of her husband: - You will  have  to  go  to rest ... you are sleeping too little these days.

Pale King shook his head and retorted: - I can't rest for now! I still have to work and ... -.

White Lady then said in  a serious voice: "  Then I will stay awake with you to make sure that you will go to rest afterwards."

Pale King looked up  at his wife and replied: "You don't need to stay with me!" I promise you that afterwards I will join you to rest for at least a few hours. He held a yawn and tried to remove his tired expression from his face.

The White Lady shook her head and replied in a firm and serious voice: - No, I will be close to you and help you finish your work. When we got married we swore that we would overcome any adversity together, right? And I want to help you ... -. She kissed her husband on the forehead.

Pale King murmured nostalgically: - Our wedding, the happiest day of my life ... -. 

It went so well  , except for  complicated  relationships with Deepnest, and when preparations for hatching had begun, the first cases of the infection had appeared and from there everything had gotten worse. His reign and happiness  had begun to disintegrate before his eyes and any decision made had proved difficult.

Pale King looked at his wife and said: "I give in on your terms ..." He received a kiss from the White Lady.

The White Lady  stood up with the Pale King in her arms: "Well!"

Pale King asked, embarrassed: "Do I need to carry me up to my office?" He hoped that none of his knights saw him in those conditions.

White Lady replied quietly: - Yes! -. and that answer was enough for the Pale King to take away any form of protest.

The White Lady gave another kiss to the Pale King before leaving the bedroom and going to the King's study.

Grimm looked at the dressing room and asked Divine: "Still not going out of the dressing room?"

Divine smiled again and replied: -  No! He must have been quite upset by the choice you made, boss ... -.

Brumm came in then on stage while  he pretended to be exercised  to see, what Grimm  had  devised to make Hollow could leave the circus to continue his quest for  absences.

They waited a few minutes and then a Shaman Snail dressed in clothes belonging to the members of the Grimm circus came out of the dressing room. Brumm stopped playing as he watched the shaman, while Divine was unable to hold back a chuckle.

Hollow asked in a plaintive voice as he arranged the fake snail shell on his head better: "Why did you choose this among all the insects?" 

Grimm explained in a serious voice: - Because the snail's shell is perfect for hiding your huge horns and since you know how to use magic it will be easier to look like a Shaman Snail. So don't complain about my choice.

Hollow sighed and tried to settle the shell better so as not to disturb his horns too much and said in a surrendered tone: "If it's the only way to go unnoticed ..." Meanwhile Brumm had resumed playing his melody.

Grimm concluded in a serious tone: - I advise you to start your search from the DirtMouth cemetery, maybe there you will find  the essence you need.

The knight nodded and immediately left the stage using the Dash to make sure that such a large shell did not make him lose his balance while moving quickly or even worse hindered him while fighting.

Hollow moved his Pure Nail and tried a few attacks and then thought satisfied “I can fight normally even with this shell. Great!".

The rider came out of the circus and immediately went to the cemetery, finding  the small town completely deserted  and without any guard who was patrolling the s  trade and without problems reached the place recommended by Grimm.

Hollow entered the cemetery and saw in the distance a cicada dressed in a long and precious purple dress and waving a fan of the same color. 

The knight approached the cicada and asked, "My lady, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

The purple lady looked up at Hollow and  asked in a hopeful voice: "Do you see me?" You can also hear my song, can't you? -

Hollow noticed that the creature before him  was a ghost and replied: - Yes, but because I can ... -.

The cicada commented enthusiastically: - Excellent! Finally I will have a spectator  after a  long time  since my last show  ! Make yourself comfortable that soon Madame Purple will start singing.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - I'm sorry, Madame! But I'm looking for something and I can't hear your song.-. He took a short bow and decided to move towards the end of the cemetery to see if he could find what he was looking for.

The knight took a few steps before finding himself blocked by a purple barrier and Madame Purple said in a serious voice  : - I will not allow you to leave! Now that I've found someone who can hear my song again, I won't let you go. You will remain here to hear the song of Madame Viola forever. -. He made a long melodious sound with his voice, while the cemetery lit up with purple lights.

Hollow looked  at the purple specter and prepared to fight, while Madame Purple started singing:

_ Where's my audience? _

_ Where's my stage? _

_ Why no one appreciates my art anymore? _

_ Where has the joy of hearing a song gone? _

Hollow saw purple notes appearing around him and immediately avoided them, then a treble clef appeared which exploded into a thousand pieces and the knight was struck by one of the fragments. Madame Purple approached Hollow and began attacking him. Hollow parried the blow and immediately struck Madame Purple, who twirled to get away.

The purple cicada smiled and started singing again with his melodious voice:

_ Ever since the dream became light _

_ Nobody believes in art and music anymore _

_ Nobody finds comfort in a beloved song _

_ Is that why you ignore my voice now? _

Once again musical notes appeared from various points which Hollow avoided with the dash and tried to get closer to Madame Purple in order to attack her and again the treble clef appeared, but this time Hollow hit him  with the Soul Daggers to make him move away and explode away from him.

Hollow avoided Madame Purple's fan before hitting the cicada with several strokes of her Pure Nail, before the latter disappeared emitting a clear sound.

The whole cemetery seemed to become an entire score where notes began to run on three levels towards Hollow  , who was hit several times.

Madame Purple reappeared in front of him again and tried to hit him with her fan, but Hollow waited for his move to step back and hit her with his Soul Daggers. 

Madame Purple  took her song:

_ Why did you condemn me to oblivion? _

_ My voice doesn't deserve to be remembered? _

_ My voice will give you relief from the light _

_ I am here, but the stage is empty  _

_ And together with my reason for existing ... _

The farther the song went on and the sadder it became the more the notes started to move quickly and appear from every side of the cemetery, so much so that Hollow could not avoid them all  and the  treble  clef exploded faster, so much so that Hollow used teleportation for  King Madame's  hits  Purple with the Soul Dagger several times.

Madame Purple moved her fan in front of Hollow and declared: - Not everyone can resist my song and my dance.  Instead you are continuing to dance with me. It's time to move on to the final part of the song. He pulled out the second fan and started singing again

_ Why do you ignore a voice you once loved?  _

_ It hurts here in the heart _

_ Hear my desperate song _

_ Miserable me!  _

_ Don't let me disappear into oblivion and death _

_ Miserable me! _

Hollow avoided the purple musical notes that appeared from above and then the attack with the fan of Madame Purple and immediately  counterattacked with her Pure Nail, but the lady did a pirouette backwards and repeated once again  her  refrain.

Once again the graveyard turned into a large disappearance with the notes running on three lines and Hollow jumped and used the Dash to avoid them and  then again Madame Purple appeared and managed to hit her again.

The musical notes appeared and Madame Purple attacked with them, but this time Hollow waited for her opponent to move in order to avoid the musical notes and hit her several times.

Even more notes appeared and Hollow waited for  the  right  moment  to approach the cicada and hit it, before retiring when the treble clef again exploded into six purple pieces.

Madame Purple was about to sing her chorus again, but  Hollow dealt the final blow to Madame Purple who emitted a last long treble that made the purple lights and the last musical notes disappear.

Madame Purple looked at Hollow and said in  a light,  calm  voice  to  : - Thanks! I couldn't have asked for a better viewer for my last show. I am so happy that someone was able to hear my song again.  I hope you will not forget me or my song  -. And he disappeared and Hollow noticed that the clash had given him much more essence than previous clashes.

He heard a clap and saw Grimm advancing with his son clinging to his neck  , who seemed to fidget in his sleep  : - Excellent  performance  , my friend! I see that after our clash  you have made progress in the art of fighting.

Hollow asked in surprise as he rested after the clash with Madame Purple: "What are you doing here?"

Grimm replied while stroking his son's head: "  My son is having a restless sleep and I decided to take him for a walk through DirtMouth with the hope that he will calm down, since  Brumm's music does not seem to have any effect." He continued to rock him gently in his arms, while Grimmchild issued small lines.

Hollow began to sing the tune of the music box in a low voice and Grimm asked in a low voice while checking his son who had  reassured himself: -  What was this song? -.

Hollow replied in a nostalgic voice "It was the music of the music box playing in my room. Sometimes my mother would sit and watch me while I was sleeping and several times I also saw my father from afar ... -. 

Grimm said harshly: - How stupid your parents are. They love you yet they didn't realize that you were capable of feeling. Or to think or to speak.

Hollow retorted in a serious voice: - They are not stupid! It is I who kept the truth hidden from them because I thought that my strength was enough to keep the infection and ... -.

Grimm continued in a harsh voice: - Maybe once the infection was inside you would you have magically forgotten how you think and how you feel feelings ?! You are stupid  and crazy  like your  parents.  -.  He looked worriedly at his son and continued to speak relentlessly and seriously: - The infection would take your love and your hopes to corrupt  you  and make sure you return to infect the whole Kingdom.  He would use your love and hopes to torture you and make you suffer both mentally and physically for eternity.  And then you would have seen the end of Hallownest and  as for your parents, I let you think about their reaction.  It was already  basically  a crazy plan, but  for your stupidity you would have made it destructive  for Hallownest  .-.

Hollow murmured  as he lowered his head and began to tremble: - I thought it was the only solution to solve the infection problem and I was afraid  to disappoint my father ... -. Copious black tears began to slip from behind the disguise.

Grimm sighed and said as he turned to bring his son back into his chrysalis: "But now you have the opportunity to find a real solution to the problems and therefore don't bring the feelings of guilt, but continue your search."

Hollow stopped crying and looking at the Dream Nail said: -  I must continue my collection of essences ... -.

Grimm thought as he looked up at the lamps that illuminated the cemetery "This is not enough ... you don't have the strength to defeat it" and then said: - Let's go back to the circus, now! After  this clash  you need to rest and tomorrow you can resume your search.

Hollow nodded and followed Grimm to the circus and then disappeared into his bedroom, where he slept for a few hours before resuming training with his Nail.


	10. news that spread

When the Pale King opened his eyes he found the White Lady at his side who asked in  a light voice: "Are you feeling better, dear?"

Pale King nodded and the White Lady handed him the coffee and said, "Drink this coffee!"  I asked Alfred to make you your favorite ... -.

Pale King looked at the coffee and said, "I don't deserve all this treatment ..."  Even that night he had dreamed of the ghosts of  their children again, but when he tried to approach or offer themselves for punishment they had run away.

White Lady replied: - You deserve it  instead ... -.

The Pale King said nothing and drank his cup of coffee in silence  and then got out of bed and said  : - Now I have to go to my study! Monomon I want you to come here with his assistant to  seriously discuss  a possible evacuation from  Hallownest  and I  'll do the ways that insects not  to  gift  the  their  memories and  their  minds  .  We need to find a safe place  for color that is still healthy and  where  we can work  safely  to find a  way to stop  Radiance  -.

The White Lady  made several questions  with  serious voice: - As for the Mantis  and  'alveale  ?  Are you going to inform them  of your plan too?  What about Herrah and  Hornet  ?  \-  .

Pale King replied in a serious voice: - I will immediately send a letter to the mantis in which I will explain my plan and that they must be quick to say whether they accept or refuse and that I will respect their every decision and the same  is also true  for the hive. As for Herrah no pens  or  who will accept the evacuation plan and that will remain in  Deepnest  and  I think even  Hornet  prefer to stay here and help the mother. It is still small, but already wants to protect both  Hallownest  and  Deepnest  and I doubt if it wants to run away.

White Lady added in a strange voice: "And we don't even know if our son will agree with this plan." 

Pale King said seriously: "I think so too! But once  Dryya  has brought him back to the Palace, I will explain to him that we need time to find a solution and that now the important thing is to protect  those who are still healthy from the infection  . And once the  threat  is eradicated we will come back here and start  again  .-.

White Lady exclaimed: "You will be able to convince him that this is the best solution for everyone."

Pale King murmured in a low voice  : - I hope so ... -. And after kissing the White Lady he left the room to go to his study and write the letters and then entrust them to trusted soldiers  , who would bring him to their recipients  .

Old Tom woke up with a start and immediately went to breakfast and ordered a young miner: - Call the others! I have to inform him of everything I have found out about the pale visitor. -.

The miner looked at Old Tom in surprise as he had called  Hollow  with that  name  instead of  using the term  terrorist  , but the  worker decided not to ask his boss questions and gathered all the insects that worked in the mine.

When he entered Crystal Peak,  Menderbug  felt lucky to have been given the job of repairing a sign inside such a fascinating place and looking at the crystals, he was tempted to take one to repot it at home.

The  sign  repairer advanced into the cave and noticed that there was a strange silence in the  cave and that nobody was working and thought worried "Why is nobody working? Is there an infected by any chance? -. He began to tremble with fear and advanced holding his hammer in his hand, as if it were a defense weapon.

Menderbug  continued to walk slowly to make no noise, until he heard Old Tom's voice say aloud: - I called this meeting to communicate everything I knew about who caused those collapses in Crystal Peak  through the two sovereigns  .-. Verses of amazement arose and  Menderburg  approached to hear  what the old miner had to say.

Old Tom showed the portrait of  Hollow  and exclaimed: - He is the son of our beloved sovereign and our beloved queen. He is the Pale Prince, who came to visit these mines to find a cure for the infection.

The miner looked at  the portrait  that Emerald and exclaimed unable to hold back the amazement at the news: - So the insect you saw was the son of the King? -.

Another miner of the same age as Tom asked, "Why didn't the King ever tell us about his heir to the throne?"

Menderbug  approached in silence to listen more closely to the discussion that the miners were having at the time about the King and the Prince. He was so curious to know more about the royal family that he even forgot the job  he forgot about  the broken sign  during the clash between the red moth and  Hollow  .

Old Tom answered in a sad voice to the elder's question: - As I was leaving, I heard the king and queen speak to each other, that the prince is their last child left. I think the infection killed all the other children of the King and Queen.

Suffice that answer to bring in the gallery complaints of mourning and condolences for the King and the Queen, which also joined in silence the  Menderbug  , who continued to remain hidden to hear the rest of the story.

When the lamentations ended, old Tom continued: - This is why the Pale King has kept him hidden from his people to protect him from the plague that afflicts  Hallownest  . But the prince decided to run away from the White Palace to find a way to stop the infection. For this reason he was at Crystal Peak several days ago ... and I also called him a terrorist. -.

The miner exclaimed  : "The Pale Prince is really brave if he has decided to go on a journey to find a cure."

Old Tom muttered  in a low voice  as he thought of the sad expression of the King and Queen: -  I understand that he wants to do the good of the kingdom, but if he does not find a cure he should go back to his parents ... -. And he returned the portrait of  Hollow  to the three miners who began to sigh.

A group of miners approached Ruby and asked while looking at the statue of  Hollow  : - Is it possible to have a copy  of the portrait in the form of a small idol  ? I'd like to put it next to that of  my  King  Idol  . -.

Another miner added: "I want one too!" -.

Other miners echoed: "Me too!"

The three miners exclaimed together: - Okay! We will take orders and start making copies for everyone! Make a list of those who want a Pale Prince statue. -.

All the miners nodded and Old Tom said  in a stern voice, "Everyone get back to work!" We must ensure that the mine is 100% operational again .-.  He looked at his miners who returned to work, but in the head the old miner no longer had the mine in mind, but the prince and his parents.

Meanwhile  Menderbug  had run out of the mine without repairing the sign.  For him, such important news had precedence  from his  beloved signs and his new duty was to spread  that new hope  among the  Hallownest  insects as  quickly  as  possible  .

Right on the road, the  Menderbug  met another colleague of his who asked him in a surprised voice: - Have you already finished repairing the signs on Crystal Peak? -.

Menderbug  exclaimed: - No, but I have more important news about the Prince of  Hallownest  . -.

The colleague asked in surprise: - What ?!  Do the King and Queen have a son? Why hasn't it been presented to  Hallownest yet  ?

The  Menderbug  quickly explained: - The infection killed all the other sons of the king! And it seems that the prince ran away from the Palace to seek a cure for the  infection and that he appeared at the Crystal  Pe  ak  and then disappeared  .-.

The colleague exclaimed: - Really ?!  This news is so important. I can't wait to tell others too.

The  Menderbug  greeted his colleague and immediately  ran to give the news to his other colleagues and friends and quickly the news began to spread uncontrollably around the places of Crystal Peak  and then quickly reaching also DirtMouth and  GreenPath  .

Markoth  was gathering herbs in the  GreenPath  to prepare a medicine handed down by the clan  to pass the fever to his pupil, who was in the tent he had strategically placed in a quiet area of  GreenPath  , where the  Mosskin  and  infected  could not disturb the healing of  Xero  .

The warrior moth was about to  hear the discussion  between a  Mosskin  and another insect that came from  Dirtmouth  : - Did you hear? The heir to the throne is said to have fled the Bianco Palazzo to seek a cure for  the infection.  It seems that the infection killed all the offspring except him  .-.

Markoth  murmured in a low voice: - So  Hallownest  has his heir ... -.  Then he remembered the description that  Xero  had given of his  attacker and  continued lowering his voice even more: - Then my theory was true  ... I must  immediately gather the last herbs and return to  Xero  .-. He  gave  up on the  speeches of the two insects and started looking for the last herbs he needed.

After finding herbs,  Markoth  returned immediately to his tent still incredulous that his theory about who had struck  Xero  had proved true and that his student was the only one who I  am prim  in  his appearance at the Crystal Peak  .

Xero  raised his head from the pillow when he saw  his teacher enter and asked in a tired voice: - Master!  Have you  found the herbs you were looking for for medicine  ?  The fever had passed and this had allowed the two of them to move up to the  GreenPath  with the  Stag  , but he still felt too weak to  fight or train with his teacher.

Markoth  nodded his head and replied in a serious voice: "  Yes, and I also found out  who attacked you."  -.

Xero  raised his head and asked aloud: "  Who is it?  "

Markoth  replied in a serious voice, as he began to prepare  the infusion with the herbs he had  collected  : "  The son of the Pale King and the White Lady, the Pale Prince." He heard his pupil emit a surprise as he continued the preparation of medicine.

Xero  asked in a loud and alarmed voice: - What ?! Does the Pale King have an heir? Why did the Prince run away from the White Palace?

Markoth  replied while  putting the boiling water in a small saucepan  with the herbs  : "From the rumors circulating it seems that  the Pale Prince has run away to find a way to stop the infection."

Xero's  eyes  turned yellow for a moment and he whispered in a low voice with a strange distorted and feminine voice whispered: - Poor fool! He will succumb to this kingdom and his father ... -.

To  Markoth  that female voice triggered both a shiver of fear and a strong nostalgia, while her heart suggested that he had forgotten something important and thought frightened "What have  I forgotten  ?".

Xero  returned to  normal and asked, seeing the moth that was trembling: - Master, what happens to you? -. He tried to get up  to check his master's health, but again tiredness stopped him again.

Markoth  immediately turned to his pupil and said in a serious voice: - I'm fine! Soon the medicine will be ready and you will see that the forces will return to you. He watched the water boil as his su  or brain struggled unsuccessfully to remember what he had forgotten.

Xero  murmured in a disappointed voice: - I hope so, master! I would like to start training with you again to improve my technique. I'm tired of staying here in bed  and drinking your medicine  ... -.

Markoth  couldn't help smiling and  commented: "You  keep  complaining like you're still small and not like a warrior."  Sometimes his pupil still looked like the small abandoned insect he had found on one of his missions in the realm of  Hallownest  .

Xero  did not reply to his master's statement and continued to wait without saying anything about  Markoth's  medicine  .

Guards guarded the entrance to the Soul  Sanctuary  and  inside it the Soul Master stirred and spoke in his sleep: - Why did the King oppose me ?! So crazy and jealousy about me and my immortality ?! The remedy is hidden in the souls of insects!  If only I had had more caries I would have found the cure and the King would have to bow down to me.  -.

He heard a female and golden voice speak in his dreams: - Of course the remedy is hidden in the soul, but not in a common one. It takes a pale  and regal  soul  like that of the King's son.

Soul Master asked aloud: - Does the King have a son?! -.

The female voice continued in a sweet voice: - Yes! He kept it hidden from his kingdom and from you because the soul of his son is the key  to saving everyone  .-.

Soul Master murmured: - This is why the King condemned my research  ... he was never interested in the fate of the kingdom  .  -.

The female voice whispered as the environment turns golden: - But now you can  save  Hallownest  ! The prince ran away from the White Palace in search of a cure. Run away from here and look for it to complete your search.

Soul Master opened his eyes and exclaimed: - I will find the son of the King and use his soul to save  Hallownest  .-.  He immediately used his magic to run away from the Soul  Sanctuary  and also start the hunt for  Hollow  .

Hollow  looked at his map of  Hallownest  and Grimm asked in a serious voice: - Have you chosen the next place in the kingdom you want to visit to search for the essences? Despite the disguise, I advise you to be discreet and fast ... -.

Hollow  replied, he marked with a pin the point he wanted to visit: - I would like to go to check the area of  Fog  Canyon, staying away from the  Teacher’s  Archive.

Grimm asked curiously: "Who lives in that place?"

Hollow  replied in a serious voice while wearing the snail shell: -  Momomon  the  Teacher  and his apprentice and assistant  Quirrel  . The latter provided me with this detailed map, while Monomon is helping my father find a remedy for the infection.

Grimm nodded thoughtfully as he  checked his son who remained glued to his neck and  Hollow  continued: "I will go through the secret passage that is in a  small pool of  acid  on the  Main  Crossboard  to not let  anyone  see you."

Grimm asked in surprise: "Can you swim in the acid?"

Hollow  nodded his head and his mind remembered when  Isma  had given him his blessing.

Isma  conjured a tear in green and  lla  handed  Hollow  and said: -  Drink ... this will be useful if you want to swim in acid that has now taken the upper hand in different places of  Hallownest  .-.

Ogrim  commented as he watched  Hollow  ingest the  tear: - it is rare that you give your blessing to someone ... -.

Isma  replied in a serious voice: -  You need all the help you can and I think my blessing is an excellent help. He turned to  Ogrim  and continued in a sweet voice: - As well as your workouts that are transforming him into a great rider.

Ogrim  blushed and murmured embarrassed: - I do not deserve such compliments ... -.  Hollow  began to thank them both with sign language and then immediately resumed training.

Hollow  murmured in a serious voice returning to reality: - I will go when night falls ... as far as this disguise seems safe, it will be better to be cautious ... -.

Grimm did not reply but looked at his son who had woken up and started playing with his fingers and afterwards he began to take care of his circus and the preparation of the new evening show and waited for news on the placement of the new lantern. 


	11. Fog Canyon

Hollow  left Grimm's circus after  dark  and used the well to get  to the  Main  Crossoboard  and then reach the secret entrance that led to the  Fog  Canyon, after crossing  the  Goam-  ruled area  with great caution.

The knight thought as he went downstairs again. "They have armor so resistant that neither Nail  nor magic can scratch. Who knows if I can at least use the Dream Nail on them to read their thoughts  ...  ".  He decided to give it a try when he arrived in  their territory.

When  Hollow  entered the  Main  Crossroads he  found it completely deserted and decided to move to the left where he found the various platforms that carried the goods destined for either the small town of DirtMouth or directly in the City of  Tears  .

The rider slowly descended to the bottom to  avoid being hit by the few insects bent by the infection, which hung around like empty shells in the darkness of the cave.  Hollow  tried to avoid unnecessary fighting, knowing that he had to move quickly and return to the Grimm circus before dawn and the arrival of the guards who cleaned the area every day to allow healthy insects to work safely.

Hollow  finally reached  the  Goam's territory  and found them doing the only activity that  those creatures seemed to be able to perform and  Hollow  stopped on a rock platform to hit one of those strange insects with the Dream Nail.

When he hit  Hollow,  the thought "Light ...  Danger  ..."  appeared once again  and he thought in surprise: - Once again that strange thought  . What's so dangerous about light? Why does it appear only in dreams? -. He had many doubts and hoped to resolve them to find a solution to the infection.

Hollow  gave up on the  Goams  and came  to the puddle of acid where he jumped  for swimming and  thus  reached  the  Fog  Canyon.

Quirrel  handed the letter to  Monomon who after reading said in a serious voice: - Tomorrow morning we will go to the White Palace to speak with the King and Queen. And immediately he began to prepare the list of plans he had prepared to discuss with the King for the salvation of the inhabitants of  Hallownest  .

Quirrel  began to tremble with fear  and Monomon reassured him: -  The king has not found out that you have given the map  of the kingdom  to  Hollow  .  We must discuss the  possible evacuation of healthy insects from  Hallownest  .-.

Quirrel  exclaimed in a surprised and incredulous voice: - Evacuate the kingdom? And what about  the memories  and the mind? -. He could not believe that the King was thinking of such a drastic solution  .

Monomon replied as he began to prepare the documents he wanted to show the King with the results of his latest research: -  According to the contents of this letter, the King has something in mind to prevent  this from happening and he wants to ask for my advice and see other solutions alternative.-. He looked at his pupil and asked: "Do you stay to help me or do you prefer to go to rest?"

Quirrel  replied in a motivated voice: - I would like to stay and help you and maybe prepare a cup of tea to help you with your work, if you want.

Monomon smiled and replied in a sweet voice as he continued to tidy up the documents he wanted to bring: "Yes, it takes a hot drink to finish the job and before going to sleep."

Quirrel  immediately ran to brew his tea,  while Monomon  continued his work.

Astra ran into the main room where Lurien was looking at the City of Tears with her telescope in search of  Hollow  and shouted in alarm: - Master Lurien! A serious event happened! -  .

Lurien left her telescope and immediately turned to her aide and asked in an alarmed voice: - What happened?  -.

Astra replied in an alarmed voice: -  Soul Master ran away from his prison at Soul  Sanctuary  ! -.

Lurien exclaimed in surprise and enraged: - What ?! Send all the guards available to capture him. We can not afford to flee the city and start again with his experiments. He still remembered with horror when he  discovered the huge mass of insect corpses that covered the entire basement of the Soul  Sanctuary  and also the lucid madness of the Soul Master  and his words addressed to the Pale King.

_ Pale King shouted  furiously as he looked around: - Imprison him in his own Shrine together with his collaborators and that his searches are destroyed. I don't want anyone else trying to emulate, this fool. _

_ : - If  you are the fool, my king  !  Crazy and jealous!  You want to steal my immortality and you want to oppose  my search for a cure. I will live forever while you and your kingdom will die and I will laugh with my immortality  .-. _

_ Pale King looked at the  orange and crazy  eyes  of the  Soul Master and commented in a serious  and dark  voice  : - Have you not yet noticed  that your research is the result of the infection? When you realize it, it will be too late to go back. _

_ The Pale King left the room, while the Soul Maser began to scream as he was dragged by the guards to the place chosen to be locked up. _

Astra bowed and said, "Notice the  guards to look for him  immediately  !" Lurien's assistant ran immediately out of the study to be able to warn them.

Lurien furiously threw a book against his telescope and thought furiously towards himself "Why do people call me" The  W  atcher "  if I have failed twice  ?  I let the King's son escape and now the Soul Master has escaped from his prison.  Once again he looked at his telescope and thought sadly. “I don't deserve all the trust the King placed in me when  he entrusted  me  with the capital of the Kingdom.  I'm  just a  failure! "

When Astra came back noticing the state of Lurien, she approached worriedly and asked  in  a serious voice: - Are you tired? Do you want me to make you a cup of tea? -.

Lurien shook her head vigorously and said in a serious voice returning with her head to her telescope: - I'm not tired! I have to find the Soul Master and bring him back to prison  before he hurts someone again with his madness. Then he looked at his assistant and added: - And a cup of tea would help me a lot ... -.

Astra sighed and murmured on her way to the kitchen: - I'm going to prepare your tea ... don't feel guilty because the Soul Master has fled. The infection helped her escape and ... -.

Lurien replied in a harsh voice: "I don't want to be justified by the infection  !"

Astra said nothing more, but went into the kitchen to make tea for Lurien.

When  Hollow  entered the  Fog  Canyon he immediately had the sensation of still being immersed in the water, while he watched with fascination the environment around him of which he had only heard the description of  Quirrel  . Around him the  Ooma  and  Uoma  floated in the air moving slowly and completely ignoring it.

Hollow  looked at the  Ooma  and thought as he  slowly  descended  and taking care to avoid even the electric discharges of the  Charged  Lumafly  “I have to be careful not to hit them.  Quirrel  told me that the  Ooma  are hit and release their core that chases the attacker and then explodes. "  And the rider always looking down continued his descent pe then take the second path on the left.

Hollow  looked at the map then heard a voice  saying: - Mine! All mine!-. The intrigued knight decided to chase the voice, being very  careful  not to hit by mistake the  Ooma  who completely ignored  Hollow  while floating in the

Hollow found a Old Darkling Beetle dress with brown clothes and a cylinder of the same color. He seemed intent on counting the drops of water that he collected from his wings and positioned inside jars.

Hollow  asked in a serious voice as he approached that strange insect: "What are you doing here?"

The  Darkling  Beetle  turned scaring and embracing the jars shouted: - You won't take away my wealth!  Go away!-.

Hollow  noticed only then that it was a ghost and said in a calm voice: - I don't want to bring your wealth. I …-.

The insect replied in a serious voice: - Lie! I Greedy brown can recognize thieves and you are! -. A thick fog appeared around him in which he disappeared.

Hollow  found himself immersed in thick fog and thought as he looked around "I have to be careful to hit only the Greedy Brown and not the  Ooma  " and then he noticed brown bullets appearing from the fog and  Hollow  managed to dodge them.

The knight heard Greedy Brown's voice say aloud: "Mine!" And immediately he pointed to where the voice was coming from and hit his enemy.

The greedy Bruno made a monstrous verse and again returned to the midst of the fog before launching his mud bullets once again towards his opponent and once again  Hollow  easily parried the blow and guided by the voice of the Avido Bruno who continued to repeat “My! My!" and hit him twice  with his Nail.

The  Beetle  emitted a furious verse and generated even more fog with which it began to launch its bullets faster than it dodged  and then advanced with the Dash towards the voice of Greedy Brown to hit him again twice.

The furious Greedy Brown began to throw even his precious jars before returning to hide again in the fog, while he was shouting: - This is all mine! Nobody will have it even when I die! -.

Hollow  moved towards the voice, but then he heard a  hissing sound  and saw a nucleus of the  Ooma  pointing towards him and immediately used the teleportation to dodge it and the nucleus went crashing into the wall of the  Fog  Canyon.

Hollow  again heard a noise from the fog and again a nucleus of a  dead  Ooma  flew furiously towards him to explode and  avoided him using the Dash. Again  Hollow  heard a noise and tried to get closer, but once again the crazed core of an  Ooma  appeared from the fog and  Hollow  was hit in the arm by the explosion.

Hollow  got up and heard the Greedy Brown hysterically laugh and immediately took advantage of the Dash to hit him several times and prevent them from hitting other  Ooma  and using them as a weapon.

The greedy Bruno appeared from the fog and exclaimed f  as he tried to reach his precious jars: - All this is mine! You won't take me away… .-. And he  hit an  Ooma  while he disappeared together with his jars becoming absence.

Hollow  watched the essence flow into the Dream Nail and did not notice an  Ooma  collapse on the ground due to the battle and the orange core launched at full speed and exploded right on the head area.

The rider fell unconscious as the fog and jars of the Greedy Brown began to dissolve, returning the  Fog  Canyon to its strange tranquility.

Hollow  found himself  immersed in a place surrounded by complete darkness and with the only sound that came from what was trampling on his  feet, while walking in search of an exit.

Then he heard a  deep  voice  like a drop that fell into a cave and brought a pale light in that darkness  so alive  : - _No cost_ _ to o  great  _ _..._ "

Hollow  recognized that voice and said, "Father!" And immediately the darkness dissolved and woke up finding himself again in the  Fog  Canyon  at the point where he had defeated the Greedy Brown  .

Hollow  struggled to his feet and said as he held the spot where the  Ooma's  core  hit  him  with his hand  : "I have to go back to the circus before dawn."  The costume may have been damaged ... -.  And he began to walk slowly to exit the  Fog  Canyon and return to DirtMouth .

Grimm entered his room found his son stirring in his sleep and approached him worriedly and thought "He still does not get used to it and neither Brumm's music nor taking him for a walk serves to give him a peaceful sleep." He remembered that when  Hollow  started humming, his son immediately calmed down.

Grimm took his son in his arms and as he began to rock and sing:

_ Watch the lights on your stage come on, _

_ close your eyes and let your desires _

__

_ I will stay close to you, _

_ I will watch over your sleep  , _

_ my dance will rock you _

_ and will protect you until morning _

__

_ Look at the stars, _

_ I will  seek a dream world only for you _

_ without neither light nor flame  _

_ but only with your desires and aspirations _

__

_ I will stay beside you, _

_ even when this world is in ruins _

_ even when I'm ash _

_ I will be close to you _

__

_ I'll rock you and keep you close to me, _

_ together with this true and eternal song, _

_ Fly free while you sleep, _

_ I promise you that I will wait for your awakening _

_ and I will stand next to you in the mind and soul _

_ even when I'm just ash  . _

_ I will always be with you _

Grimm watched his son smile as he settled  into his arms better to finally go to a peaceful sleep. He went to sit on a chair and continued to gently rock him and thought "  And this is my promise ..." and continued to rock and cuddle his son.


	12. Interlude

Hollow  returned with difficulty to DirtMouth and thought as he continued to hold his head with one hand. "  There is made to return to the country and before dawn. I have to show Divine the costume  before I go to rest in my room. "

He entered the circus tent while holding a hand on his head and noticing Brumm asked in a worried voice: "Are you injured?"

Hollow  replied in a painful voice as he removed  the shell from his costume: - I was hit on the head by an explosive nucleus of an  Ooma  when I let my guard down. I would like to show Divine the costume to make sure it has no damage before going to rest. He needed to sleep before  resuming his search.

Brumm exclaimed in a serious voice: - Leave your costume to me and go to rest. I'll take care of giving it to Divine so while she rests she will be able to  fix your disguise.

Hollow  said as he handed over his costume to Brumm: "Thank you very much!" He bowed to Brumm and went to sleep in his room.

Brumm took the costume and immediately went to take it to Divine's room who was currently eating  his meal.

The musician said in a harsh voice: - You have to stop with these meals. The insects of this small town could begin to suspect us.

Divine replied dryly as she wiped her face: - I don't care ... -. He looked at the costume Brumm was holding and asked curiously: "Why are you wearing  Hollow's  costume  ?"

The musician replied while giving the costume to  Divine: -  Hollow  is afraid that the costume has been damaged due to an explosion  that hit him in the head. Now he is resting and I brought you the costume.

Divine took the costume and began to check quickly and said in a satisfied tone: - The fake shell from  Shaman  Snail  perfectly held up the explosion and there are only a few tears.  I am proud of my work and will soon be perfect again.  He began with his canvas  to fix the points where the costume had been ruined.

Divine looked at Brumm and asked in a serious voice as she took the needle to cook: "What do you want to talk about?"

Brumm replied while sitting on the chair and holding his accordion on his knees: - Yes! Of this stalemate in which we are  in this realm and  what is best for us ... -.

Divine replied as she  began to sew: - That the  Nightmare's  Heart take the place of those who are causing the infection and that perhaps once it has acquired its power it does not need the ritual and that the owner can live together with his son.

Brumm replied in a sour, lashed voice: "Do you really think he'll let us go?" I think he will continue to sacrifice his master, as he has done in the past. He will continue to feed the flame of his life.

Divine raised her head to look at Brumm and asked in a serious voice: "Are you still mourning the death of the master's father?"

Brumm replied in a sad and painful voice: - Not only for him! I am in mourning  p  er every boss I've known since I am a member of this circus  , and every time I hear the nauseating smell of burning, I start crying in pain and mourning  . It is true that I am tied to the master's great-grandfather who saved my life and raised and gave me this special "accordion" and  with Grimm's father I found a friend and a great circus conductor and a great  dancer  .  He was truly gifted in dance just as Grimm is gifted in acting.

Divine said in a sad voice: - Do you remember? The  father of Grimm had promised to do a show with him to show to the public his talent, but the day after the ritual has been accomplished and Grimm has become the new container. Since that day he has not wanted to continue to take care of the acting and has thrown himself from the  dance  .

Brumm said in a sad voice: "  And all this affects not only the master, but also our other companions." How many blows have we found in these years?! -.

Divine asked in a serious voice: "And tell me are you afraid of being next?"

Brumm replied sincerely: - No! At least I would know that  my song  finally  ends. An eternal song like this cannot be called real and I don't want to be part of it anymore ... -. He noticed that Divine had arranged the final details of the costume to make it perfect and credible.

Divine said nothing, but simply handed the costume over to Brumm and said, "Done!" Now give it to  Hollow  before he wakes up.

Brumm took the costume along with his  accordion: - Thank you very much ... -.

Divine murmured  in a serious voice  : -  We are in the same company and we must support each other until we are ash ... -. He turned his gaze to  the  his snack, but he was no longer hungry.

Brumm added in a low,  hopeless  voice  : "Or will we be free ..."

Divine murmured in a low sad voice: - The second seems to be only a forbidden illusion ... -. He looked around and seemed to hear something sighing in the room and in the distance the  sound of a drum that remembered the beat of a heart.

Divine  shivered as she put away her food for how  hungry  she was  again  and watched Brumm close the door to his room  and wondered how long  Nightmare's  Heart would have the patience to wait for  king  in this kingdom  .

Pale King was sleeping when he found himself in a place completely surrounded by darkness and asked aloud: - Why do you keep torturing me like this and not killing me? -. No answer came to him, but he noticed  the chains  in the distance  and decided to follow them to see where the  Void  wanted to show him and what he wanted to show them this time  .

When the Pale King entered the room he found  Hollow  who was chained in the center of the room and turned his gaze upwards and exclaimed worried finally understanding  the place where he was: - My son, why are you in here? This is not the right solution to save  Hallownest  . Come home with me.

Hollow  looked down at the Pale King and his black eyes turned orange, while the whole room became completely infected  and shouted in a voice broken by pain: - Father! Why did you do this to me?  .  -.

Pale King advanced towards his son and  murmured in a voice broken by pain: - I didn't want to do this to you! I realized late that my plan was stupid. Now I will free you from these  chains and find  another method  together  . Try to hold on for a few more minutes ... -.

Hollow  replied in a  painless  voice  : "Too late, father!"  Forgive me if I was a failure as a vessel ... -.  He was completely wrapped in the infection before he was completely consumed  by the infection and remained an immovable body chained.

Pale King woke up from that new nightmare and thought as he put his hands in front of his face. “I was shown what would have happened if he continued on that path. I would have condemned our son to suffering, unnecessarily sacrificed my children  and the  Dremers  to see  Hallownest  succumb to the infection "He looked at his wife who continued to sleep" And  I would  probably  have also sent my wife away from the White Palace before waiting for either the  Void  or  Radiance  put an end to my existence ...  this is the destiny I deserved ".

Pale King got up from bed  to go and spend the rest of the night near  Hollow's  old quill  and indirectly apologize to the life he had forced him to do for his madness.

Hollow  found himself again in that strange sea of darkness where he was trying to get out by jumping on strange rock walls where there were thorns and strange bodies falling from above  and which he avoided looking at and concentrating on the climb.

Once again his father's voice rang in that sea of darkness "no mind to  think  .  no  will  to break.  no  voice for  cry  suffering  . "  And he kept going up knowing that where his father was, there was also the exit from that place.

Hollow  noticed a dim light and at that moment he awoke to find himself in his room to let  t  or  and thought, "What is that place? Why do I find it familiar? -. He ran a hand over his head, realizing that the headache had not yet completely passed.

The rider pulled out the map again and marked with  a  push pin  Fog  Canyon to mark that there had found and defeated another Dream Warrior and observing the map he thought "I could go to the  Main  Crossroads and reach  Fungal  Wastes  being obviously far from mantis village.  I don't want to fight with uninfected subjects ... -.  Then he looked at the two entrances to the  DeepNest  and continued "And another day try to enter the  DeepNest  to be able to investigate that place too, being careful that Herrah does not find out ..."

Hollow  scored the point and thought of  Hornet  “I haven't  seen her for so long  or the White Palace. I was only able to be with her when Herrah came to talk to my father to discuss details to seal off the infection. He has a great talent with Nail, I wonder if he has learned a new technique ... "  . He placed a pushpin of the same color as his sister's cloak in the  Distant  Village and looked satisfied with the path he had chosen.

The knight got out of bed, but immediately put a hand on his head noting that the headache had not yet passed  and he thought "I hope the headache will pass me before it  arrives tonight or I will not be able to fight 100% - . Before leaving the room he put on the Divine-adjusted costume again.

When he came out I find Grimm who asked while pampering his son: -  Did you find what you were looking for at  Fog  Canyon? -.

Hollow  nodded his head and replied in a serious voice: -  Yes, but I remedied an explosion near the head at the end of the battle  and although I slept deeply I still have a severe headache  .-.

Grimm observed the young man and suggested as he focused his attention on the  Grimmchild  : - Try taking a walk in the small town. With your costume  you can pretend to be a circus employee and advertise the next show.

Hollow  thought about it for a few minutes then accepted Grimm's suggestion and said, "I'll try to  do as you say and advertise for the new show."

Hollow  came out of the circus and started walking on DirtMouth's main street before stopping and exclaimed aloud: "Come to Grimm's circus!" A new show will be staged tonight and there are still free seats. Secure your seats for an incredible show.-. He started walking again and decided to approach a group of insects that seemed to be discussing animatedly.

Once again  Hollow  repeated the announcement, while a ladybug exclaimed: "Have you heard the latest puzzling news?"

A bug that was cleaning the streets asked curiously: - No! What happened? Have they found a remedy for the infection?

A third insect replied: - Unfortunately, no! The news concerns the Pale Prince who apparently escaped from the White Palace to find a remedy for the infection. It seems that the King and Queen are terribly worried about him since he is the only survivor  of the royal offspring  .-.

Hollow  was surprised to see how the rumor about his mission spread so quickly and thought "Now I'll have to be even more careful ... luckily this costume covers my horns"

A big warrior beetle intervened in a rough and furious voice: - And what does the little prince think to do? The King has found no solution and is safe in his palace while the insects continued to become infected. Useless him and useless his son.

Hollow  thought of everything his father had done to find a cure and immediately sprang forward and replied in a harsh voice: "It's absolutely not true!"  The King is trying in every way to find a remedy for the infection.  Either he or the Prince  will find the method to stop her! -.

The warrior beetle turned to  Hollow  and asked menacingly  : "What do you know, shaman?" Have you used your magic to see the future? -. He waved his club and the insects around him went away, afraid that a fight would break out.

Hollow  replied in a serious voice: - I can't see the future  , but I  perceive that the King and the Prince are looking for a remedy for the infection and I'm sure they will find it. It is not easy because the infection affects the minds of insects in a petty way but I have faith in them.

Warrior beetle slammed the club on the ground and replied irritably: - You are just a circus jester  ! Come back and perform before I hit you with my club.

The street cleaner approached the two and said in a timid voice: - I agree with  Shaman  Snail  ... we must trust!  I think the infection will be defeated.

Another insect arrived and said: "I think so too!"

And then came a soldier who had heard that discussion from afar: - The same goes for me! I have faith in my King.

The warrior beetle realized he was in the minority and said in a harsh and angry voice: - You are only deluded! And you will all die together in this  kingdom  ! -. And waving his club for the last time, he immediately  went to the well to leave DirtMouth.

Hollow  looked at the inhabitants of DirtMouth and their trust they had towards him and felt all the weight on his shoulders and thought as he returned to the circus, while continuing to advertise the new show “Would I have held all this trust? Am I really worthy  of all this too  ? -. He looked at the inhabitants who carried out their duties and thought resolutely "I must be  worthy and I must continue my search for the cure." He noticed that the headache had passed and he decided to return to the circus, after  advertising for the last time the new circus evening show.

The king's messenger had managed to get  unharmed to the Village of Mantis and package delivery  na  the  King's letter to their Lords, and now waited patiently and fear the answer  before escaping quickly from this place and return to the White Palace with the response.

A  Mantis  appeared and said in a serious voice: - They made their decision. Don't keep them waiting, if you don't want to die! -.

The messenger did not ask him to repeat it and ran  immediately to the requested place and when he arrived he was greeted by three spears thrown at him.

The messenger let out a high-pitched scream, while one of the  Mantis  Lords spoke in a serious voice: - Bring this answer to your King! We don't accept such a cowardly plan! We stay here to fight and resist the infection and the infected.-. He took another spear and exclaimed: - Now go away! Before we kill you for your king's absurd and offensive proposal! -.

The messenger bowed before running away to leave  the village  as quickly as possible  to stop only when he felt safe.

The Messenger stopped only when he felt safe and exclaimed as he caught his breath: "I must immediately report the answer of the Mantises to the King." 

A female voice intervened: - Are you returning to the White Palace? Can I entrust you with an important letter? -.

The Messenger asked aloud: "Who is it that speaks?" He began to tremble with fear.

A mantis appeared and introduced himself: - My name is  Me'hon  , don't be afraid of me! I have no hostile intentions like my three aunts. I just want to ask you a little favor ... -.

The Messenger asked as he began to calm down: "How can I help you?"

Me'hon  replied in a sweet voice while delivering a letter to the messenger: - Bring this letter to  Ze'mer  ... please! It is important that you read its contents, please! -.

The messenger took the letter and said, "I will deliver it to you immediately!" He immediately thought that because the recipient of the letter was one of the  Five  Great  Knights it  meant that the content was important in finding a solution to the  Hallownest  problem  .

Me'hon  bowed and said: - Thank you with all my heart ... -. And immediately he began to run to return to his village, while the messenger was blushing.

The messenger looked at the letter and said while he was making it safe: "I will immediately return to the White Palace to deliver this precious message." He began to run to get to FAST  and  the  Queen's  Station.


	13. threads

Dryya looked at the map of Hallownest as he marked the points he had already visited and of which he had not found even a trace of the prince and thought “Where is he looking for a cure for Hallownest? If I exclude Crystal Peak, I haven't found any hints of the Prince's passage. It seems to have disappeared into thin air ”.

The knight looked at the map with interest and thought She will surely be looking for information in the whole kingdom ... "Then her sight stopped on a specific point of the map and she thought triumphantly"  And he will go here because the prince will think that nobody will go to control this place. All I have to do is wait for it to come to this  point on the map  and afterwards it will be easy to capture it. ”He put the map away and immediately ran to reach  the place  where he would have set his trap  .

Pale King  was looking from the balcony towards a specific point of the Ancient Basin, when one of the Royal Retainers entered and said in a serious voice: - Your majesty! An urgent message has just arrived from Lurien.  The Soul Master has escaped from his prison and is now missing.

Pale King looked at his servant and exclaimed in surprise: - What? Were any guards sent to look for him? -. He could not believe  that the problems concerning his reign  continued  to increase every day.

Royal Retainer replied in a serious voice: - Lurien has already sent one of the  Watcher Knights to help the soldiers to capture him again and apologizes for his total inability! -.

Pale King replied irritably: -  Tell Lurien that it's not her fault! Now you go!-. The Royal Retainer made another bow  before leaving the King alone.

Pale King  looked back at that point again  and thought, “Once everyone is safe, I will implement the plan I had begun to think about before my son's escape. It may be the only solution. "

The White Lady entered at that moment and seeing her husband asked in a worried voice: "Is there a problem, dear?"

Pale King turned to look at his wife and  replied in a serious voice: - Soul Master has escaped from his prison. Lurien also sent one of his personal knights to look for him but it seems he has evaporated.

White Lady took her husband's hand and said in a worried voice: "The infection wasn't enough ... now we have to protect the insects from him too."

Pale King shook his wife's hand and said in a serious voice: "We'll protect them!" Even with the help of Monomon and his assistant. We will be here soon and we will be able to discuss the details of our plan.

The White Lady nodded slightly  with her head, as she watched her husband who seemed immersed in his thoughts and perceived that it was not just about the escape of the Soul Master or of the evacuation plan  , but that there was something else bigger.

The two stayed together for a few more minutes before parting to deal with their royal chores, and only when Alfred announced the arrival of Monomon and Quirrel could they meet again and be together

Pale King when he saw Monomon and his assistant enter their study said: - Welcome! Make yourself comfortable that we begin to discuss.-.-. 

Monomon said in a serious voice, as he sat next to the White Lady  : - I am in the service of the King and Hallownest. Just as I offered to become one of the  Dreamers,  with my research I help find a solution to the problem.

Quirrel sat next to Monomon and tried not to look at the King or Queen in the face and thought, “It will be all right  as Lady Monomon said  . Act naturally and you won't end up impaled by a spear ... "

Pale King went to the  king's  seat  , while Alfred asked in a serious voice: "Do the gentlemen like me to bring them something before starting the meeting?"

Monomon replied in a sweet voice while preparing the documents to be shown to the Pale King: - I would like a cup of tea! -. He looked at his pupil and asked: "You Quirrel instead?"

Quirrel replied in a serious voice: "I too would like a cup of tea, thank you!"

The White Lady added in a soft voice: "An herbal infusion for me!" 

: - I also want a cup of tea-.. The Pale King came to an end and began to  read  quickly  the documents Monomon had brought  .

Alfred bowed and said, "Perfect!" I'll be right back with what you requested.-. He immediately ran away from the study to leave them alone  and not hear their discussions.

Monomon looked at the Pale King who was reading his documents and asked in a serious voice: "What do you think, your majesty?" 

Pale King looked up as he handed over the sheets he had already read to the White Lady: - I think this evacuation plan is really excellent! You have also designed excellent methods to ensure that the people can evacuate Hallownest without incurring any kind of danger.

The White Lady read the various documents  and said in a serious voice: - I agree with my husband! We must find a safe place and not too far from Hllownest  where insects can stay until the infection is definitively eradicated.

Quirrel added in a serious voice: - As regards the safe place, thanks to the knowledge of the Pale King we have identified some places that seem to be perfect and above all free  from hostile insects. He pulled out a sheet and continued: "In addition, I have also prepared a safe path that the Stag can travel and therefore speed up  the evacuation of insects." He handed the sheet to the two sovereigns to allow them to read the chosen places.

Pale King said in a serious voice: - If we move quickly and discreetly neither the infection nor  the Soul Masters ... -. A few  hours earlier he had received the news from one of the city guards.

Monomon asked in a worried voice: - Has the Soul Master escaped from his prison ?! We cannot leave such an individual free, he could start again with his crazy experiments and kill innocent people in greater numbers than that caused by the infection.-. She remembered too well the horror Lurien had told him during a meeting with her and Herrah.

Pale King replied in a serious and worried voice: - Unfortunately the news is true! Lurien has already sent almost all of the city guards and also a member of the Watcher Knight to capture it, m  to  seem to have disappeared  ...  .-.

Quirrel said in a serious voice and starting to take notes again on a sheet of paper: - Here  we must also be careful of the Soul Master, while we have the insects evacuated by Hallownest.  She noticed that Monomon looked worried and about to ask something

Momonom asked seriously: "How did Lurien hear about the Soul Master's escape?"

Pale King replied, "I don't know yet. I don't know!" Knowing Lurien, however, I can say that he will have taken all the blame for what happened. He had already done so when  he found out the whole truth about Soul Sanctuary and Soul Master and wanted me to take off his position on the City of Tears.-.

Monomon said in  a  serious voice: - Lurien d  eve to stop feeling a failure or a total incapacity when  something  happens  under his jurisdiction  and must have more confidence in his abilities  . Furthermore, he  is still young and can still mature as a city guide ... -.

Pale King nodded and said in a serious voice: -  He is also very skilled with his Nail and was about to kill the Soul Master if the guards had not stopped him and it was he who trained his Knight Watchers to carry out their task of protecting him when he would become a Dreamer.-.

Quirrel asked in a serious voice: "Now what will those Knights do?"

Pale King replied: - Lurien thinks of  putting them as guardians in the most strategic points of the city  and if it works he would like to put them at the service of other places in Hallownest too  . They will assist the other guards in their supervision  and keep the various parts of the kingdom safe  . With their help, the protection of the inhabitants of Hallownest during the  event will be guaranteed.  -. He looked at those present and said in a serious voice: "Now  let's get back to this."

Monomon nodded and Quirrel asked, "What about  insects' minds and memories?" Alfred had returned just then and had begun to serve hot drinks very carefully.

Pale King replied  in a serious voice, while still observing the affected areas  : -  With the presence of a Higher Beings nothing will happen to the insects that will come out of Hallownest and as soon as the area in which the  Hallownest insects live will  be identified  momentarily I will make sure that they don't lose  their  memories.

Quirrel seemed about to say something, but a Monomon tentacle stopped him before he could ask the question. The young insect looked at his teacher who began to shake his head and then pointed to the White Lady, while Alfred also began to back away until he touched the wall.

The queen exclaimed in a furious voice: - I understand what your plan is! You want me to go away with the other insects because you want to stay here and do the walking target  and I don't accept the fact that you think that I am going to a safe place while you are in danger and under the attack of the enemy  ! -.

Pale King held his wife's gaze and replied calmly: "It will only be temporary, not forever." When I am sure that all the insects have moved  , I will go with you.  It will take time to make sure that everyone can be safe and  I have to protect my people as kings, even if it means becoming a target. After a few minutes of waiting, he added in a dark voice: - Furthermore there is also the possibility that ... -.

Monomon intervened in a serious voice,  immediately understanding what the king meant  : - No, your majesty! Even in that case the infection wouldn't stop. The enemy doesn't just want your  death… .-.

White Lady agreed with Monomon and said in a serious voice: - Monomon is right! You don't have to target the enemy-. Alfred nodded as he always stayed away from the White Lady for fear of his reaction.

Pale King looked at his wife and said, "As I said, it's just a momentary thing  ." I just want you to manage the insects already transferred to the safe place until the evacuation is completed. As King I must be the last to abandon Hallownest together with the last citizens and also I think, that no one can reign over them better than you and you can teach the art of being a sovereign even to our son. He paused and then added in a serious voice: - If something happened to me, at least Hallownest would have the security of having his queen and the future heir to the throne to be reborn again after this terrible trial .. -.

The White Lady was still not  entirely convinced of her husband's words and then Monomon proposed: - Maybe Quirrel and even Lurien could remain close to the Pale King during the evacuation phases and so we will have the assurance that he does not make any stupid mistakes .-.

Pale King replied in a bitter and sad voice: - I have already made  worse mistakes and I was about to commit the worst of all! I can't be worse than this ..-.

Alfred slowly approached the table and after placing two trays with cookies and other types of sweets inside before bowing to the sovereigns and quickly leaving the room to allow them to continue their discussion in peace.

Pale King looked at those present: - We will discuss these details once Dryya brings the prince back here. Now we need to focus on the other important details of this plan. Like the food supplies and the temporary homes in which insects will have to live. A long discussion still awaits us.

The White Lady took a  serious  look  at the Pale King and he immediately understood the message his wife had sent him, while Monomon and Quirrel pulled out  other notes to  talk about the topics that the Pale King had mentioned.

Grimm looked at Hollow who was preparing to leave to go to the Fungal Wast  and  s  and noticed the charm "Joni Blessing" and asked in a serious voice: - Where did you get this rare charm? -.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - While looking for the lantern to summon you to Howling Cliffs I had the opportunity to run into a ghost surrounded  by several blue butterflies that made me this particular gift. " He looked again at the charm and said, "I don't know whether to use it during  the fight."

Grimm said as he  returned the charm: "There are many charms that can be more useful than this, but it's up to you to decide which ones to use  during the fight to benefit you."

Hollow nodded and said in  a serious voice, "Thanks for your advice."

Grimm added in a serious voice: "And this time try to be careful of the explosions."

Hollow replied as he put the charm back and said, "I will ..." And he put on the shell of the shaman Snail and went out of the circus to continue his nocturnal search for essences.

Herrah repeatedly read the letter that the Pale King had sent him and thought furiously "How dare you propose such an idea to me or even to the Mantises?!" And while tearing his letter and thought "I appreciate, however, the fact that I can decide whether get Hornet to run away or keep her with me here at DeepNest. ”She scratched her head as she thought there was something about that story that didn't convince her at all.

Herrah watched the little Weaverlings climb up to reach her daughter's room, where she was continuing  to train with her Naile whenever Hornet brought in  a small prey she felt proud of her daughter.

The Queen of DeepNest looked at the letter and thought “I have to evaluate what is best for her! Whether to keep her here with me or send her to a safe place until  the infection is eradicated forever! And I must be quick to decide ... "He decided to think carefully, before sending a serious reply to the Pale King.

Herrah watched a small light being swallowed by the darkness of his home and a thought formed in his mind "Possibly that fool is thinking of evacuating Hallownest to ..." and shook his head to think of the Pale King, but concentrate only on what it was better for his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon Lurien is the youngest of the three Dreamers, and belongs together with Sly and Revek to the category "I am small, but I destroy you"


	14. Doctor Yellow

Pale King was returning to his room with the White Lady and asked in a serious voice: - You're still angry with me, aren't you? -.

White Lady answered in a serious voice: - Yes! Because I'm afraid you want to get away from the White Palace to do something senseless.

Pale King replied in a serious voice: - I have already explained to you that I must stay here because I am the king and I must be the one to leave Hallownest last, while you must reign over the insects in the safe place we have chosen together with Monomon and Quirrel . They cannot remain without a guide for a long period of time… -.

White Lady said in a serious voice: - This is not enough to reassure me! Since our son passed away I have noticed that you are plagued by nightmares and thoughts. I'm afraid you have a suicide plan in mind and that you want to sacrifice your life… -.

Pale King looked at his wife and taking both of her hands said: - I have no intention of doing that! Also there will be Lurien and Quirrel has to stop me from doing any nonsense. Trust me. -.

White Lady murmured in a serious voice: - I wish I could trust you, but I am your wife and I know you well, as well as your feelings of guilt, which are also mine. For this I am afraid! -.

Pale King replied with a serious voice, trying not to betray himself with his voice: - You must not be afraid ... I will not do anything that makes you suffer again. I promise. -.

White Lady said in a sad and angry voice : - Stop promising things that you are not going to keep and you are not going to. I'm not going to listen to your false promises anymore, they just make me feel great anger because I can't make you change your mind. He entered the room and slammed the door against the Pale King.

The Pale King let out a long sigh and decided to leave his wife alone and go to his second private studio, where he wanted to continue his studies on the Void and his Dream World. He had to continue them if he wanted to have any hope of saving his kingdom and leaving it to his wife and son.

Ze'mer was finishing his watch at the White Palace and was about to give way to Hegemol when he saw one of the messengers sent by the King running towards him and said in a tired and distraught voice: - I have a message for you! - . He was breathing hard and his clothes were completely in shreds.

Ze'mer asked in a worried voice: - What happened to you? Why are you reduced to this state? -.

The messenger replied while trying to regain his strength: - I was attacked by infected fungoons and I had to defend myself and escape, while I was trying to go to Queen's Station and I lost a lot of time and now I will have to wait for the morning to report the mantis message to our King.-. He sat up on the floor as he felt tired and eager to go to sleep in a comfortable bed.

Ze'mer looked at the letter and asked: - Is that letter the message for me? -.

The Messenger nodded and replied in a tired voice: - Yes! It is from a mantis named Me'hon .-. And he immediately delivered the letter to Ze'mer as he apologized: - I'm sorry I took so long to deliver it ... I deeply apologize .-.

Ze'mer looked at the weary messenger and said in a serious voice: - There's no need to apologize. Go to rest that tomorrow you must report the message to the King.

The messenger managed to say thanks in a tired voice, before standing up and going to his room to rest.

Ze'mer immediately opened the letter and read its contents and after reading it, he said: - I will come to you and together we will solve this problem… -. And after securing the letter, he went to Hegemol to change the guard.

Hollow entered the Fungal Wastes and looking at the map he thought "I have to stay away from Queen's Station , the Mantis Village and the bridge to get to the City of Tears . The area to visit is really small . I hope that here is what I am looking for or will have wasted a night in vain .-. And he slowly began to descend, as he tried to avoid the Funglings and Fungoons that floated placidly and seemed to ignore him.

Once he got down, Hollow noticed the acid pools as the smell of the fungi and mold began to become unbearable and he thought, “I wonder how pilgrims can handle such a stench every time they walk through this post or to reach the capital of the kingdom ”and as he leapt from one pool of acid and another to reach solid ground.

Hollow looked again at the structures leading to Queen's Station and when he entered a stone structure with different decorations and inside he found several corpses of insects and right in the middle a tze tze fly dressed as a doctor with strange clothes that looked colored in a dirty yellow.

The insect exclaimed in an angry and furious voice: - Another failure! Not even mixing these mushrooms have I created the medicine that helps sleep cure disease! I must continue my research and find new patients to administer my new medicine! -. He turned and noticing Hollow exclaimed in a strange voice: - Oh, here's my new ... patient! -.

Hollow replied as he showed his sting to the doctor: - I'm not your patient! What have you done to these insects… .-. He looked closely at the doctor and noticed that he was surrounded by essences and concluded the question: - When were you alive? -.

The yellow doctor got up and shouted: - I tried to cure them in their sleep! The remedy works only when the insects are asleep. He pointed to Hollow with one of his paws and concluded while a strange yellow substance came out of his sting : - And you will be my next patient ! -. Hollow warned himself as he kept that sting in check.

Doctor Yellow began casting potions he had made against Hollow , but he managed to dodge the attacks before hitting him with a dash . Doctor Yellow took a step back and shouted in a mad voice: - Why does everyone refuse to try my cure?! -. He continued to throw his potions furiously before launching himself into the attack with his stinger and, Hollow dodged and then hit the tze tze fly again .

Doctor Yellow took one of his medic tools and began attacking Hollow with his tool, but Hollow dodged the attack again and hit the doctor several times, who staggered backwards.

Doctor Yellow yelled in his crazy voice: - You won't be able to interrupt my search! Why do all the insects want to stop me? -. He grabbed his other tools and hurled them furiously at the doctor.

Hollow thought, "Like the others, he doesn't realize he's already dead ... I have to finish this fight quickly " and used the teleport to attack the doctor again and then send his work tools flying away.

Doctor Yellow exclaimed in a sad voice : - Stop! Please let me continue my research. The dream told me that I was close to a cure… please! -.

Hollow approached the tze tze fly and replied in a firm voice: - You are already dead and cannot continue your research. I can see you, but the other insects can't see a ghost… -. He prepared to lift the Nail to hit them , but Doctor Yello was quicker and hit Hollow's leg with his stinger.

Doctor Yellow replied: - Yours are just lies! I am still alive and now I will give you the cure because as the voice said you have to let the insects sleep.

Hollow closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hollow found himself again in that strange darkness that he felt was part of him and that seemed to want to drag him to the bottom, but then again he noticed that pale light coming from above and realized that this was his place.

He kept going up until he was in front of his father and the exit from that place. The Pale King began to say, as he watched him, the remaining words he had said to him during their first meeting :

No mind to think .

No will to break.

No voice to cry suffering.

Born of God and Void.

You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.

You are the Vessel.

You are the Hollow Knight.

Hollow remembered those words well and seeing his father go towards the light, he decided to follow him to leave that darkness so alive, yet there is something that holds him back for a moment. Something he didn't remember, but then decided to ignore it and follow his father to his new life.

Hollow opened his eyes and Doctor Yellow exclaimed: - How is it possible that you woke up? My sting is able to put anyone to sleep! -.

Hollow replied as he gave the decisive blow to the doctor: - I woke up because I was assigned a task: to eliminate the Hallownest infection. And I will bring this purpose to an end… -. He noticed that the madness had completely disappeared from the doctor and that perhaps he had returned to normal.

Dr. Yellow looked away and said in a sad, pain-broken voice, "Now I'm finally free from madness." My mind was telling me to put my patients to sleep before trying the treatments, but in reality it was just another victim of the infection. They did well to kill me before I could harm other insects .-. He turned to Hollow and said in a serious voice: - Please! Find a remedy for this infection and save the bugs ! -. And it disappeared and the essence was absorbed by Hollow's Dream Nail.

Hollow said as he looked at Doctor Yellow's body for the last time before covering it with a tarp, "I'll find a way to save Hallownes from infection." This is my purpose.-. Once again he heard his father speak from that deep darkness and wondered aloud: - Will he do it because I am the prince of Hallownest or like Holllow Knight or the Pure Vessel ? These are all the names that others have called me by since I have been in this world. -. With this doubt he was about to leave when he heard a scream and someone shouting "" Help! ".

Immediately he rushed to see what was happening and found himself facing a real Shaman Snail attacked by several Shrumal Ogre now completely bent by the infection.

Hollow thought "I have to save him!" he prepared to launch an attack with his Pure Nail, but froze. “I can't use my Nail in front of a Shaman Snail ! He'd soon find out that this is just a disguise and I wouldn't be able to walk around Hallownest afterwards. ”He remembered what Grimm had suggested to him after their fight.

Hollow channeled his energy and managed to summon seven Soul Daggers which he repeatedly threw at the ogres until they fell dead.

Immediately Hollow approached the Shaman Snail and asked worried: - Are you okay? Are you hurt? -.

The Shaman Snail replied as he stood up: - Oh! Oh ! I'm fine ! I did not expect to be saved by one of my fellow men. He looked at him carefully and said: - And that he has developed a really interesting magic technique! -.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - I created it to defend myself as infected insects attack anyone and unfortunately I'm not good at using the Nail yet.

The Shaman Snail looked at Hollow with interest and said: - You are an anomalous member of our clan and I like this trait of yours.-. He began to wave his stick and made a spell appear in front of Hollow: - I want to give you this spell ! Unlike me, it will be very useful for your travels. -.

Hollow took the spell, while the Shaman Snail explained in a serious voice: - It's called "Soul Pillar" is a spell capable of summoning Pillar Soul They will be much more useful to you than to me, who I hate fighting.

Hollow said in a serious voice: - Thank you for your gift… -. After a moment of silence he asked in a serious voice: - Do you want me to accompany you to the Stag station ? It seems to me that you need rest.

The Shaman Snail shook his head and explained in a serious voice: - No! I want to stay here and gather some ingredients I need for another experiment of mine and get the data on the mushrooms that are in these caves . Thanks anyway for the thought… -.

Hollow asked once more: - Are you sure of your decision? -. He was really worried that another infected would appear to attack the Shaman Snail .

Shaman Snail answered in a serious voice: - Sure! Now continue your journey to Hallownest and hope it is safe. And I hope to see you use the spell I gave you one day.-.

Hollow bowed to the Shaman Snail and said in a serious voice: - I wish you too a safe journey to this kingdom. He watched Holllow walk towards the road leading to DirtMouth and thought "A fascinating shaman indeed ... I hope to meet him again during my time in this realm" and resuming his journey around the Fungal Wastes for his research. 

The queen of the hive, Vespa could not sleep, as she kept thinking about the Pale King's proposal to protect the insects from infection and that she also wanted to involve the same hive in that strange project.

Hive Knight went up to his queen and asked in a serious voice: - My queen, is there something in that letter that upset you? -.

Vespa looked at his rider and answered in a serious voice: - The Pale King wants to evacuate Hallownest to protect the insects from infection and in the meantime find a remedy against the infection.

Hive Knight then said in a strange voice : - Forgive yourselves, my queen, but I cannot understand what is the connection with us.

The queen replied while giving the letter to her knight: - The Pale King has sent a messenger with this letter to ask us, if we want to be part of the evacuation too.

Hive Knight shook his head vigorously and exclaimed: - How can he think that you accept such an absurd plan? -.

Vespa replied in a serious voice: - In fact, I will send the King a negative response to this proposal. The Pale King continues to rebel against nature, but everything has its end and, despite the absurd efforts of the two rulers, this kingdom too is coming to its end. For a moment the queen thought about the Pale King's crazy and original plan to eradicate the infection and Herrah's involvement as a dreamer.

Vespa then asked his rider in a nostalgic voice: - How are Hornet ? Since the infected have increased, she has not been able to come here to the hive anymore . I miss hearing his voice and attending your lessons with the art of the Nail.

Hive Knight replied in a serious voice: - Last time I went to Deepnest , I found her determined and combative. She becomes more and more adept with the art of combat and is determined to want to protect everyone. One day he thought he will defeat me in combat and become an incredible warrior. -.

Vespa smiled and said: - Well, I'm happy with this news… -.

Hive Knight said in a serious voice: - I leave you to your rest, my queen. I will take care of destroying this letter.-. He took the sheet in his hands and began to tear the letter to pieces and after having reduced it to shreds he covered it with wax to prevent anyone from reading the fragments of those sheets of paper.

After doing this, the knight resumed his guard tour for his queen.


	15. Departure

The Watcher Knight came up to an old insect and asked in a serious voice: - What did he die of? No it seems to me that she was a victim of the infection.

The insect shook its head and explained in a gloomy and worried voice: - No! The marks on the face and on the body… remember those that had the victims of the Soul Sanctuary . I'm afraid this Shaman Snail was attacked by the Soul Master before he could enter the city.

The Watcher Knight observed the corpse of the Shaman Snail and addressed the guards in a serious tone: - A group of guards will go to give the shaman a proper burial, while the others will patrol this area. I'm going to report this sad discovery to Lurien.

The old bug covered the Shaman Snail's body with a cloth, before some guards hauled the body away and the Watcher Knightr quickly returned to the City of Tears to warn Lurien.

Hollow slept very little and Grimm noticed it so much that he asked as he continued to play with Grimm: - Any problem? -.

Grimmchild exclaimed as he continued to play: - Nya ! nya ! -. I begin to fly around his father and playfully bite his ear.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - Many doubts ... I remembered my first meeting with my father in a dark place without light and words, which he told me.-.

Grimm asked as Grimmchild kept biting his ear for fun: "What kind of doubts?" -. She gently took her son and began to tickle him.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - About who I am ... -.

Grimm said in a tired voice: "It seems clear to me that you if the Prince of Hallownest ..."

Hollow clapped his fist and replied: “It was the people of Hallownest who gave me this appellation. since I was born it has always been the others who gave me an identity and even my name derives from one of these. First as Hollow Knight then as Pure Vessel and now as Pale Prince. I have never decided who I want to be and for now I have only one purpose to accomplish.

Grimm remarked in a serious voice: “Although we have always given you a role along with a title, you have been able to make an important decision on your own. This is already important in order to have one's own identity.

Hollow replied in a whipped voice: - I made this decision because it is the task that I have been assigned as Hollow Knight. Knowing that I would fail because I am not a pure vessel, I made the decision to escape the palace and find a method to stop the infection and finish my job. It cannot be defined as an autonomous decision as it has been influenced by what they have told me since ... I exist.

Grimm thought as he continued to play with the Grimmchild "At least you are free to do it ... none of this company is free" and thought looking at his son " And you will have the worst fate ... to lead the company and burn for the ritual."

Grimm shook his head to avoid thinking about the ritual and asked in a serious voice: " What do you want to do now?" Do you want to stop your research waiting to understand what you are? -.

Hollow shook his head and answered with a firm voice: _ and determined: - I can't stop you in my collection of essences. I want to help Hallownest and understand who I am or what I want to be… -.

Grimm sighed and replied in a serious voice: "So you won't get either of them." After a moment of silence, he added: - You will never be able to do it alone ... I have to help you at least in your second purpose.

Hollow asked in a serious voice: - How are you going to help me? -.

Grimm answered in a serious voice: - Telling you a story and taking you to the place where the Kingdom of Hallownest began. Maybe so it will be clear to you… -.

Hollow asked as he pulled out the Hallownest map: - What place are you talking about? -. He wanted to see it with the map and start drawing a quick route.

Grimm replied while Grimmchil d continued to play with him: - Kingdom's Edge ... -.

Hollow looked at the map and said in a serious voice: - We will have to go through the Royal Waterways, passing through the entrance which is near the Mantis Village and follow them until we get there! The alternative solution would be faster and take the Stag of Main Crossboards and reach the King's Station and then enter the Kingdom's Edge mixed crowd that will see the fighting to Colesseum of Fool . The second chance seems to me more risky and… -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "We'll take the second chance." With your disguise you can easily go unnoticed.

Hollow tried to reply: - The station of the Stag Station will surely be guarded by the guards and he thought that in the Royal Waterways another Dream Warrior or some other essence that I might need might be hiding… -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: “First you resolve your doubts and then you start collecting essences again. With the doubts you would not be able to fight in a decent way and then I can not lose tem bit to travel with you throughout the kingdom because I have to take care of my company and my son. On the way back when you are alone you will take the long way and you will take all the essence you are missing for your Dream Nail .-.

Grimmchild exclaimed: - Nya ! -. while Grimm thought seriously "Also because there is no flame to collect ... how long can he have patience?". He felt a moment of fear, but decided to chase it away. “As soon as the new torch is placed , we will leave Hallownest and perform the ritual. I'm sorry for Hollow, but the cycle has to go on and before she gets completely mad. "

Hollow said in a dark voice: - I understand ... we will do as you say! -. He was silent for a few minutes then said: " What will we tell the guards if they stop us?"

Grimm was expecting that question and pulled out some flyers and said, `` We'll say we want to distribute flyers to advertise my company's new show in DirtMouth and we think putting flyers at the Colosseum can help get more bugs to come to the show. '' Then he asked in a serious voice: "Could this be enough as an excuse?"

Hollow nodded and Grimm exclaimed with satisfaction: - Good! Now I'm going to talk to Brumm to entrust my son to them and then to Divine about running the circus and the new show that I want to stage tonight, in case of new spectators. You wait for me here, we leave immediately because I want to go back to the circus before evening .-. She took her son in her arms and left Hollow alone with his doubts.

Old Tom was on his way to one of the Crystal Peak entrances as one of the miners had told him there was a bunch of bugs, who wanted to talk to him. The old man muttered something as he walked towards the mine exit. Since the Prince had "visited" Crystal Peak, old Tom felt it had gotten a lot busier.

When he came out of the mine, the old miner asked in a brusque and serious voice: "What do you want from me?"

One of the insects replied in a courteous and diplomatic voice: - We want to have a Prince's Idol , please! We have heard rumors that some miners have obtained a faithful Pale Prince figurine. Please!-.

Another insect said while holding a bag full of geo: - Me too, I want one! -.

A cicada exclaimed with a cheerful tone: - Me too! I want to have a statue to pray to the prince who is trying to save Hallownest. And maybe even after having a statue of the queen to complete the royal family.

All the insects exclaimed: - We too want a statue of the queen. We want the whole royal family! -.

Old Tom looked at the bugs first and then turned towards the entrance to Crystal Peak and began to scream: - Pearl! Ruby! Emerald! Come here now! You have new clients for the Pale Prince statues! -.

When the three miners came out they were surprised to see how many insects had come for their creation.

Old Tom looked at the three artists and said in a serious and stern tone: - You must be willing to take care of your creations and certainly not me who has to think about the works inside Crystal Peak. Now I go back to my work.-.

Emerald looked at the bugs and exclaimed aloud: - You were all lining up to take orders! We will make sure you all have a Pale Prince statue! -.

Pearl added in a serious voice: - And you will have to wait a short time to get a statue! - Meanwhile Ruby had already taken a sheet of paper to mark the names of the insects who wanted their creation.

Old Tom looked at the three miners taking orders and smiled as he thought “They are three talented bugs and they will go a long way out of Crystal Peak. With the hope that the infection will disappear "and the old miner remembered the sad expression of the Pale King" Also because the Prince has to go back to his parents, even if he can't find the cure "and with that thought the old Tom went back into the mine to take care of his work.

Pale King had woken up on the balcony again, so as not to wake his wife and begin the previous evening's argument again. The King went to wash his face as he thought back to the few results his research had given him and thought "Yet I know the solution is to use the Void ."

After leaving the bathroom, he found Alfred waiting for him and said in a serious voice: - I don't need to be supervised by anyone.

Alfred replied in a serious voice as he followed his King: - The Queen thinks the exact opposite of your words, your majesty! And I intend to respect the order of the queen and I will remain by your side, your majesty .-.

Pale King shook his head and thought, “You won't be able to respect this order forever. One day I will make sure that you leave the White Palace because this is something I have to do alone… ”. He looked up and noticed Ze'mer advancing towards him, holding a letter in his hand.

Ze'mer leaned towards the King and said in a serious voice: _ Good morning, your majesty! I must ask your permission to leave the White Palace.

Pale King asked in a serious voice: - Are you going to help Dryya ? Or do you want to follow your lead to find a cure? -.

Ze'mer replied in a serious voice: - I received a letter from Me'hon , who wants to talk to me about a serious matter. I therefore ask permission to leave the White Palace in order to go to the meeting place written in this letter . -.

Pale King nodded softly and thought "I hope it is not about the infection, if the Mantids begin to have symptoms of the infection too ... I don't want to think about it" and said while looking at his knight: - You can leave the palace and go to Me ' hon .-.

Ze'mer said, making a deeper bow towards the Pale King: - Thank you, your majesty! -.

Pale King said in a serious voice, "I have another question to ask you before I leave you." He saw Ze'mer lift his head and asked: - When are you going to challenge the four d Mantis Lords to have your permission to marry your partner? -. He and his wife had long ago noticed that there was a deep love between Ze'mer and the Mantis Lord's daughter .

Ze'mer blushed and stammered: - I thought I'd ask after the infection disappeared from Hallownest. As a knight I have the duty to defend you and the kingdom. After a moment of silence she added in a timid voice: - I thought I'd ask for her hand by offering them a Delicate Flower. I'm cultivating it with the help of Isma , just to give it to her, while I ask her to marry me.

Pale King said in a serious voice, "When that day comes, I'd like to celebrate your wedding."

Ze'mer exclaimed embarrassed and again bowing to the king: - It would be an honor, your majesty! -.

Alfred thought while observing the dialogue between the Pale King and Ze'mer "If he doesn't do something stupid, as the queen suspects he wants to do to save the kingdom."

Pale King dismissed Ze'mer in a serious voice : - Now go immediately to her! -.

Ze'mer nodded and said: - I'll go now, your majesty! I will try to return as soon as possible. After another bow, he left the Pale King alone with Alfred.

The Pale King resumed walking to reach the throne room, closely followed by Alfred who continued to monitor him as the White Lady had asked him.

When Grimm and Hollow came out of the circus, they heard an old man's voice shout: - Ah, here is the circus master !.

Grimm turned and saw an old Strolling and to him with angry expression and thought, "Now what do you want this inhabitant of Dirtmouth ?". and he asked in a diplomatic voice: - What can I do for you? -.

The old man replied in a furious voice: - You must stop playing even the night! I have a house behind your circus and every night I hear music or just an accordion playing until dawn. Either stop ringing or I'll call the guards to get you out of this country.

Hollow exclaimed: - What ?! You can't do it! Our show is bringing relief to this plagued country! -.

The old man replied in a sour voice: - I don't care! I have the right to sleep-.

Grimm said in a diplomatic voice: - Maybe the volume of the music is too high, but it is to help my baby sleep. When I return to Dirttmouth I will speak with the rest of my company to play more softly especially at night.-. He bowed and concluded: - I can assured you that tonight, you will sleep peacefully.

The old man said : - Uhmf ! I hope it's really so … -. And he immediately returned to his house with the hope this time of being able to sleep that evening.

Grimm looked at Hollow and said in a serious voice: - Let's go! We must get to the station Stag of Main Crossboards and we can not waste too much time ... -.

Hollow said nothing and just nodded, as he led the way for Grimm to get to the Stag station and thus reach their destination.


	16. Suspiria

Lurien listened in silence to the report on the Watcher Knight and said in a serious voice: - Double the guards in the Fungal Wastes ! We have to catch him before he kills again! -.

Watcher Knight bowed and said: - It will be done, master! -.

When he was alone, Lurien threw a cup at his telescope "I am totally incapable! I allowed the Soul Master to escape and start killing innocents again".

When Astra noticed the smashed cup of tea on the floor, she said in a calm voice, "You don't have to keep taking it with yourself." You are just worsening your physical and mental condition in this way. He had noticed that during those days, his teacher was very thin and that he was always in front of his telescope.

Lurien said in a low voice: - I will go to rest when at least one of the problems afflicting the kingdom is solved. The Soul Master has made another victim and I cannot rest. I can not give up now… -.

Astra replied as she threw the broken cup into the garbage: - You will give in, if you don't rest and you see the conditions in which your wings have not yet fully formed . Soon you will no longer be able to fly and tremble when picking up something or moving your telescope. I beg you, rest a few hours while I keep an eye on the city with the telescope.

Lurien didn't answer and went back to look at the city with her telescope and Astra begged: - Do it for the city you love too! In these conditions you will be overwhelmed by the Soul Master in case he comes here to take revenge for the humiliation you have inflicted on him .

Lurien thought back to the Soul Master and the scenario that his assistant had just formulated and gave up: - Okay! I will go to rest for an hour, but only because I do not want to be weak in the event of an unpleasant visit. He glanced at Astra and said in a serious voice: "Wake me up in case something happens."

Astra immediately sat down by the telescope and said, "I'll be a master." I wish you a good rest. He put a small diary near him, as he began to observe the city of tears from the telescope.

When Grimm and Hollow reached King's station they found a crowd of insects making their way to the elevator going up one of the streets leading to the Colosseum, where the crowd hoped to see a great show to forget the troubles that plagued the kingdom. and have fun.

Hollow said in a low voice: - We have to follow them to enter Kingdom's Edge through the Colosseum and then we can go to the place you want me to see.

Grimm said quietly, as he took out the posters related to the circus: - We begin to put some manifest or around the King's Station. We must not be suspicious. Hollow nodded and began hanging up several posters, attracting the attention of several bugs, who stopped to watch with interest.

One of them said in a serious voice: - It sounds really interesting! Too bad that DirtMouth station has been destroyed… I don't want to cross the Main Crossboards and risk being attacked by an infected.

Hollow thought as he continued to attach the posters "Because of me, Grimm has lost so many possible spectators ..." and continued to curiously observe the insects talking to each other and debating, whether to go and see the show at Grimm's circus.

He kept putting up the posters when he heard someone shout, "Oh, I didn't think there was another Shaman Snail around here !" He turned and noticed one of the Watcher Guardians immediately rolling towards him.

Hollow tried to stay calm and asked in a neutral voice: - Yes, I'm a Shaman Snail ! How can I help? -. He began to wonder what he wanted from a Shaman Snail , one of Lurien's student guardians.

The Watcher Knight said, his voice if ria curious as he watched the clothes that Hollow wore : - Near the main entrance of the City of Tears we found the body of another Shaman Snail and let me know if you saw it before it was killed.-.

Hollow exclaimed surprised and in a strange voice: - How was he dead? I met him just last night after saving him from some infected. He also gave me a spell and … -. He began to sob, while black tears began to slide down his cheeks: - I wanted to accompany him to Dirtmouth , but he refused because he wanted to continue his research in Fungal Wastes … -. He began to sob loudly.

The Watcher Guardian put a hand on Hollow's shoulder and asked in a worried voice: - Would you like a glass of water? In the meantime, take my handkerchief to dry your tears. He turned his gaze to the poster for a moment and asked again: "Do you want to go back to Dirtmouth to be able to rest?"

Hollow shook his head, as Grimm approached to understand what was happening, and asked as he stopped sobbing: - No, I have to work. After wiping his tears, the knight asked in a serious voice: - Do you already know who the murderer is? -.

The Watcher Knight replied as he looked around for any suspicious insects: - Yes! This is the Soul Master who unfortunately escaped from his prison. -.

Hollow repeated in a low voice: - Soul Master… -.

Hollow remembered when his father had taken him to Soul Sanctuary to see what infested certain insects and had him see the victims piled up as waste from the Soul Master.

He had watched silently, while the Pale King said in a serious voice: - Look, these are the victims of an insect whose mind has been plagiarized by infection. His name is Soul Master and the light of infection had suggested that he use the souls of insects to find a cure. He sacrificed all these innocent people believing afterwards that he had the key to salvation and immortality.

Hollow had looked at those corpses, while the Pale King continued putting a hand on his shoulder: - Your task will be to seal the infection and prevent other innocents from losing their lives in such a vile way. You will be the protector of all insects and the kingdom of Hallownest.-.

And Hollow looking at those carcasses felt even more determined to do his duty as the Hollow Knight, but also whipped by the fact that he was realizing he was not as pure as his father hoped.

Grimm asked making Hollow return to the present and amidst the confusion of King's Station: - did something happen? We have to go to the Colosseum of Fools to put up the posters of the new show of our circus.

The Watcher Knight replied, as Hollow stood up: - They killed a Shaman Snail and I wanted to know some information from the member of your company.-.

Hollow looked at Grimm and said while clutching the handkerchief and posters: "I'm better now and I can go back to work."

The Watcher Knight replied in a serious voice: - Maybe you should go back to DirtMouth, it seems to me a safe place since the Soul Master has not yet been captured.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - I don't think that will attack with all these insects and cn your presence. He thought that he will go to more isolated places or try to attack some of his enemies, who may hinder some research.

The Watcher Knight exclaimed aloud and with a worried voice: - Like Master Lurien ... I have to go back to the tower right away.-. He looked at the handkerchief that Hollow still had in his hand and said: - Keep the handkerchief and try to get back to the circus.-.

As soon as the Watcher Knight moved away, Grimm approached Hollow and asked: - Did you by any chance meet this Shaman Snail ? -.

Hollow nodded: - Yesterday, while I was looking for more essence at the Fungal Wastes , I saved him and gave me a spell ... if only I had convinced him to follow me to Dirtmouth , he would still be alive .

Grimm said in a serious voice, as he looked at the elevator that carried the Coliseum of Fools: - Now let's go get the elevator to get to lla our destinazione.-.

Hollow nodded and tucked the Watcher Knight's handkerchief into one of the pockets of the Shaman Snail costume before following Grimm to the elevator.

Ze'mer arrived at the Resting Ground s old station and immediately took the lift that led her to the house she had lived in before she moved to the White Palace, after becoming one of the Five Great Knights.

Q hen came from the house immediately recognized Me'hon and immediately said - I'm here! -. The Mantis seeing her partner ran towards her and then immediately squeezed her into a strong hug.

Ze'mer and said as she continued to be hugged to her beloved: - I'm here, Me'hon ! In your letter you said that you wanted to talk to me about something serious that is happening to your father.

Me'hon nodded and said in a sad and painful voice: - He is starting to have the first symptoms of the infection. He does not worry, on the contrary he believes that he can use it to become even stronger and my aunts still do not suspect anything.

Ze'mer shook his head and said in a serious voice: - Your father is a fool! Nobody can control and use the infection. We have to find a way to stop it before it completely devours your father's mind or collides with your aunts.

Me'hon said in an even sadder and more painful voice: - He doesn't want to listen to me and I'm afraid some mantises want to imitate him. I am afraid that soon there will be an internal war in the village that will only lead to death. The Pale King must hurry to find a method to stop the infection .

Ze'mer said in a serious voice: - The King is trying in every way to find a method to stop the infection, but ... -.

Me'hon continued in a serious voice: - He needs more time. For this reason it is thought to evacuate Hallownest to protect the insects still free from infection.

They were silent for a few minutes, then Me'hon said in a firm and confident voice: - As much as my aunts refused the Pale King's offer, I intend to go away with you! -.

Ze'mer exclaimed: - Are you sure of your choice? -.

Me'hon kissed Ze'mer and answered in a serious voice: - Yes! I've heard about the Pale Prince, his escape and his determination to seek a cure and I want to be like him. I want to make my own decisions and I am willing to challenge my family in combat to enforce them. I caress Ze'mer's silver hair and concluded: - Also to stay by your side in this fight ... -.

Ze'mer was about to say something when he heard a male voice coming from the thin fog that enveloped Resting Ground: - Apparently the King has in mind a drastic solution to have more time to find a cure. But it can be a good compromise not to run away from Hallownest. -.

Ze'mer asked in a serious and authoritative voice: - Who is it? -. Even Me'hon prepared to fight who was hiding in the fog.

The voice replied in a calm voice: - We are not infected! I am... -. A butterfly came out of the fog and introduced itself: - Papillon, while she is Arachne.-. A Weaver appeared, holding on to her companion.

Ze'mer, still suspicious, asked in a serious voice: - What are you here for? -.

Papillon replied in a quiet voice, while clutching the paw of his partner: - This is the place we have chosen for our clandestine meetings. They used to meet us in Green Path , but the Moss tribe kicked us out when they found us ...-.

Arachne added with a sad voice: - And so we opted for this place given the abandoned house and the absence of insects. -.

Ze'mer put away his two Nails and Me'hon asked curiously, while turning to Papillon: - What do you mean by a "good compromise not to leave Hallownest?".

Papillon squeezed Arachne's paw tighter and explained: - The Weaver are thinking of leaving Hallownest to return to their place of origin.

Ze'mer asked Arachne: - Why? -.

Arachne replied: - As the infection progresses, Hallownest is becoming too dangerous a place for the other Weavers to be thinking of leaving. -. he looked at Papillon and said in a firm voice: - But I don't want to leave Papillon or lose the memories linked to him. And if it's true that the king is thinking of evacuating I could talk to the other Weavers about this option.

Ze'mer said: - So even in the safe place you can help us in our search. -.

Arachne said in a serious voice, “I have to go back to the Weaver Den first and talk to the others and see what they want to do. Whatever decision they make, I will follow Papillon to the chosen location.

Papillon seemed to remember something and then asked: - And what about the Pale Prince? Will he stay here looking for a way to stop the infection? -.

Ze'mer replied in a serious voice: - The king would like the Pale Prince to leave Hallownest with the White Lady and now he is looking for him to take him back to the White Palace.

Arachne exclaimed: - I still remember when the prince visited the Weaver Den along with the Pale King and Herrah. Silent and very polite, while Herrah showed him what we were doing in that place, keeping the little Hornet in a small cradle made with his canvas to be able to carry it with her .-. 

Papillon asked in a serious voice: "What about the King?" Will he go to the safe place with the prince and queen? -.

Ze'mer shook his head and explained in a serious voice: - The king wants to be the last to leave Hallownest to be sure to protect everyone. -. He realized that the time he had allowed himself to be with Me'hon had passed : - Now I have to go back to the Palace. -.

Me'hon said in a sad voice: - I'll take you to the Stag Station .-. He felt that the time available to be together had passed too quickly.

Arachne looked at Papillon and said: - I better go back to the Weaver Den, so I can talk to the others.

Papillon murmured: - Let me know something ...-. He gently kissed Arachne, then greeted Me'hon and Ze'mer as they ran towards the station.

When Ze'mer rang the bell he said to Me'hon : - Tell me, if your father's condition gets worse. I'll come to Mantis Village right away. -.

Me'hon nodded: - I will! you are careful, while protecting Hallownest.-. The two exchanged one last kiss, before Ze'mer climbed over the Stag to return to the White Palace.

Grimm and Hollow had placed some posters inside the Colosseum , also receiving one of the negative comments from some warriors participating in the fighting inside the arena.

Grimm said in a low voice : " Leave him alone !" We have to move if we want to get to that place that I have in mind.

Hollow pulled out the map and Grimm began to check which was the way to get to the place he was interested in faster, and then immediately set off to his destination, followed by Hollow.

When they entered the Kingdom's Edge, Hollow noticed a white dust falling from the sky and settling on the ground. Grimm looked at Hollow and said in a serious voice, “This is ash from the body of a large decaying Wyrm specimen . Your father's old body, before it took the shape you know.

Hollow exclaimed surprised, as he brushed the white ash with his fingers: - What ?! Does it really belong from my father's old body? -.

Grimm just nodded as he resumed jumping from rock platform to rock platform and noticed Primal Aspids approaching menacingly and said, "We are heading right for the old Pale King body." There you will find your answers.

Hollow did not comment, but immediately attacked the first Primal Aspid to eliminate it and allow Grimm to descend without being attacked by the infected.

Grimm walked near Hollow and began to tell as the white ash settled on him: - This is a story that began long before your father's arrival here and the end of the ancient civilization.

He paused to dodge the attack of a Primal Aspid who was eliminated by Hollow and continued "Once upon a time the Realm of Dreams and Nightmare were a single entity ruled by two Goddesses: Radiance the Goddess of Dreams and Suspiria the Goddess of Nightmares . -. He felt his chest go on fire when he said that name, but he decided to ignore it and to keep talking: - One day Suspiria decided to use her fire to create her subjects. It is often said that when someone lights the first fire takes the step for knowledge and for the birth of an evolved civilization. So it happened also for Hallownest and Suspiria used its fire to create the first people who inhabited these caves .

Hollow murmured in a low voice: - The ancient civilization… -. A question arose in his mind, but he decided to keep Grimm talking and maybe ask a few questions later.

The circus master continued: - Having been sired by his flame, Suspiria regarded them as her children and they were beginning to civilize these caves, but there was something else that lived in Hallownest or the Void . Suspiria knew she had to find a compress with the Void and knew she couldn't fight it. Suspiria was the weakest compared to the Void and Radiance , because Suspiria used her own sigh and the warmth of her life and power to create her fire , so she decided to use diplomacy and then went to the Abyss. She offered his own flame and the allegiance of his children to the Void who accepted that offer. The ancient people began to worship nightmares and the Void , while their civilization began to progress so much that they began their study on souls and create the Soul Totem.-.

Grimm continued in a serious voice: “Civilization continued to advance, but then came Radiance . She found everything that was happening disgusting and began to be afraid of insect minds and the advance of their civilization. He was afraid that they could overwhelm the gods and therefore decided to completely slaughter the ancient civilization. Suspiria was belatedly aware of what was happening, but being weaker than Radiance , she was easily defeated and almost completely destroyed, except her heart. Radiance returned to the realm of dreams that had now separated from that of the nightmare , while the Void disappeared into the abyss, taking with him the souls and emotions of the ancient inhabitants of civilization that became part of him.

Grimm replied in a sad voice: “ Although only her heart was left, she managed to survive . He found the last survivor of his clan and turned it into his receptacle. -. And the choice was the very first Grimm who became the first to perform the ritual and pass it on to his son, in a cycle that still continues today.

The choice was obvious because it was born from its own flame and therefore could act as a container. Whenever they accumulated enough flame from the fallen realms, he became the ultimate puppet for the ritual: the Nightmare King. During the ritual combat, the flame increased in heat and burned him alive. Each time it swelled and released the fire, it was the flame that increased and burned it inside until it burned and reduced it to ashes.

Suspiria absorbed that flame to regenerate and then passed on to the grimmchild who became the new container and prolonged her life, waiting for enough power to be reborn.

The master of the circus continued: - Even if only her heart was left, the betrayal and the pain had made her mad, cruel and sadistic . With the only thought of surviving to seek her revenge against Radiance . As the first he erased her name and her existence from everything that bound it to his people, leaving only the Void as the place of origin and worshiped divinity. Being forgotten was the first step to survival because if no one had known of her presence she could have received the help of insects to be able to renew her life until the moment she would be reborn in a new form.-.

Hollow asked in a serious voice: - So Suspiria would never return to its original form? -.

Grimm replied: - No! It would take too much flames and energy to regain its original appearance. Suspiria would be born in a new form, also to conform to other insects in order to reign over them .-.

Grimm thought grimly as he felt his chest burn "Except when she is mad .." when Suspiria was mad she would resume her original appearance to summon him in the Nightmare's Heart and punish him and repeat that he was just a stupid clone and container, which was not the Original Grimm and that he was not her son.

Sometimes Suspiria would choose a member of the company, the one Grimm had most attached to, and burn it before her eyes slowly to increase the pain and then consume the flame that had been generated.

Hollow asked in a worried voice: - And now where is she? Don't tell me she's in Hallownest too? -. He was afraid that after the infection he would also have to face what remained of that ancient deity.

Grimm shook his head and re sp ose trying to convince can be more: - Not here! It is too dangerous for his fragile life to be in these caves. According to my studies, she will only return here when he has recovered his physical form and can face Radiance . -. He felt a wonderful cold sensation pervade his chest and he let out a slight sigh of relief.

Hollow too sighed with relief at knowing that the Nightmare Goddess was far from Hallownest and then asked in a serious voice: - After the end of the ancient civilization , what happened? -.

Grimm answered in a serious voice: - Radiance decided to create his tribe and used his own light to create the moths. They learned the art of manipulating dreams. You know it because you met one of the last members of their clan, right? -.

Hollow said softly , “ You talk about Seer , right? But she never told me about Radiance .-. His mind began to think of the strange link between dream and light and of a phrase his father had said to him when she came up from the Void .

Grimm explained as he continued walking : "Because her own people have completely forgotten her, once your father arrived in these lands."

Hollow asked in a dazed voice: - How is that possible? -.

Grimm replied, “When your father came here again in his original form , there was a terrible fight just with Radianc and he didn't want anyone to expand the minds of insects and give them the wisdom. In the fight both of them came out destroyed, with Radiance losing her perfect shape and was forced to take refuge in the Kingdom of Dreams, while your father, due to his injuries and to conform to the insects that lived in Hallownest, decided to change shape.

Grimm noted that they had arrived at the camp marked on the map and that it served some pilgrims as a resting place before setting off again to return to the City of Tears or leave the kingdom.

Hollow asked confused, while Grimm sat down on one of the benches prepared: - And now? -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "Now you must go alone and see your father's old body first from the outside and then from the inside." You will have to go alone, if you want to receive your answers, while I will wait for you here.

Hollow wanted to answer but saw that Grimm seemed absorbed in his thoughts and decided to obey his order and then left the camp to go to his father's old body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name "Suspiria" comes from a name of an Italian horror film from 1979. The name derives from the Italian word "Sospiro" which in English can be translated as sigh. The name was chosen because of the plot of the film and the fact that the theme of the 1979 version of the Goblins is perfect for showing how Sospiria became after becoming the Nightmare's Heart. Another name I had chosen was Tenebra, which is the opposite word of Splendore, the Italian name for Radiance.  
> The fate of Suspiria in the canonical game depends on whether the ritual has ended. In the case of the ending "No Dream no More" with the disappearance of Radiance and with the Ritual accomplished sigh, he closes himself in a cocoon of fire and is reborn in a new form more suited to local insects. As an insect it resembles a Dragon-head Lantern Bug with main colors of red and black.  
> In Embrace the void, Sospiria after recovering her original form, decides to speak to the Knght in her new form of Lord of Shades. She is strong from the memories of her children in the Void and also from the fact that she has seen through the accumulation of the Grimmchild, the White Palace, the meeting with the White Lady, the sibilings and the Pure Vessel. the Knight.  
> And in fact he will offer his own flame to help the sibilings and then he will say "Radiance, as he did with me, took all of that away from you! Imagine what your life could be like without his existence. Now you would be happy with a family, a kingdom and many friends. But now we both have the possibility to recover what she has taken from us. Ally with me and you will get everything back. I will be by your side, in the form you wish. "


	17. Ascent

Hollow slowly descended towards the area where Grimm had indicated his father's old shell was located  and kept descending until he passed a short gathering, where the wind blew harder and the ashes flew over his face.

Hollow made it through the wind and after coming down again he found himself in front  of his father's carcass and was stupid when he saw how huge it was.

The knight was used to seeing his father in his current form and could not believe that what was ahead was the old and original appearance. He noticed that the body continued to release pale ashes into the air and approached curiously.

Hollow placed a paw on the pale carcass and began to slide  his fingers until he noticed wounds and burners running through the body and thought "These wounds must have caused Radiance" and once again Grimm's words about the Goddess faced by  her father.

The knight continued to walk around the  old shell of his father, noting that the deep wounds on his body with burns that reached deep, as if the light had  cont  inuato to burn up in the depths of his father's body.

Hollow thought as he looked at  the deep wound "My father must have suffered terribly after the fight with Radiance and maybe even when he  was being reborn in a new form" and continued to observe every detail of the carcass, pausing to touch and every single wound that was there. .

When he finished looking at that empty shell he thought whipped “Why did Grimm bring me here ?! Even though I now know the story of Hallownest and my father's old looks, he didn't answer my question. "

Hollow turned his gaze to the gaping mouth of the carcass, from where the pale ash seemed as bright as a small crystal, and decided to step inside to see if there was the answers he was looking for.

When Hollow entered the empty shell he found himself in such a dark family that he paused for a few moments, before starting to walk towards  the bottom and being engulfed by that strange darkness. When Hollow reached the bottom he found himself in front of a completely broken pale egg and immediately understood "From this egg, my father has been reborn in his new form ..." and stopped to touch the smooth and pale surface.

At that moment the young knight remembered that he too was born in an empty egg of the same color and that he was not alone. There were many others like him who had hatched from other eggs  and who had attempted the climb to their father but had seen them all fall and swallowed by the darkness of the abyss.

And Hollow remembered that when he was about to come out of the abyss with his father, he had seen another of his sibiling, who was clinging to the rock and hoping for help, but he had looked at him and followed his father towards the pale light .

The knight thought as he held his Nail in his hand "I abandoned the others under there ... I was empty and I did nothing to save them." And he touched his chest and kept thinking “  Now I'm completely different…  I'm not the Hollow Knight anymore.  I now have my name  , I have my feelings and my goal  …  -.

Hollow looked at the pale egg in front of him and decided to use the Dream Nail to see what was happening and when he hit it the egg responded and gave off a strong pale light that completely engulfed him.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that the pale egg was opening right in front of his eyes just then and he hid in the darkness, to see  what would happen.

A pale light appeared and from there came the Pale King in its new form, looking confused and bewildered  around him.  Hollow seemed to see himself again when he first emerged from the black egg.

Hollow watched his father come out of the egg and fall to the ground, before getting up and staggering in his first steps into his new body and falling to the ground, before he could walk the way Hollow was used to seeing.

The pale light was moving away with the Pale King and Hollow realized that again he was chasing it again to get out of that darkness that  overwhelmed him and seemed to want to suffocate him. Once again he heard the echo of his father's words ringing in his head, but this time he knew how to respond  to those words  .

__

_ No cost too great ... _

** I'll risk my own life to save the kingdom. **

_No mind to think ..._

** Think about  finding  ways to defeat the infection **

_ No will to break _

** Nobody will break my will and my determination **

_ No voice to cry suffering _

** A voice to ask questions, a voice that screams its strength and pain in battle **

_ Born of God and Void _

** Son of the Pale King and the White Lady **

_ You shall seal the blinding light that plague their dream _

** I will be the one who will destroy  a  light that infects insects dreams **

__

_ You are the Vessel _

** I am the Prince and Pale Knight of Hallownest **

_ You are the Hollow Knight _

****

** I am Hollow **

He felt a light illuminate him from within and then looked up at the exit from his father's old body. He had again ascended of the dark with the same purpose, but with a new plan to make it happen.

As soon as he came out he noticed his father looking around still bewildered and undecided about how he should move in those lands and how he should approach the insects that inhabited them. 

:- Father!-. He called Hollow in hopes of being heard by the Pale King.

The young Pale King turned to him and repeated: - Father ...-. He approached Hollow as the first white ash created by his old body began to fall to the ground.

Hollow knelt right in front of his father and the Pale King began to touch his son's face, big horns and then look him straight in the black eyes.

The Pale King confirmed: "Yes, you are my future ... My wonderful future." And she hugged him in a strong hug.

Hollow had wanted that hug from his father for a long time and immediately returned his father's hug. 

They remained embraced for some time, then the Pale King said  , as they parted: - Soon we will meet, my son! -.

Holow simply nodded as the Pale King's figure dissolved into pale light and with Hollow awakening to his father's egg.

The knight looked at the Dream Nail and thought of some words from his father "  You shall seal the blinding light that plague their dream  "  then thought back  to the description Grimm had given of Radiance and  thought as he ran out of the pale shell "è radiance has cause l infection from the Dream Realm! "

He started climbing to reach Grimm and thought, “I have to keep collecting essence to reach Radiance in the Dream World. But first I have to free my still alive sibilings from the Abyss. " And he kept climbing to reach Grimm and talk to him.

Grimm looked up and saw Hollow finally return to the tent after spending time with the Pale King's old shell. The circus master thought as he watched Hollow approach, radiating a light similar to his father's. “The dead child of the Abyss is no longer the Hollow Knight. From the dead body of his father has risen the Pale Prince, the one who now carries the hope of all the inhabitants of Hallownest ”and it seemed to him for a few seconds that even Hollow's eyes had changed  color  .


	18. Queen of the fool

Grimm asked in a serious voice, as he saw Hollow sitting on the bench: - Have you found answers to your questions? -.

Hollow nodded and introduced himself again to Grimm: - I am Hollow, Prince of Hallownest.-.

Grimm sighed and said, "There was no need to show up a second time." Then noticing that Hollow had stood up he asked in a serious voice: - Are you already looking for a new essence for your Dream Nail? -.

Hollow shook his head and answered in a serious voice: - No! I want to go to the Abyss first to retrieve my sibilings stuck there! -.

Grimm exclaimed: - What ?! You can't go there! There are many more guards there and you would get caught by the guards right away. You cannot go to that place and you must continue your hunt.

Hollow said, "Not even this disguise, will it help me safe from the guards investigation?"

Grimm replied in a serious voice: “ I want to remind you that the entrance to the Abyss is near the White Palace. -. He paused for a moment and went on: - Do you want to go to your dad and mom to have some tea and some cookies? -.

Hollow replied dryly: - No! I don't want to go back to the palace. -.

Grimm concluded: - Then you cannot go to the Abyss , the guards would find you immediately and capture you ! I will go there, while you continue your search to awaken the Dream Nail and return to the circus, when you have visited the places that interest you . Are you okay as a compromise ? -.

Hollow gave up and said: - Okay, fine! -. He rummaged in the pockets of his costume until he found a pass which he immediately gave to Grimm: - Take this! It will give you the possibility to use the tram that from Kingdom's Edge leads directly to the Ancient Abyss. It was a gift from his father to go to DeepNest to train and see Hornet.

Grimm took the pass and said, "I'll give it back to you as soon as you get back to the circus." He noticed that Hollow was already starting to continue his exploration in Kingdom's Edge: - Good luck in your search.

Hollow said, "Thank you!" And he immediately left the shelter to begin his search from the Kingdom's Edge.

Grimm looked at the pass and said as he too left the shelter: - I already know which way I must take to reach the abyss… -.

Hegemol walked over to the Pale King and said in a serious voice: - Some guards found this poster hanging in King's Station. Apparently a circus has arrived in Hallownest and is based in DirtMouth.

Pale King asked in a serious voice, "A circus in Dirtmouth." Let me see the poster… -. Hegemol handed the poster to the Pale King.

Pale King looked at the writing and images on the poster and thought "It's not possible ... what is he doing here ?!" and he immediately handed the poster back to Hegemol and thought “For now, leave him and his circus alone. I have more serious problems to think about ”.

Pale King commented as Alfred continued to walk beside him: “Good amusement for the citizens of Hallownest who don't have to think about infection for at least one evening. Tell the guards to leave them alone… -.

Hegemol bowed and said: 'As you wish, your majesty!'

Pale King thought "For now ... after my baby gets back here, I'll go have a chat with Grimm!"

The White Lady walked out of the room and watched the Pale King walk by Hegemol.

Isma was next to her and asked: - My queen, are you still angry with the King? -.

The White Lady replied sincerely: - I will be until he has abandoned any plan he has in mind. I don't want him to do something stupid… -. He watched from a distance that, who was talking to Hegemol.

Isma said nothing more, and followed the White Lady in her royal affairs.

Hollow decided to follow the corpses he had seen falling from above , while with Grimm he went to his father's old body and thought as he continued to lower down “I'm sure there will be another Dream Warrior along with the corpses of the other fighters. . ” And saw another carcass being thrown down.

The knight had heard of the Colosseum several times in the reports that Hegemol often brought to his father regarding that place and told of rapping facts about that place. Some told of the fact that the nobles paid the organizers of the fight with healthy insects against infected insects and many times they were not gladiators, but also common insects that were kidnapped and taken to the Colosseum and other facts concerning young warriors sent there only to being killed for the fun of others .

His father had not been able to stop the madness that now circulated in that place, due to the increase in infected insects and the Colosseum continued to produce its macabre spectacles.

When he reached the bottom he found a huge pile of carcasses and broken and destroyed gladiator armor he found in the center of the arena, a female scorpion waving its tail with its orange armor , covered with scratches and holes.

Hollow thought as he approached the scorpion looking up "Must be another Dream Warrior!" he grabbed his Dream Nail and approached the gladiator who remained motionless.

The scorpion turned to Hollow and exclaimed raising his Nail towards the sky: - Another opponent, has come to challenge the Queen of the Colosseum for glory or death, like these carcasses around me.-. He pulled out his shield and his serrated Nail

Hollow exclaimed in a serious voice: - I'm ready to fight! -.

The gladiator in her orange armor shouted: - My beloved audience, have you heard? This fool has come to challenge the Queen of Fools! -. He banged his Nail hard against his shield and said: - Let's begin our battle, that the audience awaits a great show .-.

The gladiatrix leapt with which she tried to land with her Nail against Hollow, but he parried the attack with her Nail to immediately use his opponent's bounce to attack him and hit the scorpion , which immediately retreated several steps.

The gladiator commented satisfied: - Finally a worthy opponent ! I was so tired of real enemies that did not give a spectacle to the crowd! -. He immediately launched into the attack again and parried Hollow's attack with his shield and tried to hit his opponent's neck with a serrated blade.

Hollow immediately teleported away from the gladiator who commented with interest: - Oh, this trick is really interesting, but it won't be enough to defeat me.

The gladiator parried another blow from Hollow with her shield and again concentrated to launch her attack on Hollow and the scorpion aided by her tail, sprinted forward and launched her shield at Hollow, knocking him to the ground.

Hollow immediately got to his feet and this time it was he who hit with a dash in the chest and knocked the shield to the ground.

The gladiator laughed, as she again beat her Nail with her shield, before setting off with a series of burst attacks, in which Hollow was forced again to use teleportation and then wound her again.

The scorpion exclaimed with satisfaction: - Ah, I haven't had such a good time in a long time, but all this is about to end. Yet at a time he used the tail to fly forward and hit Hollow, but this time the rider was outsmart.

Hollow tapped the tip of his Nail on the floor and for the first time used the magic of the Soul Pillar to block the gladiator's attack.

The scorpion struck his shield hard and said in a furious tone: - How dare you use magic against me ?! It will mean that you will taste my poison. He dropped the shield and released a pool of poison from its tail which Hollow avoided only to be hit by the gladiator's fury.

Hollow thought as he tried to parry the furious blows of the gladiator "Apparently I have infuriated her" and immediately tried to transport himself to another area to be able to counterattack.

The scorpion took a step back and again launched several sprays of poison with which he tried to hit Hollow, which he avoided by using the dash and then hitting the gladiatrix again in the chest.

Immediately the scorpion tried to use its tail to immobilize Hollow, but he jumped back and then parried the attack with his Nail and again the gladiatrix used her poison to create puddles to keep her prey from escaping.

Hollow tried to attack the gladiator again using her Soul Dagger, but she used her tail to block him and then created new pools of poison in the area to keep her prey from escaping.

The scorpion exclaimed satisfied: - Now you can no longer escape! -. And immediately launched into a furious attack on Hollow.

The knight used the Soul Pillar again to hit her and knock her away from where he was. Hollow immediately took the opportunity to jump to the only points where the poison was and hit his opponent hard again.

The gladiator stood up and shouted: - I will not lose against you! I am the queen of fools! -. Again con tried to grab Hollow with his tail, but again the knight escaped his attack and jumped to a spot where there was no poison.

The gladiator sprayed poison at him, but Hollow was quicker than her and before the poison hit the ground, he hit her again causing her to stagger. The scorpion moved its tail madly to prevent Hollow from hitting it again, while trying to regain its strength.

Hollow waited for the tail to stop moving, before throwing itself back at her opponent's attack, but the gladiator took her shield back in her hand and parried the blow, and then hurled Hollow away again.

The scorpion exclaimed furiously: - You haven't defeated me yet! -. He immediately stood up and hit the poison pools with the Nail to throw it at his opponent and Hollow used the Soul Pillar to protect himself from the scorpion's attacks and hit her again hard.

The gladiator threw herself against Hollow using all the strength she had in her tail, but Hollow parried the hit and definitively hit the warrior ch, and fell to the ground defeated.

The gladiatrix turned her gaze towards the point where the Colosseum is and said: - To what I have lost and next to the Lord Fool there is a new King or Queen. But I was happy to have fought and to have been the best for a long time. He closed the eyes and disappeared, leaving his essence which was absorbed by the Dream Nail.

Hollow breathed calmly to try to recover and thought “Now I have to go to the Royal Waterways and check that area and to go out to the Fungal Wastes, near Mantis Village, but not enter the village either. I have no intention of challenging the Mantis Lords and then returning to the circus, as Grimm said. He opened the map to be sure he had taken the chosen route before he started running.

Hollow thought as he tried to avoid the attacks of Primal Aspid that had begun to attack once they had seen him "As for Queen's Garden and Deepnest ... I still have to think about a process that includes and ntrambe the two areas."

Immediately the knight began to run to reach the next place to visit.

Once at the station, Grimm entered the pass Hollow had given him to reach the ancient dock.

When the tram arrived, Grimm heard the voice of an insect exclaim: "Oh, what luck!" He turned and saw an insect carrying a large scythe running towards him.

The insect asked in a cheerful voice: "Do you have to take the tram too?"

Grimm nodded and replied: "I'm going to the ancient dock." He looked curiously at the weapon that the insect was carrying and asked: - Where are you headed instead? -.

The warrior replied as he sat on a seat: - I'm going to Deepnest to protect the works of the new Tramvie. The construction site has suffered too much slowdowns due to continuous attacks by hostile insects and I have the task of stopping them .-.

Grimm asked as the tram started up: "Are they building a new Tramway in Deepnest?"

The bug nodded and explained: - It will connect the Distant Village to the City of Tears. The trams are very comfortable, especially for people like me who cannot carry their weapon with the Stag.-.

Grimm looked again at the scythe the warrior carried with him and said, " I don't think the Stags appreciate the weight of your weapon." The tram seems to me more suited to your needs. -.

The warrior exclaimed: - I will make an important contribution to its construction and show the King that, I deserve to become the new great knight. Galien the brave-.

Grimm looked at the window and realized that he was about to reach his destination: - I wish you to realize your dream. -. The tram began to stop and Grimm rose to his feet.

Galien exclaimed: - Thank you! I wish you a good day. -.

Grimm walked towards the entrance to the Ancient Basin, thinking "The Pale King has sealed off the main entrance, but doesn't know there are other entrances to the abyss, all used by Suspiria when she still had her original body" .

Markoth was still reflecting on the voice he had heard while talking to Xero and a thought began to form in his mind " There is a place I have to visit ... I have to get rid of a doubt about that female voice".

He turned his gaze towards his pupil and said in a serious voice: - I have to go to a place.

Xero cast a serious and worried look towards his teacher and asked: - Teacher, is there something that worries you? Look, I am now completely healed and I am able to resume my workouts.

Markoth replied in a serious voice: - A doubt that grips my soul ... -.

Xero asked: - And there is nothing that can take it out of your head ? -.

The moth replied as he looked at his shield and thought about that village: - Going to a place and see something, maybe it will be able to remove my doubt.

Xero then said: - Then why don't you go, master? I am fine and have completely recovered from the fever. I will keep the field safe from enemies, while you investigate the doubt that is gripping you.

Markoth looked at his pupil still worried about his health and said: - First you must prove to me that you are completely recovered, then tomorrow I will decide what to do… -.

Xero immediately stood up and exclaimed: - I'm ready to show you that, I'm back in shape! -. He immediately summoned four of his spears and said: - I'm ready to start our training.

Markoth looked at Xero and said while he smiled: - Well, let's get started! -.


	19. Blue Poet

Grimm thought as he entered the abyss with a scarlet flame "who knows how long it will take the vessels still imprisoned in this place to find this or the other exit with their forces". He knew his curiosity would never be answered.

Grimm also wondered why the Pale King had not found the other entrances that led into the abyss then thought "probably the short time available did not allow him to study the abyss and the void well".

Grimm continued to advance until he found himself facing a completely black sea which began to stir when he approached it.

Grimm watched the tentacles emerge from the darkness and said, "We haven't seen each other for a long time."

The tentacles joined creating a shapeless mass with many eyes looking at Grimm and all together asked: - Why are you here? We want to rest, to be left alone ... -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "I have come to fetch the children still alive." Children who were born in this abyss, children of two divinities and the void. -

The mass of emptiness I ask: - Why do you know there are children here? Why am I here? -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice- They are here because they were part of a crazy plan to seal Radiant. -.

The sea of emptiness began to churn as the mass angrily repeated the name and Grimm said in a calm voice, “Hold back the anger, let me explain the whole story. -.

The crowd calmed down and Grimm began to tell everything about the infection, the plan of the Pale King and even Hollow.

At the end of the tale, the mass of emptiness said: - Stupid plan for those who gave insects a mind. Children have nothing to do with it and can get out of this place. The dead stay dead and they will stay here with us and what's left of them. -.

Grimm said in a serious voice: “It is logical that it is impossible to save them all and the Pale King must live with guilt all his life for what and he did for those who stayed here. -.

The crowd exclaimed in a deep and cold voice: - They will appear in your circus ... We will make them arrive there with emptiness. Now I rest in anger and hatred ... -.

Grimm shook his head and replied: "No, there is another matter I want to talk to you all about!" -.

The mass exclaimed in emptiness : - Quick, sleep awaits us! -.

Grimm began in a serious voice: "It is a serious matter that concerns us all ...".

The voices of emptiness rang out once again in a tired and furious voice: "Quick to tell, because sleep calls."

Grimm said in a serious voice: "Listen to what I have to tell you ..." He began to speak in the ancient language, while the mass of emptiness listened in silence.

Dryya watched in silence as the queen's garden, while Marmu asked in a cheerful voice: - Will the prince really come here? -.

Dryya replied: - I'm sure he will come here! He is looking in every corner of the kingdom for a remedy for the infection and I'm sure he will come here too! I just have to be patient and then I will capture him to bring him back to the palace.

Marmu asked in a cheerful voice: - How is the queen? I can't wait for you to return to your garden to teach me how to fly.

Dryya replied: - He's fine! She too hopes to be able to come here to keep the promise she made to you, but as long as the infection is in this kingdom she will not be able to come here.

Marmu exclaimed in a cheerful voice: - I know! For this I will protect this garden until he can return here.

Dryya smiled and then left Marmu to hide in the thick vegetation and await Hollow's arrival.

When the watcher knight entered the room he immediately noticed Astra who was looking at the Telescope and asked in a worried voice: - Is Master Lurien okay? -.

Astra looked at the Watcher Knight and replied: "He is finally resting in his chrysalis." He turned his gaze towards the telescope : - I managed to convince him to rest as he had not slept for several days due to the latest events, which have happened in the kingdom.

The Watcher Knight looked at the new but mask that Lurien had prepared when his wings were fully developed: - The Master has gone from one excess to another. All this is not good at all! -.

Astra nodded and sighed wearily : " What I'm saying too!" Then he looked at the Watcher Knight and asked: - Why are you here, Hercules? Shouldn't you be patrolling the area around King's Station ? -.

Hercules replied as he looked at the carefully placed books in the library: - I wanted to watch the tower. The Soul Master could come here and attack and I want to protect both you and the master.

Lurien's voice rang out in the next room: “You don't need a tower guard. I can defend this place and Astra, even alone.

Astra put her hand on her head and murmured: - Oh, no! He has already woken up ... he had to rest more! -.

Lurien's voice ordered: - Astra, bring me the mask and dress that the King and Queen gave me when they gave me this capital .-. He threw out what was left of the cocoon cloak that had been created by the Weavers to protect the his wings as they grew along with his old mask .

Astra immediately obeyed the order and took both the mask and the dress and handed it to Lurien, while Hercules remained silent and composed in a corner and staring at the window, where the rain continued to fall.

When Lurien stepped out in her new dress and mask, the Watcher Knight noticed that the many eyes that decorated her mask echoed the eye designs on the large blue wings, which matched the precious blue dress.

Hercules thought while observing the new mask that his master wore "So many eyes to observe his city, as only the watcher can".

Lurien looked at Hercules and said in a diplomatic voice: - Thank you for worrying about us, but now go back to your task. You have to protect the insects from that madman.

Hercules leaned slightly towards Lurien and said: - I obey, master! -. He took back his Nail and left Lurien alone with Astra.

Hercules thought as he took the elevator down to return to King's Station "Now the master's title could be, he who looks at every corner of the city with his thousand eyes, it would be perfect for him!".

Astra asked in a serious voice: "Would you like a cup of tea before resuming looking at the city from your telescope?"

Lurien looked at his apprentice then replied, as he sat down on the telescope: - Yes, I want it! -. He flapped his fully developed wings several times to check that there was no problem.

Astra remarked: "You have to do some exercises to make the most of those wings."

Lurien replied in a serious voice: - When everything is finished I will do the exercises that are needed to make my wings stronger for flying or for other activities. He paused for a moment and asked: - Or perhaps one of the many problems that plague Hallownest have been solved while I was sleeping? .-.

Astra answered sincerely: - No! -. He threw a long sigh and then said in a surrendered voice: - I'm going to prepare your tea.

Lurien said as he began to scan the city with his telescope: - Thank you for watching over the city in my place, even though you are more tired than I am.

Astra replied as she disappeared into the kitchen: "I'm trying my best to help her."

Lurien began to scour the city for clues, as he gently flapped his wings to begin exercising.

Hollow had successfully entered the Royal Waterways and began to walk through the waterlogged tunnels, hearing the sounds of the Flukemon echoing in the distance.

Hollow thought as the water hit his head as he continued walking, paying attention to any detail that seemed strange and might lead him to another warrior. The knight stopped when he heard a sob coming from one of the tunnels and decided to go and investigate to see what it was.

Hollow walked down the tunnel and as he advanced he found blue sheets of paper on the ground in which there were written poems and the name of the insect to which they were dedicated, had been erased by the water or by the same pen he had written in those sheets .

When Hollow entered the tunnel, he found a Cleaning Beetle surrounded by a strange blue aura and sheets of paper.

Hollow approached and known ch and the cockroach was sobbing and repeated sadly distressed: - Bitter tears shed, broken love from parental barrier him. Ah, sad the fate of the blue poet, who will never be able to be with his beloved. He turned and became aware of Hollow's presence and asked, passing from a sad voice to an angry one : - Who are you? Have you come to laugh at my misfortunes? Have you come to make fun of my poems? Or were you sent by them to make fun of me and humiliate me? -.

Hollow replied in a serious voice, as he saw the cockroach take his blue pen in his hand: - I didn't come here to make fun of you! I passed here by chance… -. To be safe, he pulled out his Nail and prepared to protect himself from any attack.

The blue Poet replied: - Liar! Everyone makes fun of me for what I write! Everyone does not appreciate my art! -. And immediately with his pen he composed the word "Hate" and blue blades appeared and Hollow was forced to dodge the attack.

Again the poeta used his pen and composed the word "Love" and thorns appeared from the ground where Hollow was forced to jump back to avoid the attack.

Hollow thought as he saw the blue poet as he was about to compose a new word “I have to attack him before he writes a word.-. He noticed how the Blue Poet had disappeared from where he was to appear at another point.

The beetle appeared in another place and wrote the word "Wound" and this time blue spikes began to fall from above and broke into several fragments. Hollow dodged the spikes and summoned the Dagger Soul to attack the Blue Poet who again disappeared.

Once again the cockroach wrote a new word "Heart" and heart-shaped daggers appeared which, Hollow managed to avoid without problems.

Hollow used teleportation to get close to the beetle and hit it with several hits, before the blue poet composed the word "love" which made him back off to a safe spot where the thorns couldn't hit him.

The cockroach wrote another word "Tears" and blue drops began to appear numerous from above and once again Hollow was forced to move away from the blue poet to avoid being hit by his defense weapon.

Hollow then waited for the cockroach to start tracing new words again to hit him first with the Soul Pillar to interrupt him and then get close enough to the poet to hit him with the Nail.

The beetle angrily glared at Hollow and then tried again to write something in the air to try to hit the knight.

Once again Hollow attempted to use the same tactic to wobble his opponent and keep them from attacking him with his writing. This time, however, the blue poet waited for Hollow to summon his Soul Pillars to create the word "Love" again and Hollow was forced to avoid the attack and teleported not too far from the blue poet and had the opportunity to hit him repeatedly, so much so that the cockroach wobbled and was about to drop his pen, but he got up and quickly composed more words to stop Hollow.

But the knight avoided the attacks and again hit the blue poet who dropped his blue quill and disappeared in a blue ink pool.

The blue poet appeared in front of Hollow and said in a sad voice: - The only thing I wanted was to be with him ... he liked my poems so much, but his rich parents disagreed. So they took the extreme solution against me, didn't they? -. It disappeared becoming essence that was absorbed by the Dream Nail.

Hollow exited the tunnel and continued on to the Fungal Wastes and his return to Grimm's circus.

Herrah was reading the latest news about Hallownest and thought "We just needed that madman escape! I have to send some Stalking Devout to guard the Deepnest and Hornet from that mad killer."

A deep hunter entered the room through its web and announced: - Elder Weaver wants to talk to you, my queen.

Herrah exclaimed in a serious voice: "Let us enter the room." He knew the Weavers wanted to leave Hallownest in case the infection spread uncontrollably in all places and he wanted to understand what their intentions were.

Herrah asked as he watched the elderly Weaver advance towards him: "Have you made your decision?"

The old woman replied in a serious voice: - We have rumors that the Pale King wants to evacuate the kingdom waiting to find a way to stop the infection. He looked at the queen of Hallownest and asked: - True? -.

Herrah replied while looking at the old woman: - Apparently rumors fly quickly even inside the Deepnest.-. He paused and then said in a serious voice, “ I rejected the Pale King's decision. What is your decision instead? I will not place myself in your choice, even if it will be different from my will .-.

The elderly Weaver replied in a serious and tired voice: - We have decided to evacuate and continue helping the search for a remedy for the infection for the good of all .-.

Herrah said: - Good! I respect your decision -. After a few moments of silence he asked: - Can I make you a small request? -.

The old woman exclaimed: "You can make any request, Queen of Deepnest."

Herrah replied: "I would like you to take Hornet with you to the safe place during the evacuation and take care of her."

The old woman said in a serious voice: - It will be a request we will fulfill with great pleasure. He bowed and asked: "What are you going to do?"

Herrah replied: - I will stay here! I am the queen of Deepnest and I will not leave this place, but I will continue to protect it from the attacks of the infection. She looked up at the ceiling and said: - I promised Anansi when he was dying ... - The queen thought about her husband's last moments.

The old woman remained silent and said: - And I promise you that we will protect the princess at any cost.

Herrah said in a serious voice: "Thank you!"

The elderly Weavers made a final bow before leaving Herrah alone, still immersed in her memories of Anansi and how she could protect the Deepnest, while the elderly Weavers after a last bow, left that place.


	20. Soul Master

Me'hon observed the mantises patrolling the village as ordered by his three aunts, after the news of some attacks occurred in the Fungal Wastes and , which all concern a dangerous subject who escaped from the City of Tears.

The mantis decided to leave the village when the voice of one of the aunts asked: - Where are you going? -.

Me'hon replied in a quiet voice: - I just want to watch you take a walk outside the village. I'll stay in the area in case you want my help, Aunt Ippolita.

Hippolyta looked at her niece and asked: - Not to meet the sacred knight of the Pale King? -.

Me'hon quickly shook his head and replied: - No! She is busy defending her kingdom, I just want to take a walk.

Hippolyta looked at her niece and said in a serious voice: - You will be waiting for the King's order to evacuate this place , since it is the only way to save those weak insects.

Me'hon looked at her aunt and taking courage to herself with a defiant voice : - I intend to leave the Mantis Village and go with Ze ' mer to the so-called safe place -.

Hippolyte took out his spear and pointed it at his niece and asked in a serious voice: "You know, what does this decision of yours mean?"

Me'hon answered in a serious voice while looking at the tip of the spear: - Yes and I accept the consequences! I will challenge you and my father for my decision to go away with Ze'mer. As soon as the evacuation begins, I will come to the arena to fight.

Hippolyte exclaimed in a serious voice: - Well! I'll go right away to inform your father and your two aunts of the decision. I advise you to prepare for battle, we will not go light.

Me'hon replied: - I don't want any special treatment, aunt! -.

Hippolyte only smiled at that statement and left Me'hon alone. The mantis immediately went out of the village to calm the beating for his heart and for a moment he thought he saw a Shaman Snail that was quickly climbing up to go towards the Fungal Wastes.

Me'hon looked puzzled at that insect dressed in red and black that ran fast and thought “Why did that shaman leave the Royal Waterway? -

Me'hon decided not to think about it, but to focus on his training to prepare for the confrontation with the rest of his family.

Hollow passed the mantis territory and managed to avoid a collision with some of them who were patrolling the area.

The knight thought as he continued to climb to return to Grimm's circus to rest and then resume his march to DirtMouth and the circus to be able to rest and resume his quest for essence the following evening.

The knight continued to walk until he noticed a shadow that was following him and decided to stop and shouted: - Come out into the open! -. He brandished his Pure Nail and prepared to fight his opponent.

The shadow replied with a sadistic smile: - It seems you have discovered me! I can't wait to take your soul as well as I did with the other shaman. The Soul Master appeared and said: - With your soul too, it will be easy to defeat the Pale Prince, after finding it.

Hollow shouted taking off the mask he wore with all the anger he felt: - I'll spare you the trouble of searching because I'm here in front of your eyes. You will pay for all the innocents you have killed.-.

The Soul Master looked at Hollow and exclaimed in surprise: I didn't expect to find you so quickly… this speeds up my plan of salvation. I'll take your soul! -. He disappeared and reappeared near Hollow and began the nc iare the Soul Orb.

Hollow easily dodged and punched the Soul Master, who disappeared elsewhere to launch another Soul Orb and Hollow again performed the same operation, hitting his enemy multiple times.

Soul Master disappeared and tried to hit Hollow with his Slam, disappearing and appearing next to him, but Hollow was smarter and hit him while he was still aloft with a quick and accurate blow.

The Soul Master disappeared and reappeared again with four Soul Orbs protecting him, but Hollow teleported to the center and hit the Soul Master several times who disappeared again leaving only the Soul Orbs.

Again the Soul Master tried to attack Hollow with the Slam, but the Knight hit him hard again and then the Soul Master tried to hit him with a Dash, but Hollow used the Soul Pillar to defeat him and make him disappear.

Hollow thought the fight was over , but the Soul Master reappeared again and started using the Smash repeatedly and Hollow was quick to hit him multiple times. Again the Soul Master used the Soul Orbs, but Hollow gave him the coup de grace.

The Soul Master's body fell to the ground helpless and Hollow said: - I hope that all your victims and their souls can find peace. He looked at the shaman mask he was holding and looked around to see if any insects had witnessed the battle.

Grimm finally returned to King Station after passing the guards of the ancient dock and taking the tram again and thought as he prepared to enter one of the entrances, where one of the Stags would take him home.

The circus owner thought “I can't wait to go back to the circus and spend time with my son. I wasted too much time in the Abyss ”and he stopped to rest and find the money to put in the machine.

A female voice said, "Excuse me, are you the master of the circus in Dirtmouth?" He turned and saw a butterfly and a cricket carrying a small harp.

Grimm nodded and asked: -Yes, I'm Grimm the owner of the circus. Do you want two who are you? -.

The butterfly replied: - I am Marisa and I am a singer. He is instead Nicanor, a skilled harp player who often accompanies me with my performances.

Grimm looked at him for a moment, then asked , "What can I do for you?"

The two artists looked at each other, then Nicanor answered in a serious voice: - We would like to join your company. He paused and continued in a serious voice: - Here there is no more room for artists for us! Since the infection has taken over, nobody listens to my music or Marisa's songs anymore. If we travel with you, I would be sure that we will find a new realm where we can settle and start performing again.

Grimm replied in a dry voice: "No!" Then he thought, “I don't want Nightmare's Heart to have any new slaves. We are enough

Marisa asked: - Why don't you want us in your company? We are good and we are willing to do any kind of work to join your company.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: “My circus doesn't need a singer and a musician. You should find another company for your trip. He made a short bow and said: - I can only wish you good luck and may the prince of Hallownest restore peace and calm .-. Then he had an idea and proposed it: - Why don't you write a song to dedicate to the prince? A song full of hope that will help the citizens of Hallownest resist infection and encourage the prince? -.

Marisa and Nicanor looked at each other for a few seconds and then exclaimed together: - it's a great idea.

Marisa exclaimed: - I compose the lyrics of the song.

Nicanor exclaimed: - I music! Maybe we can also involve other artists who are in the same situation as us.

The two artists continued to discuss this new project of theirs and left only Grimm, who thought as he walked to the station “At least I managed to save them from the sad fate that afflicts me and my company”.

Grimm was about to ring the bell to call the Stag to take him to the Main Crossboard and finally return to his circus and his son, when he saw a bee standing right next to him, carrying a stall for cooking items and honey.

The bee asked in a cheerful voice: - Are you going to DirtMouth? -.

Grimm nodded and asked, noting the goods that the bee he was carrying with him: - Are you going to sell your goods? -.

The bee nodded and exclaimed: - I heard that there is a circus in DirtMouth and I thought that this is a great place to sell. He looked up nostalgically: - Before in the city there were a lot of fairs and parties and I was selling a lot of honey cakes. -.

Grimm asked in a serious voice: "What's your name?" -. It was really curious to find a bee outside its hive. He wanted to know more about the stranger .

The bee replied with a cheerful voice, while waiting for the arrival of the Stag: - My name is Mel.-. After a moment of silence he asked: - What is your name? -.

Grimm replied: "I am Grimm and I am the master of the circus in Dirtmouth."

Mel asked curiously: - Why are you so far from your circus? -.

Grimm replied in a serious voice: "I had to put up posters to advertise my new show." I want the inhabitants of all Hallownest to come and see my show. Then it was his turn to ask a question: - Do you want because you are not in your hive? -.

Mel explained, “I left the hive because I don't agree with the queen's ideas. I think that the progress brought by the Pale King is not going against nature, but that it also brings benefits to the hive.

Grimm asked as he saw the Stag arrive in the area: - Have you tried to talk to the Queen? -.

Mel sighed and said in a bitter voice: - I tried to talk to him, but after seeing his refusal I decided to leave the hive and make Hallownest. And I did well because I found so many insects that appreciate my honey and I am happy so! -. He took out a sample of honey and handed it to Grimm: - Take this! It's my new honey.-.

Grimm looked at the jar and said as they climbed onto the Stag: -Thank you very much! I will let my son and the rest of my company taste it.

Mel said as the Stag began to move in one of the tunnels: "I hope you become my client as long as you stay here in Hallownest."

Grimm said nothing, but grabbed the seat as the Stag picked up speed inside the tunnel.

Hollow , after putting on the head of the costume was about to leave the carcass of the Soul Master when he noticed that there was something strange about that body. There were strange lights twinkling around his body and the rider noticed that he remembered the absence he was picking up with his Dream Nail.

Holow thought as he loaded the weapon: - I have to hit him with the Dream Nail and see what happens. And it hit the Soul Master's body.

Hollow found himself back in the Realm of Dreams and in front of him he found himself in front of platforms that he jumped up to arrive in a structure that resembled the Soul Sanctuary and there the Soul Sanctuary appeared again which seemed to be stronger than before.

Hollow said, taking his nail in his hand: - I'm ready to fight with you again! -. And when the Soul Tyrant disappeared, the fighting began

Ogrim silently watched Isma who was training with her bow and hitting several goals. The arrows opened becoming lianas that wrapped and crushed their target and Ogrim observed enthusiastically: - Your technique becomes better and better every day.

Isma watched the target destroy itself and said in a serious voice: - It can still improve and grow like a tree. I still have to improve my knowledge of plants and I always thank the King for having made a small wood available to me to continue my research. -.

Ogrim exclaimed: - I think that by continuing with your research you will be able to create even more powerful weapons and magic.

Isma nodded and murmured: - Just to fight, not to save and cure the other insects from infection.

Ogrim said in a wise voice, “ Each of us must do something about this crisis. We have the task of protecting those who are still free from the infection and your strength is indispensable for this.

Isma said in a serious voice, as she watched her creation completely transform into a tree: - You are right on this point! I'm trying to find a way to grow fruit plants in the safe area to have more food supplies.

Ogrim exclaimed: - An excellent solution also to extend the stay in that place. Then he stammered in a low voice as he turned red: - And maybe once this story is over, the two of us can ... -.

Isma asked: - What can we do? -.

Ogrim exclaimed, becoming even more red: - Nothing! I'll tell you when the time comes. He blushed even more as he thought of the engagement ring he had bought with Ze'mer to propose to their respective companions.

Isma smiled and said as we looked at the target: - Let's resume our training. We must be ready to fight.-.

Ogrim nodded and resumed training with Isma.

Grimm dropped Mel right by the shaft leading to the Main Crossboard, the bee quickly found the ideal spot to settle down and start selling his honey and other products.

The old bug noticed the newcomer who was preparing his stall and mumbled: - This place has lost its tranquility and is becoming more and more crowded with strange insects. And he returned to his home, while he continued to complain.

When Grimm was at the entrance to his circus he noticed Brumm playing at the entrance and asked: - Are you all right here? Is my child sleeping? -.

Brumm nodded and replied: - Now he's playing with some children who look a lot like Hollow. After a few minutes he said: - Now, I understand why he manages to stay in balance with those horns.

Grimm said nothing and entered the circus and when he found himself in front of that large group of children, he almost shouted: - How many are there?! -.


	21. Another enemy

Grimm looked at all the children around him and thought "how many dead children are left in the abyss? Why can a root generate so many children? -. After a moment of silence he found the solution and snorted: - What questions do I ask ?!" .

Divine looked at all the children present in the circus and exclaimed: - They appeared inside the circus along with the black tentacles. There are about fifty or perhaps more .. Neither Brumm nor I were able to count them all. Some played while others slept or talked to each other in sign language.

Grimm said in a low voice: - I understand ...-.

Divine asked curiously: - Why did they stay small while Hollow grew up? -. Some of the vessels watched them curiously before returning to play.

Grimm replied: - Probably the seal with which the Pale King sealed the entrance to the Abyss must have also affected the passage of time, stopping it completely. This is why they remained like this ... Is there anyone particular? -.

Divine pointed to a vessel that was playing with the Grimmchild: - It moves like a ghost and immediately became friends with your son.

Grimm think "At least my son now has a friend to play with." He had to find a way to organize those children and make sure that no citizen of DirtMouth would see them.

Divine proposed in a strange voice: - If you like, I'll take care of them.

Grimm looked at Divine and exclaimed: - Absolutely not! -. Then she looked at the children and said aloud: - It takes two leaders to follow in this dangerous kingdom. He noticed that all the vessels looked at him curiously and announced in a theatrical voice: - Now I will choose them and give them names.

Grimm carefully observed the children and then chose what appeared to be the tallest and with the most elaborate horns. Your name is Kin, and you are one of the leader -.

Grimm said indicating what to get along with his son: - It that moves like a little ghost and that plays with my son will be called Gyro. And the two of them will coordinate your group of little rowdies.

Kin and Gyro looked at each other before leading the group to explore the rest of the circus, while Divine asked, "And what about the others?"

Grimm replied, "The parents will take care of naming the rest." I don't want to waste time on this nonsense. -. Then he screamed as he watched the children climb the red tents that adorned the circus: - Stop! Kin and Gyro tell your sibilings not to climb there! It's too dangerous for them! -.

Grimm ran to help the vessels down, while Divine barely held back a laugh, before leaving Grimm alone with the vessels.

Defeating the dream version of the Soul Master once again was easy for Hollow who knew how the enemy attacked and acted, despite the fact that he had gotten faster and seemed even stronger.

Hollow looked at the Dream Nail and thought “Where is Radiance hiding ? In which part of the Kingdom of Dreams is it located? -.

The knight came forward as a step , and then noticed that the environment around him, began to change and became the color black, while a voice began to speak: - Creature pale ... -. Scales began to appear all around him. Scales that reminded Hollow of the ones his father's original body had.

Ho llow asked in a serious voice: - Who are you? -.

The surrounding environment began to tremble, while the voice replied in a furious voice : - I am Blackwyrm ... don't you remember me, pale creature? -. Eight scarlet eyes appeared in the darkness and stared at him in that strange space of the Kingdom of Dreams.

Hollow repeated in a low voice: - The blackwyrm… -. And in his mind it started as a flashback of training with the five sacred knights at the White Palace.

Hollow was training with Hegemol, when Ogrim said to Dryya sitting next to him: - I would not have imagined that a greater threat than Blackwyrm would come.

Dryya said in a serious and cold voice: - it is easier to fight an army than an infection that affects the mind of insects.

Ogrim agreed: - True! Although the Blackwyrm was a formidable opponent, but together with our King we managed to beat him.

Hegemol noticed that Hollow had turned to look at the two holy knights who were talking and asked: - Do you want to know something about the Blackwyrm ?. He saw Hollow nod his head and Hegemol turned to Ogrim and said, "Are you coming to tell something about the Blackwyrm at the Pure Vessel?"

Ogrim exclaimed: - Of course! After three hours of training it takes a little break.

Dryya saw Alfred who was hiding behind a column and holding a bag full of sweets in his hands and said: - Also because it seems that even the snack is already ready. Alfred stepped out of the column and Hollow immediately ran to the butler to get the bag that contained all the sweets he loved.

Alfred exclaimed: - Signorino Pallido, I have prepared your snack with all the sweets you love. I hope they will help you with the continuation of your training until dinner time. The butler turned his gaze towards the knight and said: - And it helps to hear a story better. He bowed slightly and walked away to return to his business.

Hollow opened the bag of sweets while Hegemol began to tell: - Isma, was not yet appointed as Grand Knight and the infection was still far away, when an emissary from el Balckwyrm arrived at the White Palace with a message of war.

Dryya exclaimed as she sat on her bench: - Tell them about the Blackwyrm and tell them what is different from the Pale King.

Hegemol nodded and said to Hollow: - The Pale King gave the mind to insects, while the Blackwyrm dominated him with its power. It made insects ferocious and eager to fight all kinds of warfare, just to expand their lord's reign. The Pale King brought order prosperity to Hallownest, the Blackwyrm brought death and chaos to every land. Two absolutely opposite Kings… -.

Hollow ate his cake slowly to listen carefully, while Ogrim took Hegemol's place to continue his tale: - When the messenger of the Blackwyrm arrived, the Pale King immediately began preparing for the defense of Hallownest, knowing that he had little time to disposal. At Hallownest's crown, the highest point of the kingdom, some insects were sent to check the situation and see the arrival of the enemy army.

Ogrim paused and continued: - After only a week the army had arrived at the borders of the Kingdom, while ours had camped in the area of Howling Cliffs and there were also mantises and some representatives of the DeepNest, while Hive maintained a position of neutrality . -.

Ogrim paused and continued: - The next day it was the black trumpets of the army heralded the start of the fight. I remember when that incalculable number of black-armored insects came down from the gray hills and clashed against us in a ferocious battle. It was a long and grueling battle that lasted several days. He turned his gaze to Dryya and said: - In that battle Dryya stood out so much that from that moment they call her the "Fierce".

Dryya replied in a serious voice: - You too Ogrim have distinguished yourself in this battle, do not deny it. You have been decisive on many occasions .-.

Dryya did not comment, while Hegemol continued: - The Pale King and the Blackwyrm faced each other for several days and it seemed that neither of them could overcome the other and despite the wounds the King always returned to the battlefield the next day. On the final day of battle, the Pale King managed to pierce the Blackwyrm in its only weak spot: the center of the head. The Blackwyrm's body rolled to the King's Pass, while what was left of his army surrendered. The Pale King spared his life and some of them also became citizens of Hallownet, playing the role of guards.

Hollow had finished his snack and Dryya said in a serious voice: - The story is over as well as the break. Resume your workouts right away.

Hollow stood up and resumed training with his Nail again.

Hollow said as he looked at those eight eyes in a serious voice: - I know well, who you are! What do you want from me?-.

The Blackwyrm replied in a furious voice: - I want to fight with you again! Kill you in this strange realm, that's what I want, Pale King.-.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: "I'm not the Pale LKing, I'm his son Hollow." He paused and said in a serious voice: - But I accept your challenge, in its place! Where do you want our fight to take place? -.

Blackwyrm said as it began to dissolve with the Kingdom of Dreams: “Where the fury of the fallen rests. There I await you to kill you, son of the Pale King .-. It dissolved completely and Hollow began to wake up. 

When Hollow regained consciousness he found himself again near the corpse of the Soul Master and in front of what appeared to be his soul out of the body.

Hollow looked at him seriously, while the Soul Master began to speak: - In my dreams I could see it. The Kingdom's salvation, the cure for the plague ... the answer was in the soul that animates our bodies. But the King ... why ?! He opposed everything I did ... His jealousy ... his madness ... by standing against me he robbed me of my immortality! Now the King and his Kingdom are dead ... but I ... will live forever. -.

Hollow exclaimed in a hoarse and serious voice : - My father has never been jealous of you! You are crazy and you have sentenced innocent people to death for your search- You will die, while Hallownest will continue to live together with his King and his Queen.-.

The Soul Master did not reply because it disappeared in essence which was absorbed by the Dream Nail and Hollow said: - I hope that the victims of the Soul Master now find peace. She put her headdress back on and started walking towards the circus, knowing what her next goal is.

Pale king looked at the circus poster he had in front of him and I think worried "What is he doing here?" And immediately he put the poster on the table and said: - I don't have time to think about him! When the evacuation starts I'll think about him too. "And he went to his office to finish the last documents of the day.

Hollow finally made it back to Grimm's circus feeling really tired and wanting to go to sleep right away.

When the knight entered the back of the circus to reach his room he did not expect to see the sibilings.

Hollow immediately took off his mask and exclaimed: - Sibilings, I'm Hollow and ... -. He noticed Gyro and exclaimed surprised as he approached him: - You are the vessel that was on the edge of the abyss ... -. She knelt in front of him and said: - Forgive me, if I didn't help you ... Do you remember me? -.

Gyro approached him shyly and began to touch the shell with his hands, under the watchful eyes of all the other vessels who observed the curious scene.

When Gyro finished the inspection he marked with his hands: - hollow is sibiling greater ... one of us who escaped the Abyss first -. And he repeated it to the others too.

Hollow exclaimed: - Yes, it's me! -. Gyro hugged him and then was overwhelmed by all the other vessels in one big hug.

Hornet couldn't sleep and decided to go training with his Weaverlings . She loves working out when Distant Village was asleep because no one could scold or control her.

He came up to a small abandoned hut that he had transformed into his personal training ground with the Nail. Hornet began to pull his Nail against a cobweb-wrapped puppet and tried to mimic the movements the Hive Knight had taught him.

The princess was about to launch another attack when she heard two spiders talking about them and immediately hid inside a wooden box that she used as a hiding place to hide from her mother.

The violin spider asked in a serious voice: - Have you heard the latest rumors come from the Pale King territory? -.

The tarantula answered in a serious voice: - Talk about the Pale Prince is looking for a remedy for the infection. Yes, I heard them! We don't talk about anything else in DeepNest.-.

Hornet thought "Pale Prince ... but who is he?" Then he remembered Hollow when in his white armor he always stood by the Pale King, in royal silence.

The little girl thought “Why wasn't I told anything ?! Why can't I look for a remedy together with one who is my ... relative? Because Mom won't let me protect Hallownest ”and she decided to go back to her bedroom, as she thought firmly“ Tomorrow I'll talk to Mom and convince her to let me go. I will have the title of "Protector of Hallownest" and I want to help in the search for a remedy "and silently walked out of the abandoned hut, while the two spiders continued to discuss the latest events that had happened in Hallownest.

When Grimm walked into the back of the circus he found Hollow asleep and surrounded by all of his other sibilings all sleeping together. The circus owner decided to let them sleep and the next day to talk to Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyro is the name I gave to Ghost during my steel mode run. I was still in the blind and had decided to name this particular match. So I decided to name it "Gyro" in honor of my favorite character from the Steel ball run manga, Gryo Zeppeli. And it brought me a lot of luck as I managed to complete the game.And so in honor of that match I decided to call Ghost here as well as Gyro


	22. the last stop

Pale King went to his personal bedroom when a new day was just a few hours away.

When the Pale King entered the room he found the White Lady sleeping seated and with an open book in her hands.

Pale king thought as he turned off the light and removed the book from his wife's hands "Dear, I apologize for all you're going through my fault and my future plan." She kissed him on the forehead and I think "Goodnight, love ". And I try to sleep, but he couldn't because he was thinking about Hollow and how to stop Radiance .

The next morning when Hollow woke up he found himself surrounded by his sibilings . Some were already awake and playing, while others were still asleep.

Brumm appeared and said in a low voice so as not to wake the children who were still sleeping: - Good morning! Breakfast is ready.-. He watched the Grimmchild playing with Gyro and said , "Some of them look ... weird."

Hollow asked, knowing full well what he was talking about: - Do they seem incapable of feeling or thinking? -.

Brumm nodded and Hollow explained in a strange voice: - I was like that too ... then one day I woke up and something new was born in my heart. He paused for a while and continued: - it happened when for the first time my father took me to see the kingdom and asked me for forgiveness, I felt for the first time a feeling.

Brumm asked in a serious voice: - Do you think the same will happen with your sibilings ? -.

Hollow answered confidently: - Yes! As Grimm said, it is impossible for an insect to exist that is totally incapable of feeling or forming its own thoughts. My father's was a plan destined to fail… -. He glanced at Kin who was helping the smallest of the group clean his face.

G yro listened from afar , while he continued to play with Grimmchild who had come to him to play and eat together the honey, which Mel had given to Grimm.

Brumm asked: "Will you leave again this evening?" Gyro heard those words and began to tremble with fear.

Hollow nodded and explained: - I have to find the last essence I miss to awaken the Dream Nail .-.

Gyro became more afraid and immediately called the other sibilings together and together with Kin began to formulate a plan to stop Hollow .

Xero looked at his teacher, who was preparing to leave and asked: - When will you be back , teacher? -.

Markoth replied as he looked at his pupil: - P Within three days, I think! I have to get to a place and then talk to an old acquaintance of mine. He looked at their refuge and said: - He left everything in your hands.

Xero said in a firm voice, "I'll keep this camp safe from any infected."

Markoth looked at his Dream Shield and immediately began his descent to the first Stag station .

Xero watched his teacher go away and just at that moment, he heard again a female voice speaking in his mind: - The son cannot be found, the time has come for Hallownest 's sake to kill the King.

Xero said in a voice before any emotion or body: - Yes! For the good of all, I will kill the King. And he too left the camp completely unattended.

Evening came and Hollow had put on his costume and was ready to go around Hallownest and said to all his sibilings : - Now, I'm going! See you tomorrow morning.-.

Hollow was about to leave when Gyro clings to his cloak followed by all the other Sibilings and also the Grimmchild .

The knight staggered first and then fell tumbling to the ground, producing a loud noise and Divine's uncontrolled laughter.

Hollow commented dazed and confused: - Why are you blocking me?! -. He took off his mask and cast a stern look at all the sibilings , but they didn't let go.

Hollow said in a plaintive voice as he took off his mask: - Let me go! I have a mission to accomplish.-.

Grimm hearing the screams of Hollow immediately arrived on the scene and asked: - What is happening? -.

Hollow replied while still being blocked by his silbilings : - They don't want to let me go! I can't stay here .- I try to use teleportation but the weight of the sibilings prevented any movement.

Grimm remarked that his son was also holding Hollow and immediately came up with a plan and said aloud: - There is only one way to verify, if you are strong enough you will let him go on the mission, otherwise he will stay here in the circus. .

Hollow exclaimed surprised: - What?! -. Then the cavalier looked at Grimm and understood his plan.

As Grimm hoped, his son managed to convince Gyro and the other children to accept that proposal and Hollow was quickly released from the hold.

Grimm exclaimed with satisfaction: - Good! Everyone go and sit in the stands that soon the show will begin.

All the children went to sit in the stands and Grimm thought as he watched curiously, “This circus has never had only children as spectators. There is always the first time. ”He noted that his son had sat next to Gyro , confirming that a strong friendship was born between the two.

Grimm bowed and as Hollow returned the bow, he said in a serious voice to his son and the rest of his children: " Remember, it is always polite to respond to a bow with another bow, before or after the battle." If, on the other hand, you attack an insect while taking a bow or do not reciprocate, you are just rude. He saw the children nodded.

Grimmchild exclaimed: - Nya ! -. And Grimm smiled in satisfaction of her son's answer.

Hollow pointed the Nail at Grimm ready to fight, while the circus master disappeared in a red cloud and appeared behind Hollow and said in a low voice: - I'll let you win after a few moves, so you can leave right away.

Hollow launched an attack with his Nail and always said in a low voice: - Thanks… -. And his strike hit and Grimm disappeared again and appeared from above before throwing his cloak towards the knight.

Hollow was waiting for him and immediately dodged the attacks, before hitting him again with his Nail .

Brumm said as he watched the fight: "The master has put on a really good dance and acting show."

Divine yawned and replied bored: - I wanted to see a serious fight… -. He immediately left Brumm to go to his tent.

Grimm launched his fire bats, while Hollow reciprocated with his Dagger Soul which exploded right in the center of the stage of white light and red clouds.

Grimm disappeared again and came to the center of the stage and raised his cloak, but Hollow used the Soul Pillars against Grimm, who fell backwards in a small thud. The knight approached him and pointed the Nail on his chest and said in a serious voice: - You lost! -.

Grimm smiled and said as he disappeared again to bow again to Hollow : "It is you who became stronger during your journey to the Hallownest places , even me."

Hollow returned the bow and said: - And also thanks to your suggestions, if I have become stronger. -. The children began to cheer for the show, as Gyro turned a worried look at Hollow and immediately left his seat to chase him and try to stop him again.

Hollow had put his costume back on when he saw Gyro coming and said in a serious voice: - You have to accept the fact, Gyro ! I can not stay.-. He looked at him with a serious look and continued: - I am the prince of Hallownest and I cannot stand still and allow the plague to continue to kill innocent people. You have to understand that I also do it for our family .-.

Gyro shook his head several times, while Hollow d continued in a serious voice: - I promise you I'll come back and… -. He walked over to Gyro and took his hand and said: - And for that I will give you a special task: you must protect mom, dad and the rest of the sibilings from infection until I return. At the White Palace, my old nail is on my favorite balcony . I use that to protect everyone until my return.

Hollow was silent for a moment and then asked: - Can I entrust you with this mission? -. Gyro nodded his head vigorously and Hollow exclaimed as he put his other hand on the head of Gyro in an affectionate gesture : - Well! -.

Hollow got to his feet and after greeting the other sibilings , he left the secondary entrance of the circus, when he passed Grimm who asked: - Aren't you going to go back to the circus until your mission is done? -.

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - No! This was my last stop in your circus.-. He looked at the Dream Nail and said: - There are many essences ... after visiting the Queen's Garden and the DeepNest , I will go directly to Seer to awaken the Dream Nail . And then I'll defeat the mother of the infection: Radiance .-.

Grimm heard a female voice speak: " Uh! Uh! Uh !" If your father has not succeeded, how do you think you can? -. and Grimm thought worriedly "The nightmare's heart starting to wake up and that means ahe's running out of patience, as the ritual never started."

Mel began to shout: - Honey sweets! Buy my honey desserts, for a sweeter show.-. And that brought Grimm back to DirtMouth again , but not far from his worries.

The circus owner went back inside to make sure the children hid in the back of the circus, where the Dirtmouthers could not enter .


	23. Blackwyrm

Hornet have to wait for the arrival of the dinner to be able to speak and with his mother and began a serious voice: - I want to talk to you about something importante.-.

Herrah looked up and looked at her daughter and said, “Go ahead , honey! Don't keep it all inside.

Hornet looked at his plate and asked in a serious voice: - is the story about the Pale Prince true? Is it true that it is a relative of mine? -.

Herrah thought, “For your father to recover his brain, your… sibiling was just a means of stopping the infection, not a prince or an heir to the throne. Together with me, Lurien and Monomon "and he answered making up an excuse: - D had to remain secret for his safety. The same goes for you… -.

Hornet asked again: "Then why is the Pale Prince looking for a remedy for the infection?"

Herrah replied immediately and sensing where his daughter's reasoning was going: - he ran away from the White Palace. Your father would never have allowed such a dangerous thing to be done. -. He looked at his daughter and added with a serious look: - And I would not let you! -.

Hornet asked as he raised his voice: "Why can't I help him?" I want to fight too and protect Hallownest.-.

Herrah answered in a serious voice: - You are too small to be able to fight against the infected.-. He paused for a moment and continued: - As soon as your father gives the authorization you will leave Hallownest to go to the safe zone with the Weavers.

Hornet exclaimed as he rose from the table: “I have no intention of fleeing to a safe place. I want to protect everyone from infection and I am also strong in combat.

Herrah replied as she raised her voice: " You're still too young to fight the infection, your father and I agree on that. You will go to the safe place and remain there until the infection is defeated. This is an order.

Hornet replied: - I am capable of fighting! I am Hallownest's protector and I will never obey such an order. I don't care it's you or my father who gives it to me. Hornet got up from the table and ran off to his room.

Herrah let out a long sigh and said: - You are strong my daughter , but it is not your moment yet .-.

Midwife saw Hornet run quickly into the chamber and thought “He must have found out the whole story about the Pale Prince. This situation made me even hungrier… ”he went off to look for a victim, while Herrah began to think about convincing her daughter to give up on her idea.

Hornet entered his room and said as he looked at his three weavers: - I will not obey the idea of my mother and father. I am able to fight… -. Outside his window he noticed the Stag sign and said in a convinced voice: - And I'll start by imitating the Pale Prince… -.

He hollowed straight from the kind of information he possessed about Blackwyrm to go straight to the King's Pass area where his dead body was missing. The knight hoped to be able to quickly find the clue that led him to the Fury of the Fallen and his battle against his father's ancient rival.

Hollow began searching that place carefully and scoured every hidden path to see if he could finally find that Fury of the Fallen that the Blackwyrm had told him about in his strange dream realm.

The knight searched for the Fury of the Fallen for half an hour without finding anything that reacted with his Dream Nail and decided to cross a point full of spikes that emerged from the ground and see that, what was beyond that point.

Hollow used his Pure Nail to jump between thorns to land on stable ground and the rider immediately noticed that there was an opening leading below and immediately jumped under. When he landed, Hollow noticed that there was a chest next to one of the magical shields his father had placed at the entrance to the kingdom to warn travelers that they wanted to visit Hallownest and learn about its wonders.

Hollow opened the chest and inside he found a strange amulet that reminded him of the face of the Blackwyrm. The knight picked it up on the ground and when he went to check the power of that amulet he realized that its name was "Fury of the fallen".

Hollow thought in surprise. "So this was what the Blackwyrm was talking about ..." And when he turned he saw the red eyes of the Blackwyrm carcass watching him with what remained of his anger and hatred or towards the Pale King.

Hollow thought as he held the Dream Nail ready to strike the carcass of that ancient and cruel tyrant “I'm ready to face him. I lack a little essence to finally awaken the Dream Nail and I cannot back down. " And he focused his energy and hit the Blackwyrm's body, which began to glow with black dreams as Hollow fell unconscious to the ground.

Meanwhile in the Fungal Wastes, one of the Watcher Knights began to scream: - Go immediately to inform Master Lurien that the corpse of the Soul Master has been found. He continued to observe the corpse and added: - It seems that he was hit by a nail of high quality and by magic… -.

The other Watcher Knight nodded and immediately started running towards the City of Tears to be able to inform Lurien, and the other Watchers as well, of the unexpected development of the Soul Masters affair.

When Hollow regained consciousness he realized that he was in a realm of dreams completely different from what he had seen since obtaining the Dream Nail. The world around him was completely in ruins and the sky completely black.

From that immense darkness the red eyes of the Blackwyrm appeared and his voice rang out in the dark: - You have come this far, even though you know that here you will find death ... -.

Hollow noticed the Blackwyrm's huge body passing through the dark and strange red clouds and replied in a serious voice: - No! I came here to defeat you and take the essence that I am missing to awaken the Dream Nail. Then I will defeat Radiance and put an end to the infection that is plagiarizing Hallownest.-. The Pale Prince hadn't had a chance to talk to Grimm about his hypotheses, but he suspected that Radiance was somehow connected to everything that was going on in Hallownest.

Blackwyrm burst into a long, cold laugh and replied in a serious and disturbing voice: - You are more foolish than your father! A small and weak one like you can't beat me or even think about defeating Radiance. The Pale King failed and do you think you can? Don't make me laugh and accept your fate of death.

Hollow saw the Blackwyrm disappear inside a black cloud and heard his voice say in the darkness: - This will be your last journey into the realm of dreams… -. Hollow turned and just had time to avoid the Blackwyrm's tail.

Hollow advanced forward towards the retreating tail into the darkness and tried to hit it with the Soul Daggers, managing to hit it before it disappeared completely.

Hollow heard the Blackwyrm let out a roar and braced himself for the next attack and thought “I mustn't let it hit me by taking advantage of the state of his Dream Kingdom. I must bring out and force him to fight without hiding. ”And dodged several tails coming from the darkness of the Blackwyrm.

The knight tried to strike each time, but the Blackwyrm quickly withdrew its tail to avoid getting hit. Holllow looked around when he saw the Blackwyrm's snout appear from the darkness with its jaws open and Hollow parried with his Nail and then teleported off and used the Pillar Soul on the Blackwyrm's nose , which let out another furious roar.

Hollow thought as he walked back into the darkness "Now what are you going to fight back with?" and immediately saw appear two tusks that were holding two black Nail Hollow, and was forced to transport himself indietr or and fangs disappeared into the Kingdom of Dreams.

From behind Hollow the jaws appeared again and Hollow just had time to use the Dash and again he appeared with his fangs and Hollow managed to hit him with the Soul Daggers.

Blackwyrm said in an annoyed, angry voice, “You are annoying with your magic and your speed. I will have to adopt another way to kill you.

Hollow noticed that a strange black and red liquid began to rain from the ceiling and began to combine to form a black and red insect with six arms that was holding six black and red nails.

Blackwyrm said in a serious voice and pointing his Nails at Hollow: - I'll tear you apart before you can fight back .

Hollow replied in a serious voice: - It will not go as you say! -. And immediately there was a powerful attack on him as slaves , but immediately replied with an attack on the abdomen, the point that seemed more exposed than the body of Blackwyrm.

The blackwyrm let out a long cry of pain and immediately attacked Hollow and wounded him on the arm and the Pale Prince dodged to avoid the other slashes and hurl the Dagger Soul at the Blackwyrm once more.

The Blackwyrm parried the blows with his Nails and replied in a serious voice: - Don't hope that the same magic trick will work with me! You've faced other opponents before me, haven't you? I'm not a beginner like the others .-. Immediately he started to attack and Hollow was forced to defend himself from the various blows that the Blackwyrm launched against him.

Hollow leapt back before dashing forward and taking advantage of the moment to hit the Blackwyrm in the abdomen again.

The enemy then disappeared in a dense black smoke and his soldiers appeared in its place, which Hollow managed to defeat with a few hits. After defeating the enemies, Hollow looked around waiting to know where the Blackwyrm will appear again and just in time to see that the Blackwyrm was coming from above.

One of the Black Nails hit Hollow in the face and he immediately disappeared to back off and defend himself with his nail as the void began to come out of the mask.

The Blackwyrm watched those vacuum particles come out of the mask and said: - You are a being created by combining the power of the Pale King and the Void. Really an interesting weapon to fight Radiance… -.

Hollow replied in a stern voice: - I'm not a weapon or a creation. I am Hollow, son of the Pale King and the White Lady and Prince of Hallownest. This is my identity and I will not allow anyone to take it away from me.

Blackwyrm elegantly moved his Black Nails and replied in a serious voice: - You can choose who to be and proclaim it to the whole world, but you cannot deny what makes up your body and the fact for what you were born . And what conditioned my path towards me .-.

Hollow replied in a serious voice : - I chose this path myself! I have not been conditioned by anyone nor by what makes up my body. I ran away from home just to continue on this path.

Blackwyrm replied in a serious voice: - You will not see the end of this road because I will kill you! -. Immediately he went on the attack again.

Hollow said nothing but used the Soul Pillar again and damaged the Blackwyrm which lost one of its Black Nails.

The Blackwyrm looked at his opponent before summoning red and black thorns from the ground, which Hollow avoided by jumping to the one spot they didn't appear and again tried to hit his opponent with the Soul Daggers, failing.

Hollow then approached his opponent and after parrying the two shots of the Blackwyrm, he always hit his opponent on the abdomen causing him to stagger.

Once again the Blackwyrm looked at his opponent in anger and hatred and again disappeared summoning more of his soldiers. Hollow beat him in rapid sequence and this time he immediately looked up and dodged the attack and then hit him several times.

The Blackwyrm lost another of his Black Nails and again tried to use his spikes again, but Hollow again avoided and managed to hit his opponent on the abdomen again who lost another of his Nails becoming even weaker.

The Blackwyrm disappeared again and summoned ten soldiers this time who were promptly defeated by Hollow. The old black King then decided to appear behind Hollow, who used the Soul Pillar to defend himself and then hit his opponent with a powerful slash cone, causing him to stagger backwards.

The Blackwyrm tried to summon the thorns again to protect itself, but Hollow moved ahead of him and immediately hit him hard and the Blackwyrm was left with only a sword.

The Blackwyrm disappeared and summoned another larger army of insects which Hollow managed to defeat, but was struck by the Blackwyrm which appeared before the last insect was destroyed.

Blackwyrm prepared to attack again, but Hoollow used the Soul Dagger to distract him and then with a decisive blow that knocked the last available Nail down.

The Blackwyrm fell to the ground and let out a long scream, as the Dream World began to disintegrate and Hollow was thrown out of that world.

From the White Palace, the Pale King also got the impression that he heard the Blackwyrm's scream for a second and thought “What's going on? Why do I hear the voice of the Blackwyrm? Could it be a hallucination caused by fatigue? -.

Alfred asked in a worried voice: - Majesty, has something happened? -.

Pale King replied in a serious voice as he read the latest report on the infection: - Nothing! I'd like a hot cup of tea.

Alfred nodded and immediately went to prepare a good tea, while the Pale King thought “ It must be just the imagination or a joke on Radian's part or by Grimm's.

Hollow fell into a deep sleep next to the Blackwyrm's corpse as soon as he returned from the Dream World, as that long fight had consumed all his energy.


	24. the madness of mothers

When Hollow regained consciousness he realized it was now early afternoon and thought “How much time have I lost? I have to run to the Queen's Garden to see if I can find other souls ”and immediately opened the map to quickly trace a path that could reach the Queen's Garden.

Immediately the prince began to run without having glanced at the Dream Nail and without seeing that he had reached the number of essences, which Seer had requested of him.

Hornet was making final preparations for his escape and thought as he was deciding what to bring back “After dinner I'll go to the Stag station using my Weavers' canvas and my Nail. I'll go straight to Principal Crossroads and then go to the circus Midwife told me about and check it out. "

Hornet arranged the stuff he wanted to carry inside a cobweb and said in a low voice to his three little friends: - Now everything is ready! Our mission to stop the plague and free Hallownest will begin tonight.

The three weavers blew up as Hornet glanced back at the Stag sign where he had placed a small string of cobweb, which he would use as a base to escape the Deepenest.

Grimm watched GrimmChild play with Gyro and the other children and thought seriously “They can't stay here much longer! They have to go to the White Palace, that's the safest place to be. " And he turned his attention to his son “ I will also send my son with them. At least it'll be safe from her… ”He began to feel a long shiver and again he felt himself burning.

Gimm holds back a sound of pain and immediately left the children in their games, to take refuge in his room. When Grimm entered his room, he didn't even have time to get into position that he fell to the floor in a faint.

Grimm was in complete darkness when he began to feel his body burning from within and he began to scream in pain.

He continued to scream in pain for several minutes up to when a female voice said: - I hope that this little treat you remember what the purpose of your existence. -.

The hall was lit by many torches and a scarlet moth appeared before Grimm with wings that looked like flames and red eyes that looked furiously at Grimm.

Grimm murmured in a surprised voice: - Suspiria ... -. It was one of those rare moments cu s The Nightmare Heart was shown to him in its original aspect and Grimm knew that treatment was just the appetizer.

Suspiria looked at Grimm and asked in a furious voice: "Why are we still stuck with the ritual?" Why hasn't any flame been collected yet? -.

Grimm replied in a calm voice and trying not to infuriate the goddess even more: - We have been summoned into a Kingdom that is between salvation and ruin and the two challengers are the Pale King and Radiance.

Suspiria growled furiously and Grimm continued in a calm voice: “I stayed here to see how the situation evolved because in both cases it would have been favorable for you. And I have sent an adept to place a lantern in a fallen kingdom in case of need. -.

Suspiria looked down at Grimm and commented: - So the new vessel is not needed yet and I can take back the flame I used to create it. And then create a new egg when it will be used for the ritual ... -.

Grimm felt a sharp pain in his chest and shouted: - Please spare my son. He is believing and becoming stronger and fit for purpose. He felt the fire burn from within again and he began to writhe in pain.

Suspiri a exclaimed: - "My son?" -. Then he burst out laughing in a mad laugh and then went on: - Do you play father and son to hear you true? Do you really think what you feel is real? No, you are just a copy of the real Grimm, the last survivor of my clan. A copy capable only of imitating feelings and thoughts and a doll born only to extend my life. This is you, try not to forget it. -.

Grimm felt the pain disappear and Suspiria who continued in a crazy voice: - If you like playing father, I will not take back the flame that was used to create it. If this stupid stalemate does not continue for too long.

Grimm bowed deeply and said softly , “ It won't last long… as soon as the message arrives from the messenger we will leave immediately. It is not easy to find a kingdom that has fallen into ruin… although it would be better for your health if Radiance were defeated … -.

Suspiria burst into laughter again: - Too bad this is impossible to achieve. He paused and asked aloud: - Father did not succeed, how can that son do it? -.

Grimm replied in a desperate voice: "Yet he has the void den tr o of him, what Radiance holds most of all, from how I received the memories from my real version."

Suspiria replied in a serious and strangely lucid voice: - it is only a small part of Void and alone it is not able to surpass the power of Radiance. A small part that has now been overwhelmed by the light emanating from the White Lady and the Pale King.-. He paused and then continued in a serious voice: - In order to be born a Vessel the two parts had to be perfectly balanced or the stronger one would have devoured the other, killing the vessel even before being born from the egg. This was the fate of many vessels that now decorate the floor of the Abyss.

Grimm was surprised to see Suspiria in that state of clarity and remained silent, while Suspiria spoke again: - The Pale King has failed me for the second time in its attempts to stop Radiance. I thought that sending him to Hallownest via your predecessor would eliminate Radiance, giving me a chance to regain my ancient power and instead it only went ahead with stupid plans. He paused as a cruel smile appeared on his face: "At least his kingdom attracted the Blackwyrm and I could use his kingdom to make my flame stronger."

After the moment of relief, Grimm began to be afraid again, as he saw Suspiria fall victim to his own madness again and was afraid of what he could do towards him.

Suspiria said in a harsh voice: - Because of the Pale King I am still in this horrible stalemate! None of that family can do anything good for me! -.

Grimm dared not say anything as he watched the flames around Suspiria grow ever more intense and threatening throughout the nightmare realm.

Grimm tried again to ask in a serious voice: "So we can't stay in this realm and see how the story ends?"

Suspiria turned a cruel look and replied: - If you want we can stay here waiting, but either Brumm or Divine, it will have to become my meal to suppress the lack of fulfillment of the ritual. Do you accept my conditions? -.

Grimm answered quickly and curtly: - No! We will leave immediately… -.

Suspiria exclaimed satisfied: - Well! -. He passed by Grimm and continued in a cruel voice: - Perhaps we will return here, to consume the flame of this kingdom and you will know the conclusion of this story.

Suspiria began to disappear while summoning the Grimmkin Nightmare and said to them: - Take care of the doll while I resume my sleep.-.

The Grimmkins began to laugh as they moved their scepter around them as Grimm prepared to defend himself against them.

Lurien was continuing to observe the City of Tears with his telescope, while Astra was rearranging the papers, when a Watchers Knight rushed into his room: - Master Lurien, I have important news to tell you ! -.

Lurien looked up and said in a serious voice: - Tell me immediately what it is.

The Watcher Knight replied: - We found the Soul Master's body in the Fugal Wastes. -.

Astra exclaimed: "Good news at last!"

Lurien asked in a serious tone, while slightly waving his wings: - Are you sure it's really him and that he's really dead? What caused the death? -.

The Watcher replied: - Yes! We checked the carcass and its identity! We are one hundred percent sure that it is the Soul masters. - The warrior paused and then continued: - On his body there were marks of blows inflicted by a Pure Nail and also by magic.

Lurien said in a low voice: - Signs left by the Pure Nail and the magic… .-. He had an enlightenment and exclaimed aloud: - The Prince! The prince fought against the Soul Master! -. Then Lurien ordered his pupil: - Return immediately to the Fungal Wastes and check that area well! -.

The Watcher Knight nodded and said: - It will be done , master! -.

Astra watched the Watcher leave and said in a relieved tone: - At least the Soul Masters problem is solved… -.

Lurien exclaimed as he stood back in front of his telescope: - Not the main one, unfortunately! We have to go on until the infection is gone too and the prince returns to the White Palace. And he began to observe with his telescope, while Astra went to make more tea.

Hollow was running for the Queen's Garden when he realized he was right next to the Stone Shrine, where he saw several corpses standing near the entrance to the strange stone structure.

The prince thought as he approached it “It's not like an infected is attacking healthy insects. I have to go check! " and immediately entered the structure and found himself in the depths of darkness.

She labored through the brambles and the remains of the structure when in front of her she found herself facing a female insect with long white hats and surrounded by the carcasses of many larvae or insects still not fully developed.

Hollow began to approach when he heard the live insect begin to speak: - Precious children, you cannot close your eyes if you are still alive. You cannot sleep if you are still alive. Light lives in dreams and you cannot sleep.

Hollow approached hesitantly and asked in a serious voice: - What happened here? -.

The bug turned and Hollow looked in horror at the fate that had gouged out its eyes and noticed that the same fate had happened to some of those larvae.

The white-haired insect replied: - My precious children, a monster or a savior has come here! Are you still in this world? -.

Hollow asked again as he approaches and held his Pure Nail tight: - What have you done to your children? -.

The long white-haired insect replied: - Light snares the minds of insects while they sleep. I told my children not to sleep so as not to dream of the light and I deprived them of their eyes to protect them! -.

Hollow exclaimed in a serious voice: - it's wrong! There is another way to stop the light and prevent it from appearing in dreams! -.

The female insect clung to Hollow and began to plead: - Please take me to a place away from the light, where it cannot hunt us in our dreams. Where we can finally be back felic i ! -.

Hollow noticed the madness of the insect and decided not to speak and not to grant his request, but to get out of that temple and run to the Queen's Garden to put an end to the madness of the infection and give peace to that insect too.

As he exited the Stone Sanctuary, Hollow clearly heard the insect begin to scream: - My children, the monster is gone. Not even he has been able to give us peace. And he began to run even faster.


	25. Queen's Garden

Hollow swam in the acid to overcome the brambles that were growing wildly in the Queen's Garden and thought regretfully "Since the infection began to invade the kingdom, the gardeners have not been able to come to this place anymore ... I would love to see this place. when mom used to hang out with him… ”and swam to reach the other hole.

When he entered Queen's Garden, Hollow found himself in front of immense vegetation covering the structures and statues that the White Lady had built to embellish the place. Hollow noticed Mossflies flying over his head and noted that some of them were in an advanced state of infection.

Hollow made his way through the greenery and the old gemstone structures when in front of him he found a sign pointing to the Stag station and thought “Above the Stag station is a path leading to a carcass of an ancient insect , maybe it could be another Dream Warrior to capture other essences.-. He raised his hand to check on the Dream Nail and when he realized he had a lot more essences than Seer had asked him for.

Hollow thought agitatedly “I can awaken the Dream Nail at last! I have to go straight back to the Resting Ground and then use it to enter the Dream Nail, where Radiance is and defeat her.

The Pale Prince turned to return to the Fog Canyon when he heard a feminine and commanding voice shout at him: - Stop! Who are you? What did you come to do in this place? -.

Hollow recognized Dryya's voice and answered in a quiet voice as he wondered why Dryya was in his mother's garden : - I'm a Shaman Snail , working at Grimm's circus. I'm here because I got lost, while advertising for the next circus show.

Dryya asked in a suspicious voice: "Is there a circus in Hallownest?"

Hollow replied as he turned to Dryya : - Yes! He's in DirtMouth and my boss is called Grimm.-. He looked around with a bewildered air and asked: - Can I get out of this place ? -.

Dryya looked at Hollow again with suspicion and then said: - Follow this sign to go up and reach the next platform and then go down to the Stag station .-.

Hollow murmured in a low voice as he slowly walked towards the place indicated by Dryya : - Thank you so much for your help.

Hollow passed by Dryya se mpre with the same slow and silent step, when the Great Knight struck him on the head and sent a mask flying off.

Hollow was surprised by that reaction, while Dryya exclaimed in a serious voice: - You can fool the other insects with that stupid costume, but not me! I know your walk well and above all that Nail who carries you hidden under his cloak, Pale Prince or… .-.

Hollow did not let her finish and declared: - My name is now Hollow! -.

Dryya pointed his Nail at Hollow and said in a serious voice : - Now go back to the White Palace, Hollow! -.

Hollow shook his head and replied in a serious voice, as he prepared to fight: - I can't! I am close to finding the remedy of the cure and will go on with my research. He aimed the Pure Nail at the knight and concluded: - Even if it means defeating you! -.

Dryya exclaimed as he prepared to fight: - The same goes for me! I will defeat you if necessary to reprove you to the White Palace. Immediately ssi launched at him quickly and Hollow dodged the attack quickly.

Dryya is immediately snapped towards him and began to launch consecutive blows, which Hollow parried with her Dream Nail, before appearing behind the Cavalie ra and attack it.

Dryya looked at the Pale Prince and leapt into the air before swooping down on Hollow and swooping into him with all the strength and speed he possessed. Hollo dodged the attack and Dryya quickly sprinted up to try his attack again.

Once again Hollow managed to dodge and noticed that the knight was close again and that he had begun again to deliver fast and repetitive blows. Hollow stepped back and hit with his Nail, Dryya who retreated back.

Cavalier a again began to move quickly against Hollow and throw repetitive slashes at them and Hollow used the Soul Pillar to hit the knight who marveled at her new magic and disappeared before Hollow.

Dryya appeared in several points to attack Hollow who was forced to parry and suffer the knight's attacks and after this attack the Pale Prince used the Soul Pillar again to repel the knight who disappeared again.

Once again, Hollow was forced to parry and defend himself and then counterattack with all the strength of his Nail and repel his opponent and then leapt forward to prevent his opponent from counterattacking and hit him several times.

Dryya leapt up to attack from above with all remaining strength, but Hollow used the Soul Daggers to knock her tumbling down into the vegetation.

The incense burned and the Seer remained silent as she thought of her people and the sin they had committed when she saw a known figure enter the tent: - it has been so long since a fellow of mine came to visit me in my curtain.-.

Markoth said in a bitter and sad voice: - Now we are very few ... before we were a people, now we are a rare species in these lands.-.

Seer looked at the flames and candles and thought he saw the other moths dancing and dancing around the fire and said in a nostalgic voice: - They were happy times when our old village was populated and there was a party around the fire.

Markoth looked at the old moth and said in a serious voice: - I'm headed right to our old village… -.

Seer looked up and asked in a serious voice: "Why are you headed there?" Do you miss your place of nascista ? -.

Markoth shook his head and explained: - I heard a strange and familiar voice and only the old village can remove this doubt from me.

Seer murmured in a low voice: - I was hoping you came for another reason ... -.

Markoth replied in a serious voice, as he walked away towards the exit: - I am a warrior who has caused the death of many insects. I am not suited to preserve the peace of the dead or of this sacred place. He greeted the Seer with the typical moth salute and left the tent.

Seer sighed painfully as he looked back into the candle flame and saw the shadows of the moths die one after another until there were only two living moths left.

Dryya moved a but and said turning to Hollow in a voice full of pain: - Return to the palace, this is an order from the King and the Queen ... -.

Hollow replied in a serious voice, as he picked up his mask from the ground: - I can't go home! Now it is very little to find a solution to save everyone! I will return to the Palace with the cure.-.

Marwu arrived at that moment and seeing Dryya hurt and stunned to then look at Hollow and let out a cry of amazement.

Hollow noticed this and ordered in a serious voice: - Take Dryya to the White Palace to be treated. And immediately he started running towards the exit from the Queen's Garden to reach the Resting Grounds.

When evening came, Hornet waited for dinner to finish before returning to his room and pulled out his Nail, while the Weavers began to weave their webs towards the sign and then Hornet threw his Nail to form a thin, tight rope.

The little girl climbed up that rope to reach the elevator and the entrance to the Stag station with her Weavers . Before ringing the bell he cut the cobweb to leave no evidence and said while looking at his house: - Sorry, mom! But it is my duty to protect Hallownest, I hope you will forgive me! -. And immediately the bell rang and waited in silence for the Stag to arrive .

Grimm was locked in his room for the whole period following his meeting with Suspiria, when he heard the door break open and Gyro enter followed by his son.

Grimm said annoyed: - I want to be left alone! -. Grimmchild flew into his arms to be pampered.

Grimm began to cuddle his son, while looking annoyed Gryo said: - Do not destroy other people's things! -. Gryo replied in sign language that Grimmchild wanted to show Grimm something.

Grimm looked at his son and, continuing to cuddle, asked: "So you asked Gyro to break down the door?"

Grimmchild uttered a Nya which meant "No". And Gyro began to curiously explore Grimm's room and touch every strange object.

Brumm appeared at the door and replied in a serious voice: - No, it was I who asked him to do it, boss! -. He looked at the Grimmchild and explained: - Your son has a natural talent for musical instruments and for music in general. Your father had the talent for dancing, while you have the talent for acting. Three generations three different talents… -.

Grimm stood up suddenly and asked: "What did you say?"

Brumm repeated not understanding why his boss had had that reaction: - Three generations three different talents… -.

Grimm thought back to Suspiria's words and thought “Everything he has said all these years is false. We are all different Grimm, with different stories ”and he turned his attention to Gyro and the others and said: - Tonight with my son, you will go to the White Palace.

Brumm exclaimed surprised: - Why this decision so impressive? -.

Grimm exclaimed, "Because they have to go home and meet their parents." He stood up and going near Brumm explained in a low voice: "When they are all gone, I will explain my plan to both you and Divine." .

Brunn nodded while Grimm said to the other vessels: _ Start getting ready! Soon you will leave all together towards the station Stag of Princiapl Crossboard to go to the White Palace.-. All the vessels began to prepare to leave , while the Grimmchild continued to be pampered by Grimm knowing that they would soon be separated-

Grimm was thinking about the plan he wanted to set in motion once all the children left the circus.


	26. Meeting between  sibilings

Hollow reached the Fog Canyon and thought while he was again surrounded by Ooma and Uoma and the light mist that enveloped that place and immediately opened the map to quickly trace a path to reach Resting ground as quickly as possible.  
He looked at the map and thought “I have to get to Queen Station to enter Fungal Wastes and go up to Principal Crossboards and then take the tram to Resting Ground. Fortunately, the tram is still little used by insects who prefer trams! Well I'll go there… -. Immediately the Pale Prince started running towards the station.

Grimm looked at the children preparing to go to the Principal Crossboard Stag station with a specific map of that area and the money to open the bell that was used to call the Stags and gave them all to Kin.  
Grimm approached the Grimmchild and said in a serious voice: "You go with them, my son and make sure that they arrive at the station." He remained silent for a moment and added: - You will be the last and the first ... -.  
Grimmchild didn't understand those words, but only answered with a "Nya!" and hugged her father, while Gyro led the other sibilings out of the circus using the back door.  
Grimm said to his son: - it's time to go! I recommend you protect the little ones.  
Grimmchild gave another: - Nya! -. To then follow the other children and for the first time in his life he found himself out of that world and ready to see the kingdom of Hallownest.  
Once outside, Kin checked that there were no bugs or guards near the well and immediately motioned all his sibilings to move towards the well. In small groups, all the children entered the well and Gyro and Kin were the last to enter the Principal Crossboard.

After all the children had also left on their mission, Grimm was left alone with Divine and Grumm. The head of the company looked at him and then said in a serious and dark voice: - Now that my son and the other children are gone, I can talk to you.  
Brumm asked worriedly: "What do you want to talk to us about, master?" I don't like your tone ...-. She had never heard of him in that way since she had known him, even when it came to the ritual.  
Grimm said as he turned his gaze towards his troupe: - Soon you will be free and I would like to entrust my circus and my son to you when everything is over ... -  
Divine breathed a sigh of relief and said: - What a fear you have made me, master! Of course we will take care of your child once the ritual is done. As we have done in the past ... -Brumm said nothing, he had the feeling that the master was not talking about the success of the ritual, but about something else and was only able to say: - You are not talking about the ritual ... -. Divine first glanced worriedly at the musician and then at his boss.  
Grimm replied in a serious voice: - No! I'm talking about melting the heart of the nightmare forever! I'll give Hollow a chance to reach the Nightmare's Heart, now that he's sleeping. So Hollow will be able to absorb his power and become stronger… -.  
Brumm exclaimed surprised: - I thought you were going to destroy the lantern… -.  
Grimm shook his head and explained in a serious voice: “We can't stop the ritual even though it hasn't even started yet. Hollow doesn't have enough strength to take down what threatens Hallownest and the only way is to exploit the Nightmare's Heart.  
Divine murmured in a strange voice: "It could be dangerous for you, sir." Brumm nodded worried for his boss.  
Grimm replied with a firm voice: - it is the only solution to both free ourselves from the bondage of the Nightmare's Heart and to help Hollow. I just hope my plan works… -.  
Grimm moved his cloak and said in a serious voice: _ I hope so too ... I'll stay at the circus for a few hours to sort out the last things, then I'll leave to add Hollow and implement the plan.-.  
Brumm sang a sad song and murmured: - Be careful… -.  
Grimm didn't nod or say anything, but just disappeared into his room to fix some things about the circus.

Since Hornet had left the Stag station she had walked around without finding her way to Dirthmouth and the fact that she could not consult the signs that had been destroyed by the infected did not help her.  
Hornet stopped and looked around, began to complain: - I had to bring a map of Hallownest! -. When she saw in front of her a huge group of children pass by her and exclaimed: - Hey! Stop for a moment! Where are you going?-.  
Kin stopped the group of children and answered Hornet using sign language: - Let's go to the White Palace.  
Hornet asked in a surprised voice, as he noticed that all the children looked alike: - Why do you go to the White Palace? Are you all related to each other? -. She noticed that there was another small insect near them, which she had never seen in Hallownes he little girl turned her attention to the Grimmchild and asked: - Is he our sibilings too? -.  
Gyro shook his head and explained in a serious voice: - No! He is Grimmchild, the son of Grimm, the master of the circus who hosted us, hidden and protected from the infected.  
Hornet exclaimed: - Really ?! And I who suspected that circus ... I will have to find a new suspect for my investigation, but first as a good older sister I will accompany you to the White Palace to meet dad.  
Kin looked puzzled at Hornet that she was truly the greatest among them, but just thanked her for the help.  
Just then a cry for help was heard and Hornet exclaimed: - Someone needs our help! Follow me!-. All the children followed Hornet to where the call for help came from.  
There was a Menderbug that was being attacked by an infected and Hornet exclaimed in a serious tone: "Let's render that infected harmless before it attacks the healthy one." All the sibilings jumped on the infected and stunned him and then Hornet using the thread created by the small weavers, immobilized him to stop him from moving.  
Menderbug exclaimed confused: - What is happening? What are all these children doing here? -. He noticed that all the attention of the children was focused on him.  
The group of children also began to chase the Menderbug who began to scream: - Help! A group of children attacks both infected and healthy insects! -. He flapped his wings to fly away from that place before being joined by the children.  
Hornet began to chase the group of sibilings and exclaimed: - Stop! You don't have to attack healthy insects! You must attack only the infected. And he kept screaming as her ran after his sibilings.


	27. The sacrifice

Herrah noticed that there was a strange silence in her daughter's room especially considering that every after dinner, Hornet loved to train with her Wevers and worried she decided to go into her room and see what was going on.

When Herrah found Hornet's bed empty and immediately began furiously rummaging around the room and then shouting with all his might: - Call the DeepHunting now! Send her to find my daughter who ran away! " she looked at the empty bed and wondered where her daughter went and then thought looking at the Stag station sign “He must have gone to his father! I bet she wants to try and make some weird requests of him. I have to go there right away.

He immediately left the building to go to the Whuite Palace as well.

Hollow had now reached the exit of the Fungal Wastes and was about to climb up to reach the Principal Crossboard, when he heard someone watching him and froze, thinking it was another infected.

Hollow turned and hit the shadow behind him and then sank the blade into the insect's body . He heard a familiar voice say to him: - You've really improved a lot, boy! Now you are a true master with your Nail.-.

Hollow screamed scared and horrified: - Grimm?! -. He looked at the blade: - Sorry! Now I draw the weapon and then I'll heal your wound. Sorry ...-.

The Knight tried to take the weapon out of the ringmaster's body , but Grimm strongly opposed it and said: - Stop! Don't take the blade off and activate the power of the dream nail on me! Be quick ...-. I spit some red liquid out of my mouth.

Hollow said in a panic as he fought to get the blade out: - Not now! You have to be taken care of ...-.

Grimm shouted with all his might: - Do what I told you! Only then will you have a chance to defeat Susp iria and perhaps have a chance against Radiance.

Hollow asked while he didn't know what he had to do : - Why are you talking about Suspiria now ? -.

Grimm replied as he tried to ignore the pain: “My son and I are his receptacles and all the company is his slave. The ritual consists in transferring the heart of the nightmare from the old receptacle to the new one and thus prolonging the life of the ruler of the nightmare realm. Now she can't do this because my son hasn't grown up enough and isn't here with us. He staggered for a few seconds and continued: - And with me reduced to this state he will be even weaker, you can beat him and absorb his power. The only problem is that you will not be able to enter from the Realm of the Nightmare into the Realm of the Dream where she is. You will have to keep collecting absences and find a way to enter the Dream Realm. Now use the Dream Nail on me! -.

Hollow asked in an alarmed voice: - And should I leave you alone with this wound?! -.

Grimm ordered furiously and ignoring Hollow's concern towards him: - Use your Nail Dream! -.

Hollow hesitated for a few more seconds before summoning the power of the Dream Nail and using it on Grimm. A faint white light spread across the cave and Hollow fell unconscious.

Grimm with his last strength removed the Nail from his belly and collapsed onto his back in a dull noise and saw in the distance something very similar to the void that was approaching both of them.

Hornet took a very long time to be able to regain control of all his sibilings and scolded Kin and Gyro: - You must not attack healthy insects ! We just have to defeat the infected. Tell the other sibilings too.

Immediately Gyro and Kin repeated in sign language to the other sibilings that healthy insects should not be attacked, only infected ones and that the older sister was very angry about her previous behavior with that healthy insect .

The princess continued to scold the other sibiligns until they reached the Stag station.

Hornet put in the money, while Gyro began to ring the bell repeatedly until the Stag came and was surprised by the large group of children.

The stag asked perplexed: - What are all these children doing around at night and with the danger of being attacked by the infected? -.

Hornet replied in a serious voice, while some sibiligns began to climb to get on the back of the Stag: - We have to get to the White Palace quickly! Take us to that place now! -.

Stag looked at the children who continued to climb and replied: - You are too many! I could never get you all to your destination. I have to travel more to get you all to your destination.

Hornet replied slyly to that statement: - My father is right to say that Hallownest's future is the tram! Unlike you, that vehicle would be able to transport us all to that destination.

Stag exclaimed in an offended and furious tone: - What ?! Do you dare to say that that iron pit is better than us, Stag? -. He looked at the other children who were waiting to get on the back and exclaimed: - Get on ! I will take you all to the White Palace right away! My service is the best in the whole kingdom.

Hornet thought happily "Victory!" and using the canvas of the small waevers he created a safety net with which to make sure his sibilings did not fall off the Stag as he moved between the tunnels.

When Hollow opened his eyes he found himself in a world surrounded by red flames with a strange creature hanging from the ceiling in the center.

Hollow tightened his grip on his Nail and began to cautiously approach the ruler of the nightmare realm whose true strength he did not know , however weakened by his fight against Radiance. The prince looked at what sounded like a heart making a noise like a drum and kept coming closer to understand, how he could defeat him in a few moves and immediately return to Grimm to heal him in some way.

Just then the red eyes of the heart opened and set their gaze on Hollow and he asked raising his voice, so loud that the Grimmkin Nightmares came en masse alongside their queen: - What is the Pale King's son doing here ? What are you doing here?-.

Hollow replied in a serious voice, as he saw scarlet flames rising around that place: - I came here to defeat you.

Suspiria let out a mad laugh and Hollow just had time to dodge a pillar of fire and then five more pillars of fire appeared.

Suspiria replied in a sour and mad tone: "Do you really think you can defeat me, pale child?" I will kill you and the traitor… -. And soon Hollow found himself surrounded by several Grimmkin Nightmares who started attacking Hollow with their torches.

Hollow dodged their attacks and using the Soul Pillar he managed to defeat the various GrimmKin Nightmares and furious Suspiria from that result threw fireballs at Hollow which he easily avoided.

One of the Grimmkins attempted to grab Hollow's foot to allow Suspiria to hit him with fireballs launched at speed, but Hollow again used the Soul Pillar to parry the attack and hit the faithful servants of the Nightmare Queen.

Hollow threw several Soul Daggers at Su spiri, who let out a mad scream and made fire rays appear from his heart that hit all over the room and Hollow jumped and tried to jump as high as possible to avoid the attack .

When he landed back on the glowing ground, Hollow again launched Soul Daggers' attack on Suspiria, which he countered with a flare attack on Hollow that hit him causing him to collapse to the ground.

The Pale Prince got up and again attacked Suspiria from afar with force, and then again avoided fireballs chasing him around the room.

Hollow rejoined Suspiria again and hit her several times in his heart, causing him to emit a long cry of pain and madness, which drew other GrimmKin Nighmares.

Hollow launched a new attack on Suspiria, while avoiding the onslaught of the GrimmKin, who wanted to defend his queen at all costs.

Hollow avoided the pillars of fire and after knocking out Suspiria's other servant as well, launched again the attack of the nightmare queen and again hit the c repeatedly with his Pure Nail, before backing off and avoiding balls. of fire on repeat.

Suspiria let out a long mad laugh and began to draw all the flames of her kingdom to her, while a GrimmKin screamed in despair: - Madam, you don't have enough energy to transform into your real form. Stop or risk lasting only a few minutes.

Suspiria did not hear it and was completely engulfed in its flames which transformed into a cocoon of flames from which then came out an insect engulfed in flames, which turned its mad red eyes on Hollow.

Hollow looked at the creature in front of him and thought as around him, the room began to crumble “So this is the ancient aspect of Suspiria.-. 

Suspiria screamed with all her might: - It will take me a few seconds to destroy you, before it completely consumes the flame that I have accumulated to be reborn. I will kill you before this can happen.-. Flames of fire soon appeared, which began to destroy the entire room and even the Realm of Nightmares.

Hollow took several steps back as Suspiria flew overhead and began throwing them at spears of fire that hit him causing him to fall back to the ground, sore and burning.

Hollow stood up as Suspiria spawned fire Grimmkins all around him which he threw at him, but Hollow stood up and dodged the attack and then attacked with Soul Pillars which hit Suspiria's chest.

Suspiria kept emitting crazy screams, while summoning small cyclones of fire which, launched at Hollow who was again hit and thrown towards the wall of Suspiria's chamber.

Seeing him in that state, Suspiria let out a crazed laugh again and again threw spears of fire at Hollow, who stood up painfully to dodge and re-throw Soul Pillars that hit Suspiria's chest again.

Suspiria laughed again and again launched attacks of fire spears, but this time Hollow moved ahead and approached Suspria hitting her several times in the chest and causing her to collapse to the ground.

Suspiria attempted to fly up again, but Hollow hit him several times with the Soul Pillar until she finally collapsed to the ground and Hollow fell to his knees, completely exhausted from exhaustion.

Suspiria fell to the ground making a loud noise that spread throughout the Nightmare Realm's and said in a not crazy voice, but strangely happy: - And so ends my life ... killed by a children.-. He burst into a strangely lucid laugh and continued: - I have decided I want to bet on you and on the end of the dream realms and for that I give you my flame, which you can use in combat and in the mind of insects. Use it well.

Hollow said nothing, but watched Suspiria dissolve to ashes and heard her last words echo in his mind: - You will have to find another way to enter the Realm of Dreams anyway . It cannot be accessed from here because every link has been destroyed… -.

Hollow was enveloped in a red light and emerged from the realm of the Nightmare.

When Hollow regained consciousness, he exclaimed in a victorious, weary voice : - Grimm! I've done it! Now you and your child are free from control by Sispria .-. He looked up and as he closed it from exhaustion he noticed the void that was wrapping Grimm to prune him away. He wanted to stop it, but he felt so tired that he closed his eyes.

S tag continued his run through the tunnels in the direction of the King's Station and occasionally cast a worried glance at his enormous load of children.

Hornet stood on his head and commanded the troop of children to the castle, while Grimmchild was protecting the smallest of all with his wings, when he heard the voice of his father "Now you are free, my son! Travel and fulfill your dreams ... ".

Grimmchild without letting go of the little one turned and exclaimed confused: - Nya ? -. He turned several times to see where his parent was hiding.

S tag's voice exclaimed on seeing the exit of the last tunnel: - We are almost at the station. Get ready to get off! -. GrimmChild refocused on the mission his father had given him.


	28. Children and Parents

Markoth continued to climb through the various tunnels of Crystal Peak to reach his village and looked in amazement at the machines and technology that had developed and grown in that narrow place and every now and then he saw miners who continued to quarry and carry the precious crystals out of the mine.

The voice of an old insect rang out behind him: - Are you here to get a statue of the Pale Prince? You have to go near the entrance to order a statue.

Markoth replied in a serious voice: - I'm not interested in a statue of a prince , but the highest point of Crystal Peak , the Hallownest's Crown.

Old Tom asked curiously: - Why do you want to go there? Only insects with strong and sturdy wings can go there like the soldiers who used that spot to patrol the arrival of the Balckw yrm. -. He remembered well the soldiers who changed shifts during that war period.

Markoth answered while he turned to look at the old miner and replied: - In that point resides the old village of my tribes… -.

Old Tom exclaimed in surprise: - Did the moth clan really live there? I thought their village was located at Resting Ground.-.

Markoth explained in a serious voice: - She became one after the Pale King assigned us the task of watching over the dead and we left our old village. Then he added in a low voice: - And maybe I forgot something important ... -.

Old Tom said in a serious voice: - I will let you go back to your origins and I wish you good luck because many of the passages have collapsed after the "visit" of the Pale Prince.-.

Markoth thought "So the prince was in this place ... he was looking for a solution to the problem right here" and then he said to old Tom: - Thank you so much for your help! -. And immediately he took off to go upward to the old place where his tribe once lived.

Old Tom mumbled as he went back to see how the work was progressing: - Of course since the prince has passed here, this place has become quite crowded.

The same thought was made by the royal guard who stood guard in front of the entrance of the White Palace, when he saw first Herrah furiosa pass and then Hornet, leading a large group of children.

Pale King asked in a puzzled voice after hearing the last news that the soldier had given him to update him on the situation on his kingdom: - Did a rowdy group of children attack first an infected and then a Menderbug? -.

Even the White Lady was incredulous in front of that news and the soldier also confirmed perplexed by that news: - The testimony comes directly from the attacked, which is still a state of shock.

Pale King said in a tired voice: - You can go now… -.

The soldier bowed and walked away silently as the Pale King reclined with his back against the seat of the throne as he thought about the news.

Pale King rubbed his forehead with a paw and thought “Let's recap everything that has happened so far in my kingdom: the infection, the Soul Masters our missing child, the arrival of Grimm and his traveling circus and a pack. of children who attack and capture the other insects . Only Herrah furiosa is missing and the rock that protects us from the Blue Lake , collapses with the water that overwhelms City of Tears . "

One of the knights frightened into the throne room and said as he bowed before the king and queen : - Majesty, Herrah the Beast absolutely wants to have an audience with you. And she is furious… -.

Pale King sighed even deeper and took his head in his hands repeated in his mind "Avoid thinking about the rock protects City Of Tears from the lake" and looking at the guard said in a tired voice: - I grant an audience to the Queen of the DeepNest .-.

The white lady looked worried at her husband and asked: - Are you sure you have the strength to meet Herrah? -. He gently stroked the Pale king's arm.

Pale King nodded wearily with his head, while Herrah's voice rang out in the room threateningly: - Damn worm! Where is it? ! -. The door opened with a thud and the Queen of the Deepnest entered the throne room, aiming her furious gaze at the King.

Pale King asked in a neutral, diplomatic voice: "What's going on, Herrah?" Why are you mad at me? -.

Herrah replied, approaching the King and ignoring the guards who asked her not to do it: - You dare ask ? My daughter Hornet is missing! And you hide her here since she wants to protect Hallownest ! Give me back my Hornet.-.

Pale King exclaimed in a surprised voice: - How ?! Has Pure Hornet disappeared? -. The list of problems got longer with each passing minute and she didn't know how to solve them to return her kingdom to its former happiness.

: - Don't pretend you don't know Hornet is missing. I demand that you return my daughter to me or tell me where she went to save the kingdom. Or I swear I'll kill you. He threatened Herrah as he chased the guards around her to make his way and approach the Pale King.

: - Hornet is not here and I have no intention of sending her to . Why do you think such a thing? -. Pale King replied in a dry, impatient voice.

Herrah replied immediately with all the fury and anger he felt towards the King: - For what you have done to your own children ! -. And Pale King felt like a dagger pierce their heart and tear it to pieces.

The White Lady said in a serious voice: - Take back what you said about my husband or use your words on me too, not just on him . I also agreed with that project to save the kingdom of Hallownest -.

Pale King said in a faint voice: - No, he's right! I'm just a killer of children and not a king or a father… -. He got up from the throne and continued: - I had to understand that it was a stupid plan and instead I went ahead and sacrificed our children. I waited on top of the cliff for one of them to come to recognize him as a Pure Vessel , while they were trying to climb I didn't help them and saw them fall. I raised the Pure Vessel as an empty shell , ignoring that it had feelings and thoughts. I did this to our children and I deserve the title that Herrah gave me. He looked down and continued with his voice broken with pain , as he finally gave vent to what he had been carrying for too long in his heart : - I would like to go back and stop before it's too late. I wish I had a chance to apologize to our children for what I did to them and for denying them a normal life. I want to apologize to them for treating them as containers and not as my children. I also want to apologize to Pure Vessel for not treating him like a son and hiding my love for him coldly and treating him as a means to save the kingdom. I want to apologize and have a chance to give them the family they deserve. He burst into tears as the White Lady tried to comfort him by shaking his hand.

After saying those words, a "Gaahh" was heard and in front of the two rulers of Hallownest, Herrah and the guards, little Grimmichild appeared and repeated again: - Gaahh (He could come) .-.

The Pale King seeing the little insect asked aloud puzzled: - What is Grimm's son doing here? -.

With a small leap Hornet appeared who exclaimed seeing Herrah: - Hello Mom! You too here with dad à ? -.

Herrah repeated with jealous tone and looking furious king: - Pap à , eh?! -. This time he decided to control his anger, but to concentrate on his daughter and asked in a serious voice: - Where have you been? How did you get here alone? -.

Hornet answered with a proud and proud tone, while looking at the entrance: - With a Stag! Before h or commanded an army against the infected and we have captured them all. -. The weaverlings entered the room and began to jump happily around Hornet.

The Pale King looked at Hornet and the other children in the room and, remembering the report , said in a serious voice: "Then the herd report was about you!" I try to wipe away my tears, as he felt proud of his daughter, who at only four years old was already at the head of a small army and was fighting to defend his kingdom.

Herrah was also proud of her daughter, but she was also infuriated that she ran away instead of staying with her housekeeper and putting herself in danger in that reckless way and against the infected.

Once they returned to Deepnest, he would scold his little girl and make him understand that certain actions should not be done, especially during such a dangerous period.

Hornet looked towards the door and commanded: "Yours is ordering you to go to your parents ." Your father is the all-white guy with the pointy head , while your mother is the tall white lady . -.

Everyone looked puzzled at Hornet, not knowing who he was addressing as he looked at the front door. Footsteps were heard and then a small white head looked around before turning its attention to the Pale King.

The Pale King winced as gua r gave empty eyes of the small and the resemblance incredible with his older brother. Trembling, the king rose to his feet , while the white lady put her paws in front of her mouth and began to cry.

Other empty-eyed children also appeared with little Gyr , looking curiously at the throne room and then turning their attention to the Pale King, as Hornet herself had suggested.

The children watched their father for a few minutes, then it was G yro who first moved towards the father, followed later by the brothers and the PaleKing spread his arms and began to repeat endlessly: - I beg your pardon ! I apologize!-. He was overwhelmed by a big hug from all the children and then it was also the White Lady's turn to receive a hug.

Herrah looked at her daughter as she watched the scene: - Where did you find your sibilings? -.

Hornet replied in a shrill voice: - In the Principal Crossboard , while I was trying to go to Dirtmouth to investigate the circus that is there. I was suspicious of that place and decided to investigate . -. He pointed to GrimmChild who was watching the scene from afar: - The father of this other little bug kept them safe in their circus.

Pale King heard the words of Hornet and wondered why Grimm had protected his children and guard went the his children and asked hopefully: - Have you seen your greater sibiling? Do you by any chance know where he went? -.

All the children made a sad face and Kin explained in sign language: “No! He didn't say it… he left us because he wants to save the kingdom.

Pale King said in a surprised voice, while holding one of his children in his arms: - I will find him and we will bring him back here with us ... -.

White Lady continued to rock her children and hold them in her arms and said: - Your father is right… -.

A female voice was heard from afar replying: - Not if you or your child die before this happens.

Pale King saw Xero appear and seeing his bright yellow eyes said as he stood up: - Children, all hide behind your mother! Immediately!-. All the children hid behind the White Lady except Gyro who remained close to his father.

Pale King said harshly, “Radiance, what are you doing here? What do you want from me and my kingdom? - .

Radiance came over and answered in a harsh voice: "What do I want, you ask?" I want everyone to remember me, as your kingdom rots and is destroyed. I want to be remembered in these lands of mine and to take back my dominion, while you succumb under me.

Pale King exclaimed in a serious voice: - And is this your method? Infect the mind of insects with the plague and make them primitive again and subject to your control. You want insects to no longer have their own mind and power to choose.

Herrah murmured in a low voice: - So she is the cause of the infection… -. She took Hornet in her arms and continued to observe the scene and ready to face the new enemy.

Radiance replied in a harsh voice: "You see, what happened with the mind that you gave to the insects?" Better keep them in the condition they lived in which I ruled! It is you who are a failure along with your eldest son! -.

Gyro took a step forward and replied in sign language: - My father and my older brother is not a failure! It is you who are an evil deity, who deserved to be forgotten.

Xero looked at Gyro and made spears of light appear and exclaimed: - How dare you tell a tall being like me to be forgotten? Die!-. He threw spears at Gyro.

The Pale King stood in front of his son, and also summoned Soul Daggers which he launched at Radiance's spears of Light and some struck Xero for killing.

Radiance exclaimed as the yellow light in Xero's eyes began to fade: "I will return here with your son's carcass to make you and your kingdom disappear."

Gyro looked up and looked at the wound on the Pale King's chest from one of the spears of light that Radiance had thrown at him.

Pale King collapsed backwards, while Xero fell dead to the ground and the White Lady exclaimed in a worried voice: - Call the court doctor immediately. All the kids walked around the Pale King to make sure it was okay.

Soldiers rushed up and were about to attack Xero, but the Pale King rose slowly and replied in a serious voice: - Don't twist that body! That insect was plagiarized by the plague, take it to the Resting Ground and give it a proper burial.

The soldiers obeyed the King's order, while the Pale King exclaimed as he looked at Gyro and the other children : - Don't worry, I 'll be fine! It's just a small wound.-. She stroked his head to calm down and tried to stand up.

White Lady exclaimed in a worried voice: - Don't force yourself! I'll take you to our bedroom, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Herrah nodded and said to the Pale King: - He's right! You have to rest and then talk about who caused this infection. He let go of Hornet and he approached the Pale King

Markoth looked at the statue overlooking Hallownest Crow's and exclaimed in concern: - That's whose voice it was ! Now you remind me, Radiance! -. He touched the statue and said: - Through your light, you gave birth and taught us to use dreams and… -. At that moment the moth had an enlightenment, when he remembered the symptoms of the infection and backed away frightened: - No ... why did you do this to us? -.

The moth remembered that Radiance's voice seemed to come from Xero and exclaimed as it came back: - No! I have to go back right away and talk to Seer.-.


	29. First night at the white palace

The royal doctor arrived at once and with the help of the White Lady they carried the Pale King into the bedroom, followed by all the children and also by Herr.

Hornet said in a sad voice, as he took one of his sibiling in his arms: - Are we staying here? Or do we go back to Deepnest? -. He hoped to stay at the White Palace to try to get his father to give him a chance to protect Hallownest after that trial with his sibilings.

Herrah replied in a serious voice: - Let's stay here! There are some things I have to ask your father tomorrow morning .-. The queen of Deepnest looked at her daughter and said in a stern voice: - After we two we will talk about your escape and a possible punishment.

Hornet exclaimed surprised and offended : - What ?! But without my help my sibilings would never have made it to the White Palace . And I also convinced the Stag to bring us all here! -. The Weaverlings leapt around the princess to defend her position.

Herrah replied in a serious voice: " This does not justify your action!" And he continued to advance towards the bedroom, where the White Lady and all the children awaited the doctor's response regarding the Pale King's wound.

The doctor left the room and the White Lady asked anxiously: How is my husband? -.

The doctor replied in a serious voice: - The wound is not deep, but his majesty needs rest so tomorrow morning I will go to check the wound. He watched in amazement all the children surrounding the White Lady.

The Queen of Hallownest said in a serious voice: - Do not tell anyone about their existence to the population as long as there is someone or something that can threaten them.

The doctor replied in a serious voice and putting his hand on his heart : - Do not fear my queen I will keep the secret safe until the infection is defeated. He put his medical instruments back in his bag and took his leave: - See you tomorrow, your majesty! -. he bowed and walked away from the queen and the rest of the children.

The White Lady turned her attention to Herrah and said in a gentle voice: "I have had a room prepared for you!" After a few minutes of silence, he added: "I've sent for Monomon and Lurien to talk about the latest events."

Herrah nodded and said, as Hornet said goodnight to his sibilings: - Great idea! I wish you goodnight, with the hope that tomorrow we can find a plan to defeat what appears to be the cause of the infection. She picked up Hornet and carried her to her room followed immediately by the Weaverlings .

The White Lady looked at her children and said: - Come I'll take you to see your room. I will stay with you on this first night because your father needs rest. He looked at the children who began to complain and the Queen added in a soft voice: - Tomorrow morning as soon as we are all awake we will go to see him and then we will go to breakfast.

The children followed the White Lady to the room which had been equipped as best it could to accommodate all the children who had come to the White Palace and had also made a small bed for the Grimmchild, who and exclaimed a resounding “Nya! -.

The White Lady set the music box to play and began humming under her breath as she tidied up her babies and kissed them goodnight.

Kin was still standing at his bed, while checking the other sibilings that he was falling asleep and the White Lady murmured as she took him in her arms and began to rock him softly: - For you too it's time to sleep ... -. He looked at the horns that the child had and commented: - You took from me, didn't you? -. She gave him a kiss on the head before putting him to bed.

The White Lady left only a pale light on as she sang to all her children as she thought of the wound inflicted on the Pale King.

Markoth used his Wings to descend and land in the Restling Ground and run to the Seer's tent to talk about what he remembered in the moth village.

The warrior flew from platform to platform to quickly reach the tent and froze when he noticed royal guards entering the graveyard, carrying a carcass with them.

Markoth observed the carcass carefully and recognized his pupil Xero and immediately cried out in pain: - Xero! What happened to him? -.

He tore the carcass from the guards, while one of them explained in a serious and sorry voice: - The infection has plagiarized his mind and attacked the King's life! Our ruler defended himself and killed the aggressor. He paused and concluded: - I'm sorry for your loss ....-.

Markoth cried as he held Xero's carcass and muttered furiously: - She is the culprit of all this ... -. He looked at the Seer tent.

The moth handed Xero's carcass to the guards and immediately stormed up to the Seer to talk to her about what he had discovered in the village.

As soon as he entered the tent, Seer asked, "Did you find answers to your question in our old village?"

Markoth hissed in a furious voice: - Radiance! She is the cause of everything that is happening to our kingdom! -.

Seer murmured in a low voice: - Radiance ... now I remember her! -. He looked at Markoth and exclaimed raising his voice: - We have forgotten our creator, we betrayed her when the Pale King arrived in these places.-.

Markoth asked harshly: "And why didn't he just punish us?" Why did he also have to blame the other Hallownest insects? -. He stopped to cover his tears and asked again: - Why did you have Xero killed? I have raised him since I found him that he was just a larva and he was a child to me ... why him too? -.

Seer looked at the warrior moth and replied in a calm tone: - Probably Radiance wants to punish all the insects that live in Hallownest for having forgotten her and for having betrayed her by giving her loyalty to the Pale King.

Markoth said in a serious voice: - I have to go to the Dream Realm… -.

Seer asked amazed: " What do you want to do in that place?" Can't you reach Radiance from that place? Our Dream Realm is not tied to that of our creator and you can't even think that your strength can think of defeating her. Not even the Pale King did it and now you see how his reign is reduced.

Markoth exclaimed harshly: - And should I stand by while other innocent insects lose their lives because of him ?! No ! -. After saying those words he left the tent furious to go find a way to enter the Dream Realm.

Seer murmured in a low voice: - I hope the herald brings the answers our clan is looking for and a solution.

The White Lady and the children had been asleep for several hours already, when Gyro stood up and silently left the room to go to the balcony Hollow had described to him. The child avoided the guards and climbed the stairs to the favorite balcony of the largest sibilings and there he found an old Nail.

Immediately Gyro picked it up and began to move in all directions and tried to also launch some blow to the column imagining that the that point there was an imaginary enemy, he wanted to attack his family.

Gyro kept hitting the column until he heard the Grimmchild's "Nya" which made him jump.

Grimmchild repeated the Nya again explaining to Gyro that he wanted to help him train with the Nail.

Gyro nodded enthusiastically and replied in sign language that he was happy with his help and that he started shaking the Nail ready to fight and the two trained together all night , before returning to the room and resting for at least a few. Now.

The morning after the Pale King awoke with a wound that had inflicted Radiance still burning the affected areas and thought, "He has not lost none of its power" and saw the door open and all children enter the room, s eguiti by the White Lady.

All the children approached the Pale King who said in a cheerful voice so as not to worry his children and his wife: - I'm much better now! You don't have to worry. She stood up on the bed to show that she was better.

The White Lady scolded her: - You don't have to work so hard, dear! You have to remain calm and relaxed in bed.

Pale King shook his head, but the White Lady insisted: - At least just for today! According to the doctor, the wound must heal properly before you can move.

Pale King murmured in a low voice: - All right! -. He looked up to look his wife straight in the eye and said: - But let me know if there is any news regarding our son. He noticed that some of his children had a sad expression on their face.

Pale King asked anxiously: - Have you by any chance encountered your greatest sibilings? Do you know where it is? -. Only then did he notice that Gyro had Hollow's Nail with him and repeated the question again: - Have you seen your brother? -.

It was Kin who gave the answer for everyone: - Yes, we met him, but we don't know where he is! He didn't tell any of us where he would go. He just told us to come here to meet our parents. All the children nodded at the answer .

Gyro raised Hollo's old nail high and added using sign language: - Hollow has given me the task of protecting myself and for this he has shown me where I can find his old Nail.

Pale King murmured in a low voice: - He chose Hollow as his name… -. And he began playing with his children and the White Lady for a good half hour and ignoring the pain caused by the wound inflicted by Radiance.

There was the sound of the door opening and Ogrim entering the room, followed by Alfred who looked in amazement at the group of children around the King's bed.

Ogrim asked as he bent before the King: - Majesty, how are you feeling today? I'm sorry not to have been next to you in your time of need. Some children approached, fascinated by Ogrim's armor and began to touch it.

Alfred announced to the Pale King: - Monomon and Lurien are here! They wish to speak privately with you along with Herrah! -. He looked at the children and announced in a cheerful tone: - I also announce that breakfast is ready! There are so many honey sweets that you will surely appreciate. As soon as they smelled the sweets, the children rushed out to the dining room.

Pale King looked at Gyro and asked: "Aren't you hungry?"

Gyro replied quickly with signs: - I want to stay here to protect you .-. He quickly moved the Nail.

This gesture of his attracted the attention of Ogrim, who immediately took him in his arms and said: - Oho! You have to eat to become a strong warrior who can protect your parents. Look.-. And I proudly show his Defender's Crest and explained: - This recognition I obtained when I showed my strength and loyalty as a knight of the King, after not skipping any breakfast and training day and night.

Gyro looked at his parents and the White Lady exclaimed: - it was your father who gave that prestigious award to Ogrim and I can confirm that he is one of the best warriors in our kingdom.

Ogrim put down Gyro and Ogrim continued to conclude: - You will see that you will be able to become a strong warrior like me, if you don't skip any breakfast! -.

Gyro looked first at Ogrim then saw both the Pale King and the White Lady, nodding and immediately ran off to go to breakfast with the other sibiligs.

Pale King murmured: - Thank you, Ogrim! -.

Ogrim bent down and said in a serious voice: "You're welcome!" Just then Herrah, Lurien and Monomon entered.

Herrah said in a serious voice, "We want to talk privately with you, Pale King!"

Pale King said in a serious voice, "Okay!" He looked at the White Lady who had immediately risen to her feet and left the room in silence, followed immediately by Ogrim

Herrah , once Ogrim closed the door, asked the Pale King in a serious voice: - Now, we're alone! Can you tell us about your plan to save Hallownest? -.

Lurien replied in a serious voice: - The King's Plan is to evacuate to seek a cure for the lily for this reason that our King has also asked Monomon for help . -. He hid behind its wings when he noticed the furious gaze of the Queen of the Deep

Herrah replied in a voice s eria and furious in Lurien: - This is what we want to believe your king! Actually on a completely different level in mind! -. He looked at the Pale Ling again and asked in a serious voice, "What was your real plan?"

Pale King sighed and gave in as he answered seriously to that question: - Transfer the White Palace to the Dream Realm and turn it into a death trap for Radiance. She hates me and once she came in my presence, I would free the void to kill her and save my kingdom, even if that meant losing my life in the process.

Lurien asked furiously: - Why have you deceived us all, your majesty? Why organize the history of the evacuation? -.

Pale King explained: “Because I didn't want anyone else to suffer from my stupidity! This time it was I who had to sacrifice myself together with the Void, not my children or you… -.

Herrah asked in a serious voice, "Did you really think a void-born creature could contain Radiance?"

Pale King nodded and explained in a serious voice: - Yes! Only the void can annihilate the light of Radiance.-. He lowered his gaze and continued: - That's why I started studying it and I created two artificial insects composed of voids: - Kingmould and wingmoulds. But both were a failure because artificial beings cannot contain the infection. This is why I then resorted to that even more stupid plan which involved Hollow.

Monomon said in a serious voice: "Too little time to find a real solution to the problem and judging by the wound, it seems that he is a formidable enemy."

Herrah added gravely, "And certainly between you and R Radiance, I much prefer you!"

Lurien asked: - Can't we Dreamers block it momentarily while we find a solution to the problem? -.

Pale King replied in a serious voice: - It's not possible! It takes a vessel first before putting the seals… -.

Monomon exclaimed in a serious voice: "We will find a solution, we came here for this." He took out some papers: - I brought some papers of my research, I hope we can come up with a plan to save Hallownest.-.

The Pale King and the three former Dreamers then began to argue over a new plan, as the children struggled to get the last remaining sweet honeys for breakfast.


End file.
